Vikingos
by vardax
Summary: Hiccup hizo muchos sacrificios para salvar a su gente ser un héroe era lo ultimo q tenia en mente cuando casi lo pierde todo esta es mi visión de lo que pasa después.
1. Chapter 1 : Epilogo

**Nota de autor: nada me pertenece excepto el argumento **

Oscuridad total era lo que me rodeaba era como caer por un poso sin fondo pensé así que este es el viaje a Valhala iba a cerrar mis ojos pero entonces como si un rayo de dolor atravesara mi mente los recuerdos aparecieron de la nada.

Flash back

Toothless ahora el furia nocturna gira su cuerpo y dispara ala boca de la muerte roja el gas se enciende en segundos la muerte roja trata de frenar pero es muy tarde el plan Avía funcionado la persecución los agujeros en las alas era perfecto eso fue lo que pensé en el momento. La prótesis de Toothless ya no existía así que hicimos lo que pudimos para no ser golpeados por el enorme titán volador que se nos venia enzima fue muy poco muy tarde. Una sonrisa se esbozo en mi cara y pensé así que esta es la forma en el que el gran héroe muere la cola estaba a segundos de mandarnos a Valhala era el fin.

Fin del flash back

Cuando el dolor y los recuerdos se detuvieron abrí mis ojos cual fue la sorpresa de que no solo no estaba muerto si no que estaba en mi habitación en Berk no lo podía creer estaba oscuro debió haber sido de madrugada sentía dolor y cansancio como si hubiera estado en una batalla trato de levantar mi mano hacia mi frente por la estupidez que acabo de decir claro que estuve en una batalla y fue épico. Noto que mi brazo esta atorado en algo lentamente bajo mi mirada y cabeza para ver por Odín, asta el cuello me duele cada pequeño movimiento me mata cuando finalmente poso mis ojos en lo que esta sujetando mi brazo. No podía creerlo era ella mi valquiria que estaba asiendo aquí sentada al borde de mi cama en la silla de mi escritorio tenia una manta o abrigo no estoy seguro de piel de oso o lobo abrigándola estoy divagando como siempre dando un mejor vistazo a mis alrededores vi a Toothless no muy lejos sentía como si un enorme peso se había levantado de mis delgados hombros estábamos vivos yo el no se como pero no me importaba me concentre de nuevo en ella.

Abrí mi boca y susurre su nombre Astrid no quería que se despertara el cansancio me devora y mis ojos se sierran lentamente con un ultimo pensamiento había sobrevivido ala batalla de alguna forma y eso no era parte del plan.

**Nota de autor: esta es la primera parte de mi historia probablemente tenga 3 partes **


	2. Chapter 2 :Capitulo1

La oscuridad se intercambiaba con luz de forma intermitente sentía como la conciencia regresaba ami de manera lenta y laboriosa abrí mis ojos lentamente aun en mi habitación en mi casa las paredes antigua hechas de madera crujían con la llegada del amanecer por una persiana medio abierta se filtraba la luz del día se podían oír los pájaros corrían por el techo de paja y madera.

Trato de sentarme en mi cama me tomo un esfuerzo enorme pero lo hice mire ami costado aun lado de mi cama estaba Toothless durmiendo en un especie de cama de roca mirando mejor note que no llevaba el arnés ni la silla ni rastro de la prótesis pero pude notar las quemaduras en parte de su lomo estaba estupefacto ¿Por qué? Entonces lo recordé lo que sucedió anoche con un rápido movimiento tome las ropa de cama y las tires a un lado por Odín en ese mismo momento todo vino hacia mi como si Thor mismo me hubiera golpeado con Mjolnir los recuerdos las imágenes el dolor lo único que pude emitir fue un grito doloroso y violento.

Flash back

La cola se nos acercaba Toothless hizo un ultimo movimiento desesperado y nos ladeamos hacia un lado pero no fue lo suficiente rápido la enorme cola en forma de mazo nos golpeo al lado izquierdo la fuerza del impacto me separo de mi dragón caí hacia el infierno que venia subiendo hacia a mi de forma inexorable era el fin pero Toothless hizo una inmersión alas llamas que ascendían con una velocidad mortal me dije ami mismo al menos la aldea su gente mi padre la mujer que ame toda mi vida están a salvo si mi sacrificio trae el bienestar a las personas que amo no me arrepiento de nada, un rugido de dragón interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento abrí mis ojos rápidamente y mire hacia arriba Toothless con toda la energía que me quedaba extendí mis brazos con la pequeña esperanza que me alcanzara solo un segundo ante que las llamas nos tragaran por completo el me envolvió con sus alas y caímos .

O hijo yo hice esto eso fue lo que pude escuchar entre murmullos y gritos de vikingos corriendo por la playa del nido, las alas se abren y mi padre creo que es el me toma en sus brazos pone su cabeza en mi pecho pasan un par de segundos y grita que estoy vivo mientras voy y vengo de un estado de inconsciencia. Gobber bueno casi todo de el no pude comprender en ese momento vuelvo a perder conocimiento por unos minutos al menos eso creo no estoy seguro de nada cuando vuelvo tomar conciencia escucho gritos a los lejos.

Stoid: (gritando ordenes con desesperación) vamos gente alisten los que aun puedan navegar reparen lo que puedan con lo quede de los demás que fueron destruidos tienen asta el mediodía Gobber como esta hiccup.

Gobber: la parte baja de su pierna izquierda esta destruida el pie desapareció los huesos están expuestos y la piel quemada debemos amputarla un poco mas debajo de la rodilla si no queremos perderle Stoid.

Con una mirada cabizbaja Stoid tomo la información que su mejor amigo le había dado esto era su culpa su hijo su heredero estaba en esta situación por su culpa no lo podía creer como diablos había sido tan ciego tan estúpido.

Stoid: hazlo Gobber no pierdas mas tiempo.

Gobber: OK Stoid rápido tu, tu y tu venga conmigo necesitó su ayuda

Los tres vikingos respondieron de inmediato siguiendo a Gobber entre la multitud que trabajaba como hormigas unos tratando de apagar el fuego que consumía a las naves que podían ser reutilizables otros tratando a los heridos por todo el largo de la playa del volcán inactivo que era el nido la neblina se avía disipado un poco pero solo una débil luz del sol traspasabas las nubes negruzcas del cielo mientras el cuarteto de vikingos atravesaba la playa Gobber se detuvo en unos de los barcos que aun eran navegables abordo rápidamente y bajo con un porta herramientas de forma circular debajo de su brazo. El cuarteto siguió su camino hacia una camilla al final de la playa donde un muchacho su dragón y una muchacha rubia se encontraba.

Gobber: bien esto es lo que vamos Acer Alf tu i Haakon sujeten sus piernas mientras Bjork y Ivar su parte superior no lo dejen moverse por nada del mundo un movimiento herrado puede ser la muerte para hiccup fui lo suficientemente claro.

Alf, Haakon, Bjork y Ivar: si señor.

Astrid: (con tono preocupado) Gobber que va pasar que van Acer con la pierna de hiccup por favor Gobber dime (lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos) no puedo perderlo ahora es acaso esto algún tipo de recompensa torcida.

Gobber: (se acerca a Astrid i la abrasa en un intento de consolarla) Astrid su pierna su pie y la mitad de su pantorrilla estad irreconocible la única razón por la que no se a desangrado es por que el fuego cauterizo la herida donde antes estaba su pie debemos amputarlo antes que el hueso expuesto se infecte debemos evitar que entre en su sangre expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Astrid: (llanto desconsolado) movimiento de cabeza afirmando que entendía la situación

Gobber: vamos a Acer esto no ahí tiempo que perder

Los vikingos se ponen en posición Gobber abre el porta herramientas y lo extiende sobre el suelo toma un listón de cuero y lo amarra debajo de la rodilla asiendo un torniquete se acerca ala cierra la toma en sus manos y comienza el procedimiento.

(estado semiconsciente )escucho murmullos a lo lejos trato de abrir mis ojos pero los siento tan pesados la oscuridad me rodea y siento una pequeña molestia en mi pierna izquierda noto que la molestia empieza a aumentar poco a poco de molestia a irritación de irritación a dolor intenso no puedo soportarlo que esta pasando por Odín siento como si mis músculos se desgarraran de a poco centímetro a centímetro entonces siento algo tocar mi hueso (hiccup retoma conciencia) AHHHHHHHHHHHH" (grito desesperado )

Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar de forma violenta los vikingos tratan con todas sus fuerzas de sostenerlo el grito desesperado de hiccup se escucha fuerte y claro por toda la playa los vikingos que trabajaban se detuvieron al instante muchos de ellos no dudaron en levantar plegarias a los dioses.

que voy a hacer si lo pierdo como voy a continuar con mi vida el me enseño un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades a pesar del pasado a pesar que lo ignore toda su vida como voy agradecérselo si el no esta aquí como vamos a continuar sin el por favor Odín todo mi talento mi fuerza no me sirven de nada no puedo Acer nada para ayudarlo cuando me necesita mas que nunca.

Gobber: por Thor esta cociente sujétenlo con fuerza no puedo detenerme a medio camino Astrid Astrid ASTRID TOMA ESE TROSO DE MADERA PONENSELO EN LA BOCA DE HICCUP NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE AHOGUE CON SU PROPIA LENGUA.

un ruido me devuelve ala realidad como el rugido de un drogan herido ¿Toothless? No es hiccup despertó en medio de la operación Gobber me grita algo y mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo tomo un trozo de madera del portas herramientas de Gobber y lo coloco en la boca de hiccup las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos nosotros hicimos esto es nuestra culpa lo arrinconamos en una esquina y porque teníamos miedo éramos débiles el nos mostró la fuerza de la mente y que hicimos nosotros lo convertimos en un paria en su propia aldea, y aun así en nuestro momento de mayor necesidad el lo sacrifico todo.

Gobber: sigan así solo un poco mas el muñón esta casi listo.

Toothless: lo único que puedo Acer es mirar como sufre estos malditos vikingos juro por el padre de todos los dragones que si el muere no habrá fortaleza donde puedan esconderse de mi ira ellos son la razón.

Gobber: Listo ahora que sea lo que dioses quieran (o mi hiccup lo lamento tanto no solo no pude protegerte si no que tu fuiste el que nos salvo a nosotros)

Hiccup: dentro del dolor ciento algo en mi boca y lo muerdo con todas mis fuerza ciento como si mi pierna estuviera envuelta en llamas cada nervio de mi cuerpo grita mis huesos se asen trisas el dolor se vuelve insoportable la oscuridad me engulle y lo pierdo todo

Fin del flash back

La parte baja de la casa haddock sala principal 30 minutos antes que hiccup despierte

Stoid esta sentado en su silla en la parte central a un lado de la chimenea metálica que se extiende asta el techo donde el humo sale por una claraboya en la parte izquierda al final de la habitación esta la cocina a mano contraria el cuarto de baño que tiene una bañera de madera entre ellos un pasillo que lleva a una puerta trasera donde se encuentra el patio y el retrete en la sala izquierda adyacente a la central esta el cuarto de Stoid la de la derecha se usa como bodega la sala central posee 2 pisos el otro echo con tablas de madera sostenida con pilares donde se encontraba la habitación de hiccup.

Stoid: como pude decir esas palabras que pensara Valka si viera esto no se como podría perdonarme como el podría perdonarme

Ruido de puerta principal siendo abierta

Astrid: aquí esta el desayuno que envían del gran salón jefe

Stoid: lo siento Astrid pero comer es lo último que esta en mi mente ahora

Astrid se acerca ala mesa que esta cerca de la cocina y deja la comida ahí

Astrid: lo se jefe pero tiene que comer no puede perder sus fuerzas su tribu lo necesita su hijo lo necesita ahora mas que nunca

Stoid: para que, que acaso no hice el suficiente daño ya (subiendo el tono de vos) esto es mi culpa YO CAUSE ESTO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ME ODIE Y TIENE TODO EL DERECHO.

Astrid: (sorprendida y un poco asustada por la repentina explosión del jefe) no puede llevar todo el peso de la culpa toda la aldea le fallo además el aun esta vivo tenemos todo EL resto de nuestras vidas para Acer lo correcto para darle la vida que se merece

Stoid: lo siento Astrid no fue mi intensión gritar de esa manera creo que el cansancio y el hambre me están afectando.

Hiccup: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Astrid y Stoid escuchan el grito que proviene del segundo piso

Astrid: hiccup

Stoid: hiccup


	3. Chapter 3 : capitulo 2

**Nota del autor :No soy dueño de nada excepto el argumento**

Toothless: escucho movimiento en la habitación entre abro mis ojos y veo a hiccup sentado en su cama con una mirada vacía en sus ojos entonces de la nada lleva sus dos brazos a su cabeza y un grito horrible sale de su boca me levante de mi cama de roca y fui De inmediato a su lado lo tome entre mis patas delanteras y puse mi hocico enzima de su cabeza tratando de darle algún tipo de alivio en esta situación.

Stoid y Astrid corren al segundo piso por un segundo la felicidad de que hiccup estuviera despierto cruzo por sus mentes pero la cruda realidad se hizo presente en la peor forma , lo que encontraron fue a hiccup gritando en agonía Toothless estaba tratando de reconfortarlo en una especie de abraso pero paresia un esfuerzo inútil los brazos de hiccup estaban sujetando el torso del dragón con desesperación el dolor se hacia palpable en sus ojos en la forma como temblaba de forma violenta de pronto todo se detuvo el grito el temblor el solo se recostó en su dragón tomando aliento de forma irregular y cansada como si hubiera estando batallando por horas.

Astrid: lo que vi cuando subí las escaleras y al llegar ala habitación me congelo hiccup estaba sentado en su cama las ropas de cama tiradas a un lado exponiendo la parte baja de su cuerpo en ese momento comprendí que fue lo que paso debió Haber despertado y tratado de levantarse y al ver un muñón en ves de pie todo debió a ver vuelto hacia el la batalla la muerte roja su cola el impacto y las horribles consecuencias que esto produjo.

Stoid : por todos los dioses que e hecho como es posible que haya fallado de forma tan rotunda y clara como no pude ver las señales ese día cuando tuvimos esa conversación sobre entrenamiento de dragón yo simplemente lo ignore esta que escuche una respuesta que satisficiese mi propio ego no estaba pensando en su bienestar en lo que el quería o esperaba y después yo solo me fui dejándolo a su suerte persiguiendo a mi propio ego el nido de dragón la gloria el honor de ser el primero de encontrarlo y destruirlo (la culpa llena a Stoid por completo y cae de rodillas al suelo ) esto es mi culpa yo hice esto.

Toothless: el temblor la respiración errática se detuvo pude sentir como su cuerpo perdió toda tensión y se volvió flácido contra mi cuerpo lo baje lentamente hacia la cama.

Astrid empezó a moverse de forma lenta hacia la cama de hiccup Toothless noto esto de inmediato.

Toothless : miro hacia donde esta la escalera y noto ala hembra rubia y a su padre e escuchado sus nombres de la boca de mi humano pero no los recuerdo en este momento noto como la rubia trata de moverse hacia mi humano así que hago lo que todo dragón aria protejo ami cría.

Con un movimiento rápido el furia nocturna se pone entre hiccup y los intrusos extiende sus alas para que su figura se vea mas grande y amenazadora con ojos felinos abre su mandíbula desdentada que en un instante se llena de dientes afilados como navajas que podían desgarrar carne huesos en minutos capases de convertir a un humano de tamaño normal es no mas que una charca de sangre suelta un rugido aterrador deliberando un claro mensaje nadie se acerca a su humano.

retrocedí rápidamente no lo podía creer Toothless estaba comportándose como un dragón salvaje entonces me golpeo como un hacha el estaba protegiendo a hiccup de nosotros el pensaba que le íbamos a hacer daño a su humano el vinculo de estos 2 es increíble sentí como mi mente se llenaba de culpa,celo,arrepentimiento, miedo todos luchando por ser la emoción predominante.

Hiccup : cuando el río de recuerdos y emociones se detiene mi cuerpo pierde toda tensión siento como algo me desciende de forma cuidadosa en mi cama trato de retomar mis fuerzas por unos segundos cuando tengo la suficiente levanto mi brazo y lo llevo ami rostro me cubro los ojos mientras los abro de forma lenta ahora ahí mas luz en la habitación que antes me toma un momento ajustar mi visión noto que Toothless ya no esta ami lado si no que de espalda mirando hacía las escaleras tomo una mejor posición sentándome de nuevo apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo que esta junto ala pared trasera entonces pongo toda mi atención en mi dragón.

Astrid: logro notar movimiento detrás de Toothless es hiccup esta despierto (pequeñas lagrimas se empiezan a forma en sus ojos) gracias a todos los dioses me muevo de forma inconsciente hacia el olvidando al furia nocturna en frente de mi cuando lo noto veo que esta listo para atacar.

Toothless : noto como mi humano se recompone de nuevo miro de reojo para confirmarlo se mueve de forma lenta pero segura mi atención vuelve a los 2 vikingos enfrente de mi, vikingo criaturas sin honor monstruos vacíos de misericordia o compasión yo aun no puedo creer que mi humano venga de ellos. La rubia se mueve bajo mi cuerpo para saltar sobre ella y despedazar la los humanos saben bastante mal pero para protegerlo a el es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer en el momento que voy a soltar mi ataque escucho la vos de el.

Hiccup: (vos cansada y andrajosa) Toothless basta dragón malo ven para acá.

Toothless: dejo mi postura me doy vuelta y le sonrío con mi legua afuera veo como una sonrisa torcida se forma en su boca voy a su lado y lo lamo llenándolo de saliva

Hiccup: Ag. Asco Toothless sabes muy bien que la baba de dragón no se lava

Toothless vuelve a colocarse del otro lado de la cama y se hecha en sus 4 patas como un perro con alas, hiccup nota a los dos vikingos a medio camino de su cama se preocupa al ver a su padre y a su amor de infancia tan sombríos Stoid esta de rodillas en el suelo con su cara baja y Astrid a punto tener un colapso nervioso.

Hiccup: Astrid, Astrid, ASTRID REACCIONA.

(en estado de shock) el va a atacarme pero en ves de eso Toothless simplemente se levanta y se da la vuelta. Después de unos minuto vuelvo ala normalidad es entonces cuando noto la vos de hiccup (ASTRID REACCIONA).

Astrid se levanta rápidamente se acerca a hiccup levanta unos de sus brazos forma un puño y lo golea en el brazo

Hiccup: que rayos estas haciendo mujer

Astrid: so fue por asustarme tu gran idiota y esto es

Hiccup: esta va ser la relación mmm... (Interrumpido por los labios de Astrid posándose delicadamente en los suyos)

Astrid: por todo lo demás

Hiccup: creo que podría acostumbrarme (con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro) Astrid (tono de vos serio) que fue lo que paso después que Gobber me amputara la pierna

Astrid: ¿espera como es que sabes eso?

Hiccup: estaba conciente todo ese tiempo lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Gobber gritando ordenes a alguien sobre poner algo en mi boca después todo se vuelve confuso

Astrid se arrodilla enfrente de la cama de hiccup.

Astrid: (Astrid lleva sus manos a su rostro i rompe en llanto) lo siento tanto hiccup yo fui la que te dijo que nos salvaras a todos yo fui la que te dio el coraje para ejecutar ese plan y mira a lo que nos llevo tal ves ya no vuelvas a caminar nunca mas.

Hiccup: (se mueve ala orilla y abrasa la parte superior del cuerpo de Astrid con dificultad) de que rayos hablas yo tome mis propias decisiones tu me apoyaste en el momento que mas lo necesitaba estaba perdido mirando desde ese risco como la flota de mi padre iba camino a una muerte segura si tu no hubieras estado ahí para mi en ese momento todos estaríamos perdidos.

Stoid esta sumido en un poso de culpa y auto flageló cada ves mas hondo lo único que lo distrae son unas voces en el fondo de su cabeza casi no se oyen como susurros pero cada minuto que pasa su fuerza aumenta entonces nota que no son voces de sus pensamientos sino de seres humanos que están en la misma habitación levanta la mirada y ve a su hijo hablando con Astrid de repente Astrid cae de rodillas al suelo de madera cubriéndose el rostro un llanto se puede escuchar de forma clara la luz que entra por la persiana entre abierta deja ver la escena de forma clara hiccup se mueve ala orilla de la cama y pone sus brazos alrededor de ella tratando de consolarla me pongo de pie y me acerco a ellos.

Stoid: (con tono dubitativo) hijo yo…no sabes cuanto lo siento…se que tal ves me odies

Hiccup escucha la vos de su padre y levanta su cabeza mientras continua abrasando a Astrid.

Hiccup: vasta con toda esta culpa lo que paso no fue responsabilidad de 1 solo todos tenemos parte en esto

Stoid: pero hijo yo fui el que tome a tu dragón el que no escucho yo simplemente deje que la ira y la estupidez me cegaran esto es mi culpa (bajando el rostro con vergüenza)

Hiccup: (con un tono suave de vos) Astrid podrías hacerme el favor de traerme un poco de agua mi garganta esta seca

Astrid sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta del suelo se sacude y baja las escaleras hacia la cocina, hiccup espera a que Astrid desaparezca por las escaleras para dirigirse a su padre

Hiccup: NOSOTROS SOMOS VIKINGOS LA MUERTE NO ES MAS QUE OTRO RIESGO OCUPACIONAL DONDE ESTA EL GRAN JEFE DE BERK STOID EL VASTO DONDE ESTA EL HOMBRE QUE LUCHABA CON DRAGONES A PUÑO LIMPIO LO ÚNICO QUE VEO AQUÍ ES A UN COBARDE Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTO OCURRA NO CUANDO MAS TE NECESITO.

Stoid no podía creer lo que escuchaba su propio hijo el que ase no mucho fue catalogado de inútil no solo le estaba sermoneando lo había llamado cobarde el peor insulto que un vikingo podía recibir pero ahora en ves de sentirse ofendido cada palabra era como una espada directo a su alma entonces escucho lo mas maravilloso que un padre podía escuchar de su hijo a pesar de todo lo necesitaba y fue en ese mismo instante que lo decidió arrojar el pasado y vivir por el presente si hiccup lo necesita el iba a estar ahí para el cueste lo que cueste.

En el momento que hiccup le dijo que fuera por agua ella comprendió de inmediato que hiccup quería hablar a solas con Stoid en el momento en que bajo las escaleras y llego ala sala central pudo escuchar la vos de hiccup increpando a su padre.

Stoid: lo siento hijo fue un momento de debilidad pero es parte del pasado ahora que es lo que necesitas de mi.

Hiccup: (con una sonrisa en su rostro) bien por que esto recién esta comenzando y ya puedo ver una tormenta aproximándose.


	4. Chapter 4 :Capitulo 3

Cerca de la puerta de atrás ahí dos baldes de agua en el suelo uno vacío y uno lleno con agua limpia Astrid toma un vaso de uno de los compartimientos de la cocina toma un cucharón

y procede a llenar el vaso antes de volver al segundo piso espera a que las cosas se calmen un poco una ves que ya no puede escuchar la voz de hiccup ella decide subir las escaleras.

Astrid: hiccup aquí esta el agua que pediste

Ella se acerca ala cama rápidamente y le entrega el agua a hiccup de forma cuidadosa cuando hiccup la recibe con ambas manos sus dedos se tocan de manera suave asiendo que un pequeño rubor aparezca en sus mejillas.

Hiccup: Astrid toma asiento necesito hablar con mi padre luego retomamos nuestra conversación

Astrid: OK

Hiccup se lleva el vaso a su boca y bebe de forma lenta le cuesta trabajo tragar debido al poco uso de su garganta tose un par de veces Stoid esta de pie esperando por su hijo comience a hablar.

Hiccup : padre lo primero que necesito es que el hecho de que este despierto permanezca en total secreto asta que yo lo diga lo segundo es el hecho de que entrenamos dragones no puede salir de esta isla nadie puede volar fuera de nuestros limites para el mundo exterior nada debe ser diferente seguimos siendo una tribu en guerra con los dragones esto es de suma importancia no queremos llamar la atención de nadie los dragones pueden ser amigos, compañeros, protectores pero también pueden ser poderosas herramientas de combate armas formidables y ahí muchos hombres que darían su vida por ponerles las manos enzima y no podemos permitirlo no voy a permitirlo (se puede ver una clara determinación en sus ojos cuando Dice estas palabras) me entiendes padre.

Stoid estaba bastante sorprendido su hijo tenia razón el posible peligro que los dragones representaban era bastante real y su hijo lo tenia claro ni una pizca de ingenuidad en su razonamiento Stoid sentía como el orgullo se llenaba en su pecho.

Stoid: lo entiendo hijo y veré que se haga ¿algo mas?

Hiccup: si cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

Stoid: 15 días

Hiccup: Astrid tu as estado aquí todo este tiempo

Astrid: si hiccup ¿por que?

Hiccup: mmm... (Pensando) padre necesito que después de hacer lo que te dije vallas ala casa Hofferson habla con su padre y dile que tienes toda la intención de hacer esto oficial (hiccup ase un gesto de manos señalando a el y Astrid) dile que tiene tu palabra que un contrato va ser negociado y firmado en el futuro cuando tengamos la edad apropiada si se pone difícil dile que estoy despierto pero que debe mantener el secreto y de no hacerlo cera acusado de tracción.

Stoid no lo podía creer su hijo no solo estaba pensando en su aldea si no que también en protegerla a ella que su reputación como vikinga no reciba ningún tipo de mancha y que decir de su reputación de doncella pura e intacta, Astrid estaba boquiabierta el había decidido su futuro como si nada ella realmente quería estar furiosa pero ella era mucho mas inteligente de lo que dejaba ver. Ella savia que solo había 2 opciones para ella el clan Haddock o el Jorgenson y ni siquiera quería contemplar la 2 segunda opción. Ella savia que hiccup no era solo un héroe el era mucho mas que eso y por ahora eso era suficiente.

Stoid: eso es todo

Hiccup: si padre

Stoid: bien entonces me voy cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme

Stoid bajo las escaleras hacia la sala principal se dirigió ala puerta de entrada y salio cerrándola por fuera.

Hiccup espero a oír la puerta cerrarse para acomodarse en el filo de la cama y poder estar frente a frente con Astrid tenia mucho que decir y explicar estaba nervioso como nunca en realidad no savia cual iba ser su reacción acaba de tratarla como si fuera un objeto algo para vender o comprar y lo ultimo que el quería era causar esa impresión así que tomo aliento y se preparo para hablar.

Hiccup : Astrid por favor escúchame y no digas nada asta que allá terminado (Astrid afirma con su cabeza de manera lenta ) a un recuerdo la ves que te vi por primera ves estábamos en el gran salón yo estaba con mi padre y mi madre en la mesa del jefe cenando tu estabas con tu familia llevabas 2 trenzas en ves de una con un vestido azul y tus botas de piel cuando tus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos no pude evitar enamorarme como un idiota fue como si Freya hubiera dejado escapar una de sus valquirias de eso Han pasado mas de 7 años y lo que ciento en mi corazón no a cambiado yo te amo Astrid y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo ahora yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi ( se nota un poco de tristeza en su vos ) y es por eso que necesito este acuerdo entre nuestras familias de esta forma puedo cortejarte de manera abierta de esta forma puedo conquistar tu corazón poco a poco centímetro a centímetro yo se que tal ves sea una falacia pero te prometo que sin importar como yo voy acerté feliz y que vamos a tener una vida juntos por que no ahí nada que desee mas en este momento .

Astrid estaba estupefacta una cantidad innumerables de sentimientos pasaban por su mente desde ira, rabia, indignación, entendimiento, cariño y un sentimiento nuevo que empujaba a todos los otros (yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi) como se atreve a siquiera pensar eso que acaso el hecho que lo allá cuidado todo este tiempo no significa nada que acaso mi llanto y lagrimas fueron derramadas en vano ella no lo iba aguantar Iba a dejar mas que claro lo que sentía.

Astrid: como te atreves Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Astrid se pone de pie) que acaso crees que hago esto por cualquiera que acaso crees que derramo lagrimas por cualquiera para tu información esto solo lo aria por alguien importante para mi no puedo decir que siento lo mismo que tu pero no tengas la menor duda que apruebo este acuerdo entre nuestras familias y que espero con ansias que me conquistes.

Hiccup no lo podía creer como podía ser tan idiota ahora era Ovio que ella sentía algo por el un sentimiento de felicidad lo lleno.

Astrid levanta su puño y lo golpea en el brazo

Hiccup: que rayos Astrid

Astrid: esto es por dudar de mi y esto (lo toma del collar de su túnica y presiona sus labios con los suyos) por todo lo demás

Hiccup se soba el brazo con una sonrisa entupida en su cara Astrid vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla del escritorio los dos están ahí mirando al suelo ruborizados asta que un extraño gruñido se escucha del estomago de hiccup.

Astrid lo escucha y no puede no dejar escapar una pequeña risa hiccup se toma el rostro no puede creer que su cuerpo lo traicione

Hiccup: no habrá algo que comer o si?

Astrid: espera un momento yo te traigo algo para comer

Hiccup: muchas gracias miladi

Astrid se ruboriza como un tomate con las palabras de hiccup y el significado que llevaban.


	5. Chapter 5 : capitulo 4

**Nota de autor: nada de esto me pertenece solo el argumento**

Astrid baja ala cocina a buscar comida al pasar por la sala nota que el desayuno que trajo para el jefe aun esta ahí se siente aliviada el solo pensamiento de cocinar le da pavor lo ultimo que quería era mandarlo a Valhala de nuevo.

Se acerca a la mesa donde esta la bandeja con un hogaza de pan unos vegetales y un trozo de carne que aun esta tibia .bueno esto tendrá que vastar por ahora piensa ella después de todo nunca lo e visto comer demasiado ahora que lo pienso bien desde la muerte de su madre es raro verlo en el gran salón comiendo y con los años esto se notaba mas al principio pensé que era por su madre pero el nunca fue muy participativo de nada de lo que sucedía en la aldea.

Astrid sintió una pequeña pesadez en su pecho pero decidió ignorarla por ahora había cosas mas importantes que atender.

Ella tomo la bandeja y subió las escaleras de forma lenta para evitar que algo se cayera al piso.

Astrid: hiccup espero que esto sea suficiente lo traje del gran salón para tu padre pero salio tan rápido que no comió nada

Hiccup: al menos huele bien

Hiccup se sienta en la cama con su espalda en el Respaldo de esta Astrid pone la bandeja en sus piernas de forma cuidadosa para no irritar el muñón. Astrid toma el vaso que estaba en el suelo junto ala cama y le dice a Hiccup que va a rellenarlo de manera rápida va y vuelve con el vaso lleno de agua y unos cubiertos para Hiccup.

Hiccup: gracias Astrid

Hiccup toma el cuchillo y abre la hogaza de pan en dos toma los vegetales y los pone dentro del pan y luego ase lo mismo con la carne y procede a comer. Astrid ve a hiccup cortar el pan y poner la carne y los vegetales como un relleno entre las dos piezas de pan esto era algo que nunca había visto la curiosidad la mataba debía preguntar.

Astrid: como le llamas a eso hiccup

Hiccup: hfgrhrjtyjkhkuimmm (tratando de hablar con la boca llena)

Astrid ase una cara de disgusto ante esto hiccup toma el vaso con agua y traga.

Hiccup: lo siento Astrid a esto lo llamo sándwich el pan toma el sabor de la carne y los vegetales haciéndolo bastante delicioso

Ella suelta una risita ante esto.

Astrid: solo a ti se te ocurriría algo como eso nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Hiccup se avergüenza ante esto nunca pensó que alguien como Astrid podría decirle estas palabras.

Hiccup: bueno como sabes aparte de ser un héroe y jinete de dragones también soy un inventor

Astrid: claro claro todos sabemos que tan buen inventor eres señor desastre caminando (con tono de provocación)

Hiccup: oye eso no es justo solo fueron unos problemas menores de calculo

Astrid y hiccup comienzan a reír juntos por un par de minutos luego se calman hiccup retomo su cara seria y Astrid supo Dei mediato que el momento había pasado ella también tomo compostura

Hiccup: Astrid después que caí en coma que fue lo que pasó como llegamos del nido a aquí

Astrid: bueno hiccup lo que paso fue….

Ella claramente estaba perturbada por lo que había pasado en esa isla los recuerdos difíciles de soportar de no quebrar en llanto por lo traumatizante de los hechos el sentimiento de perder lo todo la llenaba asta que sintió una cálida mano posarse de forma tierna en su mejilla.

Hiccup: Astrid todo esta bien yo estoy aquí vivo nada va sucederme ami yo no voy a ir a ningún lado aveces los planes no salen como uno espera pero no podría ser mas feliz de estar vivo y esto no va a cambiar

Al escuchar sus palabras toda la angustia y tristeza desaparecieron el tenia razón habían sobrevivido a la mayor batalla en la historia de las batallas no había nada que temer (los planes no salen como uno espera) que quería decir con eso un poco de preocupación se reflejo en su corazón pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

Astrid: lo siento hiccup ya estoy bien que paso después de que tu caíste en el coma fue esto

Flash back

Astrid escucha a Gobber decir que término con la operación

Gobber: Astrid ya puedes dejar de sostener la madera de su boca el esta inconsciente

Astrid: OK Gobber como esta el por favor dime que lo va a lograr

Gobber: (con una cara triste poco común para el) solo el tiempo y los dioses lo saben por ahora solo podemos rezar al menos su fiebre ha bajado un poco puedes vigilarlo por mi debo buscar a Stoid debemos volver cuanto antes ala isla

Astrid: OK Gobber déjamelo ami

Gobber: nunca deja de asombrarme tu valentía Astrid es la peor de las situaciones no dejas que el miedo te controle

Lo que no savia Gobber era que en ese momento el miedo y la incertidumbre la llenaban por completo ella no savia que hacer lo único que quería era estar a su lado sentía que si lo dejaba por un momento el simplemente desaparecería en el aire como nada.

Gobber: bien muchachos síganme debemos ayudar a stoid

Alf, Haakon, Bjork y Ivar: si señor

De manera rauda se levantaron y siguieron al herrero, en la playa se podían ver a vikingos corriendo de aquí para acá tratando de salvar lo que puedan de las naves que destruyo la muerte roja de la cual su cadáver aun dispara humo hacia el cielo el dragón se estrello no muy lejos de la grieta original que habían creados los vikingos en una pared del volcán inactivo había pequeñas rocas por todo lados esparcidas por la playa de arenas plomizas.

Stoid: cual es el reporte de las naves Spitelout

Spitelout: solo 3 de las naves pueden navegar tenemos una 4 pero sin mástil solo puede flotar

Astrid: OH Hiccup esto es nuestra culpa tal ves si no hubiera sido tan entrometida tu no estarías en esta situación

Astrid recuerda la noche antes de que Hiccup tuviera que enfrentar ala pesadilla monstruosa recuerda el viaje lo maravilloso que fue recuerda a los dragones y el nido y la primera ves que vieron ala reina ella sentía un miedo como nunca su primer instinto era ir ala aldea decirle al jefe pero hiccup el no tenia miedo es mas estaba mas determinado que nunca a proteger a su dragón la determinación se veía en sus ojos entonces Astrid se vio a si misma en la playa temblado como una niña si la situación fuera a la inversa ella estaba segura que el estaría ahí afuera creando un plan para salvarlos a todos esto le dio fuerzas.

Astrid: Toothless puedes cuidarlo por mi debo hablar con el jefe

Toothless hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, Astrid se levanto y corrió por la playa buscando al jefe

Gobber: Stoid cual es la situación ahí algo en lo que pueda ayudar

Stoid: viejo amigo como esta hiccup

Gobber: si tenemos suerte lo lograra pero debemos sacarlo de esta maldita isla

Stoid: ya tenemos 3 naves el ira en el primer viaje de vuelta

Gobber: i que ahí de esa cuarta que esta flotando ahí

Stoid: no tiene mástil no puede ir ningún lado sin remos

Astrid buscaba al jefe por la pedregosa playa las olas se escuchaban golpear los restos de las naves siniestradas que se hundían poco a poco en las horillas poco profundas de la bahía.

Alo lejos pudo divisar al jefe con su hermano político y a Gobber acercándose a ellos.

Fishlegs: Ey esa que va ahí no es Astrid

Ruff y Tuff: donde (al mismo tiempo)

Snotlout: si creo que es ella se dirige donde el jefe

Fishlegs: vamos a seguirla

Todos se levantaron y siguieron a Astrid, al acercarse al jefe y Gobber pudo escuchar la conversación que tenían y en ese momento una idea se formo en su cabeza.

Astrid: podemos hacer que los dragones la remolque

Stoid y Gobber se sorprendieron al escuchar a Astrid pero entonces se dieron cuenta que no era mala idea.

Stoid: no es mala idea pero como

Astrid: podemos amarrar cuerdas ala proa y los dragones pueden tomarlas con sus fauces

Gobber: no es mala idea pero necesitamos al menos 4 dragones para llevar ese peso

Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff y Snotlout: no ahí problema

Astrid se sorprende de verlos cuando fue que me siguieron aquí

Stoid: bien doy mi aprobación entre más barcos mas gente puedo sacar de esta isla

Gobber: Uds. reúnan a sus dragones yo voy a buscar cuerdas lo suficientemente fuertes

Para el trabajo

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo todos se ponen en acción.

Astrid: i Uds. por que decidieron ayudar tan de repente

Fishlegs: que quieres decir Astrid claro que queremos ayudar lo ultimo que quiero es quedarme en esta isla para siempre me aterra

Ruff: yo solo seguí al resto

Tuff: no iba a dejar que me dejen atrás

Snotlout: es mi responsabilidad como futuro heredero de Berk (le guiña un ojo a Astrid)

Astrid le da una mirada mortal pero no podía molestarse en lidiar con esto ahora además no es su batalla ella estaba segura que una ves que el real heredero se recupere tomara su lugar que le pertenece por derecho de sangre. Ahora debían buscar a su dragones por el nido se habían formado grupos de la misma especie por toda la playa otros simplemente volaban en circulo por la boca del volcán no se tardaron en encontrarlos y volver con el jefe.

Stoid: (su vos fuerte y precisa) CARGEN TODO MUJERES Y HERIDOS PRIMERO ASEGUREN DE QUE NADIE SE QUE DE EN LA ISLA NOS VAMOS EN 30 MINUTOS

Gobber: stoid los preparativos están listo ya tengo las cuerdas donde están Astrid y los muchachos

I en ese mismo momento los dragones y jinetes aterrizan Astrid se baja de Stormfly y se dirige al dúo

Astrid: jefe, Gobber ya estamos listo y se me permite jefe creo que seria bueno poner a hiccup en la nave remolcada por los dragones y también que sea esta la que guíe el camino fuera de este laberinto de rocas

Stoid lo piensa por unos momentos es verdad que llegaron aquí con la guía de un dragón a si que es lógico salir de la misma forma además la nave remolcada será mas rápida si este plan funsiona solo había un problema

Stoid: estoy de acuerdo pero alguien debe convencer al furia nocturna de dejarnos mover a hiccup

Astrid: Toothless

Stoid: ¿Qué?

Astrid: su nombre es Toothless y no se preocupe yo me encargo

Stoid: bien lo dejo en tus manos entonces

Convencer a Toothless no fue tarea fácil pero una ves que se le permitió a el llevar a hiccup en su espalda no hubo problema una ves todo listo era hora de partir.

Stoid: bien todos listo

Gobber: si los dragones tienen las cuerdas que esta amarradas ala proa

Stoid: que estamos esperando vamos

Entonces cada dragón y jinete se levantaron lentamente de la cubierta del Drakkar y empezó a moverse de manera lenta pero segura entre mas se acercaban a aguas mas profundas la velocidad aumentaba los demás naves siguieron de la cuarta se dispararon flechas encendidas a piras mortuorias improvisadas con lo que quedo de los demás barcos no podían darse el lujo de llevarse a sus muertos para un funeral apropiado después en la nave guía iban Stoid Gobber los heridos mas graves Hiccup y Astrid quien decidió quedarse a cuidarlo el viaje fue rápido y silencioso asta que las costa de Berk podían verse una ves que llegaron a puerto una masa de gente los esperaba al ver a los dragones remolcando el Drakkar se sorprendieron por decir lo mínimo y cuando vieron a un furia nocturna cargar con el hijo del jefe el que no ase menos de un par de horas no solo había sido desheredado si no que convertido en un paria para la tribu un sentimiento de indignación surgió de la muchedumbre estaban preparados para pedir exigir explicaciones asta que vieron a stoid bajar con una cara hecha de piedra que simplemente decía el que diga algo en contra de esto dese por muerto esto acallo cualquier intento de reclamo o pregunta entonces Gobber bajo de manera rápida y grito un par de ordenes algo poco inusual en el vikingo de carácter jovial.

Gobber: QUE ASEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO ESTUPIDOS LLAMEN ALA CURANDERA Y DIGANLE QUE VALLA ALA CASA DEL JEFE MAÑANA HABRA UNA REUNION EN EL GRAN SALON AHÍ SE EXPLICARA QUE PASO

La muchedumbre se disperso rápidamente excepto por una mujer alta rubia de ojos azules con su cabello tomado vestida con botas de piel calzas azules un vestido del mismo color i en la parte superior un delantal era Ingrid hofferson madre de Astrid se acerco rápida mente a ella que estaba junto a Toothless y hiccup.

Ingrid: Astrid que rayos fue lo que paso por que vienen con dragones y eso es un furia nocturna (con un pánico evidente en su vos)

Astrid: madre por favor no ahora en la reunión el jefe lo explicara todo por el momento debo ayudar a hiccup me entiendes mama

Ingrid: esta bien por ahora al menos asta mañana yo le explicare a tu padre cuando regrese de patrulla

Fin del flash back

Astrid: eso fue lo que paso al otro día Stoid explico la situación no puedo decir que la gente estaba muy convencida tuvimos que hacer demostraciones mayormente Fishlegs ya que su Gronckle Meatlug era la mas sumisa después ayudamos en lo que pudimos y los pobladores empezaron a ver a los dragones diferente esto causo que relaciones vikingo dragón se generaran de forma espontánea

Hiccup: debo decir que tu plan fue brillante usar a los dragones de esa forma ¿ellos ya tienen nombre?

Astrid: mi Nadder se llama Stormfly

Hiccup: (una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su boca) un nombre hermoso para un hermoso dragón y que decir de su jinete

Astrid se sonrojo un poco no podía creer que simples palabras la hicieran sentir tan bien no lo comprendía pero no le importaba.

Astrid: los halagos no te llevaran a nada señor jinete de dragón

Hiccup: no puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo (tratando de hacer una cara inocente)

Astrid suelta una sonrisita para luego poner una cara mas seria

Astrid: Hiccup puedo preguntarte algo

Hiccup: claro lo que quieras

Astrid: por que quieres mantener el hecho que estas despierto en secreto que acaso no es un momento feliz que estés despierto y bien se que no es la mejor de las condiciones pero no creo que eso deba importante

Hiccup: Astrid que es tan diferente ahora por que soy de repente un héroe

Astrid: …..

Hiccup : la respuesta es nada para ellos yo sigo siendo la misma persona que era antes el hecho que allá logrado lo imposible en esa isla solo tendrá impacto en esa isla de todos los guerreros que lucharon ese día gran parte de ellos debe pensar que solo tuve suerte y la otra que fue Toothless el que hizo el trabajo yo solo era una inconveniente carga en su espalda puedo apostar que muchos de ellos desean mi muerte ellos saben que yo soy el único heredero con un derecho innegable ala posición de jefe una ves yo este fuera de la ecuación entonces la posición de jefe es libre para todos el mas fuerte puede tomarla por la fuerza sin que nadie diga nada para rebatirlo después de todo nadie espera nada de mi por lo tanto si la aldea sabe que estoy despierto y en la condición en la que me encuentro los intentos de asesinato empezaran a caer como la lluvia es por esto que debemos mantener el secreto asta que me recupere por completo y pueda salir caminando de aquí

Astrid no lo podía creer no lo quería creer pero entre mas pensaba mas razón le veía alas palabras de Hiccup esta aldea nunca lo quiso es mas la burla y el hostigamiento que sufría a diario era para llevar a cualquier persona a su limite.

Astrid: (con vos entre cortada) entonces p por que nos salvaste ese día

Hiccup: eso es simple Astrid por que era lo correcto

No lo podía creer que habían hecho como se atrevieron a tratarlo así el era todo lo que se podría buscar en un líder coraje, valentía y heroísmo sentía una tristeza y al mismo tiempo esperanza por que ahora tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle todo el cariño el apreció que se merece todo el amor ¿amor? Como si Thor mismo le lanzara un rayo a su pecho Astrid comprendió Dei mediato que era esa calidez en su pecho que era esa seguridad que sentía cuando voló por primera ves con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho por que su corazón se aceleraba cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los suyos ella lo amaba era extraño nuevo maravilloso ahora mas que nunca deseaba que esa conversación de Stoid con su padre llegue a buen puerto

Astrid: lo comprendo Hiccup te prometo que el secreto será mantenido asta que decidas lo contrario

Hiccup: bien Astrid estoy un poco cansado y ya esta atardeciendo antes que se me olvide vuelve a tu casa tus padres deben de estar preocupados yo estoy bien te prometo que mañana mis ojos se abrirán igual que hoy

Astrid: pero Hiccup

Hiccup: sin peros lo último que queremos es rumores inventados de nosotros

Astrid: esta bien pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para cuidarte

Hiccup: no soy un niño puedo cuidarme solo

Astrid: sin peros Hiccup

Hiccup: esta bien

Astrid se levanta de la silla y va irse pero.

Hiccup: Astrid antes que te vallas ven acércate quiero decirte algo

Ella se acerca

Hiccup: mas cerca

En el momento que Astrid se acerca lo suficiente Hiccup se inclina la toma de los hombros y la besa de manera suave solo sus labios asen contacto por un par de segundos y se separan

Hiccup: buenas noches miladi

Astrid esta pasmada el la había engañado para robarle un beso sabia que debía estar molesta pero lo único que sentía era felicidad tenia una sonrisa entupida en su cara muy a lo Hiccup

Astrid: buenas noches

Fue lo único que pudo decir y se fue como el viento

La mañana de ese mismo día

Stoid cerró la puerta por fuera

Stoid: bien hoy cera un largo día


	6. Chapter 6: Capitulo 5

Stoid estaba parado en la colina de su casa desde ahí se podía ver toda la villa las casa en formación circular uno externo y uno interno en el medio se encontraba la forja la tapicería el sastre la plaza y el mercado donde Johann hacia negocios cuando arribaba de forma estacional en verano y primavera cuando los primeros signos del invierno llegaban esa era la ultima ves que lo veíamos por ese año al lado derecho de la casa del jefe en una posición mas alta estaba el gran salón una escalera de piedra que bajaba toda la colina asta la parte central de la plaza de esta partía la calle principal que cruzaba en línea recta toda la aldea llegando al puerto donde los pescadores trabajaban y las visitas de otras tribus se recibían . desde la plaza podías acceder ala residencia del jefe al gran salón y si ibas ala izquierda se encontraba la choza de Gothi la anciana de la tribu y curandera Stoid a un recuerda como fue que la cargo hacia su casa para que pudiera atender a Hiccup decir que estaba molesta es decir poco pero una ves que vio al paciente todo paso a segundo plano un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se empezó a formar en Stoid pero rápidamente se sobrepuso este no era el momento para esto su hijo lo necesita y el no iba a fallarle lo primero que iba a hacer era visitar a un viejo amigo se dirigió raudamente ala forja bajando las escaleras que llevaban de su casa ala plaza al acercarse ala forja se podían escuchar el martillo en el yunque Gobber estaba trabajando en algo Stoid se acerco ala puerta que tenia la ventanilla de atención abierta asomo la cabeza.

Stoid: Gobber estas aquí necesito hablar contigo

Gobber: Stoid claro pasa es mas yo también quería decirte algo

Stoid entra en la forja de un lado esta la fragua y el yunque que usa Gobber una estantería llena de armas nuevas y usadas y otras que parecen mas chatarra que otra cosa en el centro una chimenea que llevaba a una claraboya en el techo que dejaba salir el humo y el vapor en la parte derecha del edificio habían varios barriles con agua y material sin refinar. continua a la fragua de Gobber ahí una pequeña mesa y en la parte izquierda ahí otra fragua y yunque que son de Hiccup ahí un pequeño cuarto separado por una corredera donde un escritorio y silla están puesto también de Hiccup , Gobber sumerge el acero que estaba golpeando en el barril para que se enfríe una ves hecho esto lo coloca sobre el yunque se saca su delantal y guantes de cuero cambia su mano martillo por su tradicional gancho y le señala a Stoid que se siente en la mesa cosa que el jefe acepta con gusto.

Stoid: bueno Gobber necesito tu consejo e decidido que el hecho que entrenamos dragones debe ser mantenido en secreto y que nadie puede volar fuera de Berk no queremos atraer la atención de la gente incorrecta

Stoid trato de decir esto de la manera mas convincente posible para no levantar sospecha alguna pero Gobber siendo la persona que es sabia que había algo raro la prudencia no era el estilo de su amigo nunca lo fue en ese momento su cerebro puso las cosas juntas y tomo una suposición solo faltaba confirmarla

Gobber: Hiccup esta despierto verdad (con un tono de estar indicando lo obvio)

Stoid: QUE….NO….ESPERA COMO LO SAVES QUIEN TE LO DIJO (con un tono de desesperación)

Gobber soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Stoid perder su compostura de forma tan rápida en ese momento en el que su suposición era correcta sintió un alivio tremendo el chico estaba despierto

Gobber: tú lo acabas de Acer Stoid

Stoid se da cuenta de la situación y toma su mano y la pone en su frente no puede creer que cayera en un truco tan infantil el no era un niño por Thor

Stoid: si Gobber el esta despierto fue su idea

Gobber: no es mala idea si me lo preguntas creo que el chico tiene razón no debemos atraer atención no querida sobretodo de Alvin y escuche que los berserker tienen un nuevo jefe

Stoid: Dagur va ser un dolor en el trasero ese chico tiene algo malo en la cabeza la forma en que mato a su padre y madre es un maldito trastornado y Alvin ni siquiera quiero pensar en el con dragones

Gobber: Hiccup siempre tiene una especie de plan en su cabeza estoy seguro que ya esta pensando en algo

Stoid: eso me lleva al segundo punto nadie debe saber que el esta despierto Gobber nadie asta que el decida lo contrario

Esto lo golpeo de una forma extraña por que Hiccup quiere ocultar esto que motivos pueden haber seguramente no cera.

Gobber: ¿crees que Hiccup esta tratando de evitar un atentado a su vida?

Stoid: entre mas lo pienso es lo único que tiene sentido

Gobber no lo puede creer como es posible que no pueda confiar en su propia gente entonces los recuerdos de cómo su aprendiz era tratado vinieron a su cabeza como fue humillado y objeto de burla de golpizas que mayormente provenían de su propia sangre su propio primo el chico que estaba destinado Acer su segundo al mando si alguna ves se convertía en jefe Gobber no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia entonces supo que Hiccup no estaba tan lejos de estar equivocado es mas probablemente tenia la razón

Gobber: lo entiendo mantendré el secreto

Stoid: gracias camarada

Gobber: ni lo menciones

Stoid: pero eso no es todo no vas a creer lo que me dijo después tu también sabes que mi hijo tiene un pequeño amor por Astrid

Gobber: HAHAHA ¿pequeño? Ese chico esta totalmente enamorado de esa chica

Si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada ves que lo sorprendí mirándola por la ventanilla como un idiota ya seria el hombre más rico del archipiélago.

Stoid: bueno solo voy a decir que su padre y yo vamos a tener una conversación esta tarde

Gobber: ah crecen tan rápido y Finn lo sabe

Stoid: aun no

Gobber: bueno pasando a otro tema quiero mostrarte algo

Gobber se acerca ala estantería y de uno de los estantes toma un objeto envuelto en una manta de piel de oveja se acerca a Stoid y le entrega el objeto

Stoid: esto es lo que creo que es

Stoid lo desenvuelve y puede ver una prótesis para su pierna hecha de metal y madera la parte que conecta la pierna con la prótesis esta recubierta con piel y lana para mantener el frío del metal fuera del muñón la parte que va a servir para remplazar lo perdido tiene un diseño simple sin ningún tipo de gravado algo funcional y seguro.

Stoid: no se como agradecértelo

Gobber: no ase falta el hecho de volver a verlo caminar con orgullo y dignidad es suficiente

Stoid: no podría tener aun mejor hermano de batalla q tú

Gobber: ya basta de sentimentalismos somos vikingos por Odín

Stoid: tienes razón tenemos trabajo que Acer todos debemos reunirnos en el gran salón ahora voy a ir por Spitelout tu avisa a los demás

Gobber: entendido jefe

Stoid se retira de la forja con rapidez Gobber al ver su figura retirarse no puede evitar pensar que su amigo ya no cargaba ese peso gigante en su espalda en sus ojos aun se podía ver cansancio pero ahora un rayo de esperanza se podían observar el futuro no se veía tan oscuro.

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón todos estaban expectantes, el gran salón era una estructura gigante con dos puertas abatibles de roble que eran la entrada a un recinto gigante llenos de mesas agrupadas en semi circulo desde el mas grande al mas pequeño tenían un enorme fuego central que mantenía el lugar caliente en la parte posterior se encontraba la cocina donde la comida se preparaba una bodega donde se guardaban barriles de agua miel y ale.

Para celebraciones especiales como Snoggletop, bodas y presentación de nuevos miembros de la tribu en la posición mas cercana al fuego central se encontraba la mesa del jefe y su familia después de esta salían la del segundo al mando y sus consejeros que eran los 4 clanes con mas influencia ya sea monetaria o en aporte de guerreros.

Fishlegs: de que crees que se trate esto

Snotlout: probablemente tío Stoid va nombrarme su heredero

Ruff: en tus sueños si alguien tiene el potencial de convertirse en jefe esa es Astrid

Tuff: hablando de ella donde rayos esta

Ruff: donde mas aliento de Trolls cuidando al moribundo

Fishlegs: el no esta moribundo al menos no que sepamos además ya tenemos a un heredero y Astrid esta cuidándolo así que nada va pasarle

Tuff: están en su nidito de amor

Snotlout golpea a Tuff este cae al piso riendo

Snotlout: ella solo lo esta vigilando para que no haga algo entupido y se mate así mismo nada mas no ahí nada entre ellos Astrid es mía

Ruff: hahaha sigue pensando eso

La vos del jefe se escucha por todo el salón todos se calla y prestan atención. El jefe comienza con su discurso. el nuevo curso de acción es explicado la reacción a este fue tibia por decir lo mínimo hubo que explicar las razones para las decisiones que se habían tomado pero con el tiempo se llego a que todos se pusieran de acuerdo al final de la junta muchos vikingos se acercaron para preguntar por la salud de su heredero si había mostrado signos de despertar Stoid solo dijo que el estaba mejor que su respiración no era tan errática y que paresia que en cualquier momento despertaba el hablo con unos o dos mas y luego se dirigió donde Finn Hofferson se encontraba.

Stoid: Finn quiero hablar contigo un momento

El padre de Astrid se acerco a Stoid y el le susurro algo al oído Finn hizo un gesto afirmativo y se retiro el gesto entre los 2 hombres paso totalmente desapercibido

Para la muchedumbre que se encontraba.

Finn al salir del gran salón se apresuro a bajar las escaleras de piedra hacia su casa que estaba en el semi circulo interior de la aldea donde la casas de los clanes mas importantes se encontraban era la primera del lado izquierdo la casa no era tan grande como la del jefe contaba solo con dos salas la central que tenia un segundo piso de madera sostenido por vigas y una secundaria ala derecha que era usado como dormitorio de el matrimonio en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Astrid la sala central contaba con un fuego central con una claraboya para el humo saliera por el techo no todas las familias tenían el privilegio de poder costearse una chimenea como la familia haddock en la parte de atrás de la sala estaba la cocina el cuarto de baño y la puerta trasera entre los dos en el patio trasero había un gallinero y un pequeño huerto donde se cultivan vegetales el retrete también se encofraba aquí , Finn entra a su casa de manera rápida y llama a su esposa que estaba en la cocina.

Finn: Ingrid no vas a creer lo que paso en la reunión

Ingrid: déjame adivinar Stoid te pidió una reunión para hablar sobre algo privado

Ingrid era una mujer tenaz y astuta y al igual que su hija era mucho mas inteligente de lo que dejaba ver su esposo al escuchar esto no se sorprendió el savia de la astucia y brillantes de su esposa esta era una de las muchas razones por la cual el la Eligió a ella para casarse a pesar que la competencia no era poca.

Finn: perspicaz como siempre que crees que quiera cera ¿una propuesta de contrato?

Que mas podría ser es lo único que tiene sentido pero no seria mas prudente esperar al que el muchacho despertara si es que alguna ves lo iba Acer un prometido inconsciente no podía convertirse en marido ni menos tener hijos esto era una desventaja enorme para el además el asunto con los dragones lo que hizo fue algo remarcable digno de el mayor héroe vikingo de nuestra historia pero había algo mas en el estas eran las dudas que Ingrid tenia ella no iba a entregar a su única hija a alguien que no la merecía.

Ingrid: que más podría ser creo que quiere golpear el hierro mientras a un esta caliente

Finn: si pienso lo mismo pero el problema es el muchacho no se si sea material para jefe que futuro le podría dar a nuestra hija

Ingrid: si me preguntas ami ninguno

Finn: mmmmmm puede ser pero no juzguemos antes de escuchar a Stoid el dijo que vendría una ves se encargue de unos asuntos menores

Ingrid: tienes razón querido tal ves si tenemos suerte Stoid quiere que Astrid sea la nueva jefa mientras un nuevo heredero es producido

Finn esta maravillado con esa idea un Hofferson jefe de Berk ella seria un haddock para cuando eso pase pero no cambia el hecho tal ves esta unión no seria tan mala idea

Después de todo

Stoid termina con su ultimo asunto y se prepara para hablar con Finn no le podía fallar a su hijo no de nuevo con determinación se dirige alas puertas del gran salón al abrirlas se encuentra con Gobber.

Gobber: Stoid supongo que vas ala casa Hofferson cual el plan de batalla

Stoid: bueno es simple solo debo hacerle ver lo conveniente que es para su clan unirse al nuestro

Gobber: bueno si las cosas fueran tan simples sabes que Finn no es ningún tonto influenciable y que decir de Ingrid esa mujer es como una zorra su astucia es legendaria

Stoid: lo se Gobber Hiccup me dijo que podía decirles que estaba despierto si lo necesitaba si las cosa se ponen muy difícil le diré que tal ves su hija es necesaria para solidificar la posición de Hiccup

Gobber: sabes que eso puede ser malinterpretado

Stoid: lo se estoy contando con eso

Gobber: supongo que no es tan mala idea

Gobber al ver que se acercan ala plaza se despide deseándole suerte a Stoid por bien del chico el sabe que va necesitarla

Stoid esta frente ala casa y toca la puerta Ingrid abre y lo recibe de manera respetuosa Finn esta junto al fuego sentado en su silla favorita le señala a Stoid que se acerque y tome asiento en la silla que esta frente a el.

Finn: bien Stoid de que era de lo que querías hablarme

Stoid: bueno yendo al punto es sobre mi hijo y tu hija Astrid creo que seria de provecho mutuo para las dos familias una unión vía matrimonio

Finn: mmm... No lo se Astrid tiene una muy buena reputación en cambio tu hijo

Stoid: que quieres decir mi hijo es el más grande héroe de la era vikinga

Finn se sorprende que Stoid no allá respondido de una manera mas aireada ala mención de la pobre reputación de su hijo esto era sospechoso aquí ahí terror terrible encerrado

Finn: eso es verdad pero el hecho es que en algún momento la fama va a pasar entonces que

Stoid: bueno es por eso que tu hija seria de gran ayuda en solidificar nuestra posición

Finn no lo podía creer tal ves su esposa tenia razón pero el savia que no todo lo que brilla es oro

Finn: digamos que aceptamos cuales serian las condiciones

Stoid: bueno esto seria un acuerdo entre nosotros y el contrato seria negociado una ves que ellos estén en la edad apropiada

Finn savia que había algo mas no estaba seguro si Stoid quería tener espacio si algo mas se presentaba tal ves el muchacho estaba en peor condición de lo que se pensaba tal vez este moribundo.

Finn: la salud de tu hijo como se encuentra

Stoid maldijo en su mente savia que esto iba a surgir tarde o temprano el debe estar sospechando que la salud de Hiccup no es la mejor que estoy tratando de crear una situación donde puedo salirme del trato de manera fácil para no verme obligado a convertir a Astrid en mi sucesor como la prometida de Hiccup si algo le llega a pasar a el.

Stoid: siendo sincero…. (Pausa por unos momentos meditando si decir o no) el esta bien de hecho el esta despierto y en estos momentos debe de estar hablando con tu hija

Lo savia el chico estaba consiente así que este era el secreto pero por que mantener esto en secreto

Finn: si el esta bien por que el secreto

Stoid: por su expresa petición

Finn: entiendo bueno Stoid creo que veo el beneficio de este acuerdo y asta nuevo aviso acepto Astrid es la prometida de Hiccup asta que estén en edad de casarse

Stoid se levanta y le da la mano a Finn seguido de un abraso esto sella el acuerdo verbal entre los dos Stoid ase un moviendo hacia la puerta señalando su retirada Finn ofrece acompañarlo antes de esto Stoid gira.

Stoid: supongo que no debo decirte que la situación de mi hijo es un secreto no quiero tener que mandarte a isla paria hahaha

Finn: nunca me han gustado tus bromas Stoid no te preocupes mis labios están sellado

Con esto Stoid se retira.

Ingrid emerge de la cocina donde estaba escuchando la conversación de Stoid y su esposo

Ingrid: que piensas querido podemos confiar en el jefe sigo pensando que ahí algo mas en esto

Finn: si lo se el hecho de que Hiccup este despierto y el secreto de esto es sospechoso por decir lo menos

Ingrid: creo que tal vez esta idea no nació de Stoid si no del chico me mencionaste sobre mantener los dragones en secreto también probablemente la idea venga de el también

Finn: pero cual seria el punto no me digas que

Ingrid: si creo que Hiccup el quiere solidificar su propia posición a trabes de Astrid el conquistador de dragones quiere ser también el hombre que no solo supero ala mas brillante vikinga de su generación si no que también logro conquistarla a ella.

Finn: talvez solo el tiempo lo dirá

Afuera de la casa haddock Astrid se dirigía a su propia casa al bajar las escaleras vio como el jefe venia subiendo en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio Astrid se detuvo ella savia que el debía venir de su casa tal ves ella podía llamarse a si misma la prometida de Hiccup horrendous haddock III el solo pensarlo la llenaba de una extraña felicidad a pesar del hecho que debía dejar de ser una shieldmaiden cosa que extrañamente no le importaba algo por lo cual a entrenado la mayor parte de su vida.

Stoid ve a Astrid en frente de el solo unos cuantos escalones más arriba decide acercarse para darle la buena noticia.

Astrid: jefe como le fue con mi padre (con un poco de miedo en su vos)

Stoid: bueno a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que el toque de una mujer estuvo presente en el clan haddock y a decir verdad siempre quise tener una hija

Astrid: estonces eso quiere decir (con una obvia entusiasmo en su vos)

Stoid: si Astrid todo fue bien si nada sucede en un par de años serás Astrid haddock esposa de Hiccup futuro jefe de Berk

Astrid estaba pasmada ahora era real el era suyo y de nadie mas ahora ella podía lanzar una hacha ala cabeza de cualquier zorra que quisiera acercársele fue sorprendente como muchachas que nunca habían siquiera hablado con el se presentaron en su casa con la excusa de querer mostrar sus respectos al héroe de Berk mientras el estaba inconsciente un claro acto de querer ponerse en buena posición en frente del jefe después de todo era el quien desidia el futuro de su hijo por tanto también la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa pero Hiccup la Eligió a ella el prometió cortejarme conquistar mi corazón sabia que el ya la tenia en sus manos.

Astrid: jefe no sabe lo feliz que me ase esto

Stoid: Stoid Astrid puedes llamarme Stoid ahora somos familia y hablando de eso como esta el

Astrid: el esta bien le di de comer y hablamos el sueño lo estaba atacando así que debe de estar durmiendo en este momento

Stoid: supongo que te envío a tu casa siempre preocupado de los demás Astrid cuento contigo para que lo cuides yo no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para estar con el todo lo que quisiera la aldea necesita de un jefe

Astrid: por supuesto je… Stoid nada me haría más feliz

Stoid dejo que Astrid siguiera su camino y el el suyo Astrid que ahora sentía un alivio en ves de incertidumbre por el futuro las cosas se veían mucho mejor al acercarse a su casa sabia que debía conversar con su madre de esto.

Ingrid: mi amor creo que seria mejor si me dejas hablar con ella tal ves ella pueda decirnos algo mas de esta situación

Finn: no podría estar mas de acuerdo Thor sabe que ella confía mas en ti que en mi si no fuera por esas malditas búsquedas del nido que llevaban a nada hubiera tenido mas tiempo para ella

Ingrid: no es tu culpa si no de Stoid y su obsesión por el nido supongo que ese es otro punto a favor de Hiccup

Finn: tienes razón

En ese momento Astrid abre la puerta principal y entra ala casa los padre de Astrid están junto al fuego central y la ven entrar

Ingrid y Finn: Astrid querida ven necesitamos hablar contigo

Astrid toma una silla de la cocina y se posiciona frente a sus padres entonces Ingrid comienza a hablar

Ingrid: Astrid que es lo que sabes acerca del asunto que Stoid quería hablar con nosotros

Astrid: se sobre sus intención de un acuerdo para un contrato

Ingrid: bien bueno como sabes el estuvo aquí ase un momento nosotros aceptamos su propuesta pero queremos tu opinión si tu no quieres esto podemos cancelarlo nada esta en piedra y tu tienes mas que suficientes ofertas de otros clanes

Astrid: no madre estoy de acuerdo con el contrato con Hiccup (en su cara se podía ver un rubor leve)

Ingrid estaba sorprendida el chico ya había tomado el corazón de su hija bajo las narices de todos tal ves el era mas astuto de lo que se veía.

Ingrid: y cual es la opinión de Hiccup de esto

Astrid: para ser sincera fue su idea en primer lugar

Lo savia ese chico estaba planeando algo el sabe muy bien de su posición social precaria y quiere usar a mi Astrid para mejorar su propia imagen

Ingrid: estas segura que esto es lo que quieres vas a tirar todos esos años de entrenamiento ala basura por que en el momento en que te conviertas en su esposa va a tener otro tipo de responsabilidades de ti se esperara que tomes el lugar de líder entre las mujeres y que decir de el heredero que se esperara que tu produzcas

Astrid savia muy bien de esto savia que era lo que se esperaba de ella no podía decir que estaba preparada para todo pero también savia que tenia tiempo.

Astrid: estoy segura madre

Estaba sorprendida su hija había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo pensar que lo único que llenaba su mente ase unas semana era entrenar matar dragones y ganar el en entrenamiento de dragón aun recuerdo la frustración y rabia que se podían ver en sus ojos cuando Hiccup la venció en el examen final.

Ingrid: que fue lo que cambio Astrid

Astrid: no lo se yo yo (con vos dudosa) ya no tengo miedo

Ingrid: ¿?

Astrid: mama yo entrenaba por el cuando el nos dejo lo perdí todo y solo quedo miedo a vivir sin el a no saber que hacer conmigo misma el entrenamiento solo era una forma de escapar

Ingrid: pero Astrid uds solo tenían 4 años no podías hacer nada el pesadilla monstruosa se estrello contra la casa tu hermano gemelo hizo lo que pudo para salvarte para que vivieras no para que vivas con miedo

Ingrid preocupada se acerca a Astrid y la abrasa su hija solloza un poco y continua su explicación.

Astrid: lo se madre pero no pude evitarlo mi vida era miedo y venganza los dragones ellos eran la causa ellos debían pagar por lo que hicieron viví mi vida con eso en mi mente asta que lo conocí a el de verdad no como la gente decía que era no como su padre se expresaba de el si no a su forma real el lo arreglo todo le dio sentido a todo ya no necesitaba seguir luchando contra sombras y recuerdos yo lo amo madre

Ingrid estaba estupefacta su hija había cargado con una carga invisible toda su vida la muerte de su hermano fue un gran golpe ellos fueron los menores de 5 hermanos y ella era mi única mujer y este chico que paresia que era nada que nunca llegaría a ser nada rayos algunos asta pensaban que moriría antes de siquiera caminar no solo había probado a todos equivocados no solo conquisto a su aldea y tribu ganando el espacio que le pertenece por derecho si no que había tomado lo mas precioso para ella debajo de sus narices este chico no este hombre era un demonio comparable a su furia nocturna pero el era nuestro demonio ahora ya no había duda en mi mente de la valía de Hiccup.

Ingrid: bien entonces todo esta listo mi pequeña valquiria el es tuyo y no dejes que nadie se acerque a el yo también vi a esas zorras tratando de escabullirse a través del jefe

Astrid: lo se madre no te preocupes

Ingrid: bien bueno supongo que desde mañana empezara tu entrenamiento

Astrid: ¿entrenamiento?

Ingrid: de esposa necesitas una serie de habilidades no quieres que el pobre chico se muera de hambre o ande desnudo por ahí

Un sonrojo se puede ver en la cara de su hija al nombrar a Hiccup desnudo.

Astrid: gracias madre creo que tengo mucho que aprender

Ingrid: sobretodo en la cocina la última vez casi matas a tu padre hahaha

Astrid: madre por favor eso fue un accidente un problema menor de calculo

Astrid se pone la mano en la boca no puede creer que acaba de usar una de sus excusas su madre la mira con una expresión de asombro y entendimiento esto molesta a Astrid un poco pero después de un momento lo deja pasar

Astrid: estoy cansada madre padre voy a dormir

Ingrid y Finn: claro hija buenas noches

Astrid se levanta de forma cansada y sube por las escaleras a su habitación

Finn: no puedo creerlo ese chico es un demonio y que Astrid allá cargado con esa culpa todo estos años maldigo a Stoid y su bastarda búsqueda por el nido mi lugar era aquí contigo con nuestra familia

Ingrid pone una palma suavemente sobre su cara y le da un beso apasionado después de un par de minutos se separan

Ingrid: por favor no te culpes el pasado no puede ser cambiado tu creías que era lo correcto en ese tiempo y lugar ahora dejemos de hablar del pasado concentrémonos en el presente que tenemos mucho que celebrar si sabes a lo que me refiero (dándole una mirada seductora)

Finn entiende el mensaje de forma inmediata se levanta y toma a su esposa al estilo novia esta suelta unas risitas y lo besa mientras se dirigen a su cuarto

Ingrid: si tenemos suerte tal ves podamos tener otra hija que podrás cuidar

**Nota de autor: espero la historia sea de agrado asta el momento tengo pensado en hacer un capitulo de snoggletop pero no estoy seguro me gustaría su opinión al respecto**


	7. Chapter 7: Capitilo 6

Habitación de Hiccup al día siguiente

El chico se movía de un lado a otro en la cama claramente teniendo un mal sueño una pesadilla. El despierta con un pequeño grito estirando su mano hacia el techo Toothless ve esto y deja su cama de piedra para acercarse a su jinete de forma rápida usa su hocico para reconfortarlo.

Hiccup: esta bien Toothless solo fue una pesadilla o mas bien un recuerdo del pasado

Hiccup acaricia la cabeza de su dragón para mostrarle que todo esta bien toothless se calma y vuelve ala cama de roca la ropa de cama es arrojada aun lado Hiccup suelta un suspiro ante la visión de la falta de su pie de alguna manera el esperaba que solo allá sido un sueño una horrible pesadilla pero el savia mejor que eso nunca iba a pasar esta era la realidad y había que enfrentarla con esto en su mente el giró y se acerco ala orilla de su cama.

Hiccup: Toothless ven necesito que me ayudes a bajarme

El dragón se acerco de manera rauda cuidadosamente uso su cabeza como una especie de muletilla para que Hiccup se sentara en el suelo una ves ahí el muchacho uso sus brazos para alejarse de la cama unos metros Hiccup pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comienza a hacer abdominales de forma lenta y dolorosa su dragón lo mira de forma extraña no esta seguro que rayos esta haciendo Hiccup nota esto y se detiene.

Hiccup: Toothless estoy despertando mis músculos después de 15 días de estar estirado estos se atrofian si dejo que esto pase después será mas difícil para mi lo entiendes verdad

El dragón solo hizo su sonrisa característica Hiccup no estaba seguro si lo entendía pero no podía pensar mucho en eso continuo con la rutina que tenia en su mente después de las abdominales tomo su pierna buena y la llevo a su pecho lo mejor que pudo hizo un par de repetición y se detuvo trato de mover su Pierna herida un poco con gran dolor logro hacerlo por unos segundo y se detuvo.

Hiccup: bien es todo por hoy toothless ayúdame a volver ala cama

Una ves sentado en su cama Hiccup pudo apreciar los primeros rayos de sol entrando por su persiana estaba amaneciendo Hiccup mira a su alrededor buscando algo encuentra lo que busca en su escritorio una libreta y un pincel en tinta

Hiccup: Toothless puedes tomar esa libreta que esta enzima del escritorio y tráemela por favor

El dragón se mueve y ase lo que Hiccup le pidió de forma precisa Hiccup le pide el pincel a continuación una ves que lo tiene en su mano procede a escribir una nota

Padre te necesito aquí arriba ven ahora por favor

Hiccup: bien Toothless toma esta nota ve ala habitación de mi padre y asegúrate que la lea

El dragón tomo la nota en sus fauces sin dientes y se movió a la escalera bajándola de forma rápida asta la planta baja paso por la chimenea que tenia un fuego débil y llego a la puerta de la habitación del jefe de manera inteligente uso sus patas delanteras para abrir la cerradura de la puerta una ves adentro pudo ver la enorme cama que tenia un enorme bulto encima de ella cubierto por la ropa de cama el ronquido se podía escuchar asta el puerto Toothless sin perder tiempo salto sobre el cuerpo dormido del jefe.

Stoid: Mm mmm mmm que rayos quien se atreve a molestar tan temprano en la mañana

Stoid se sorprende a ver al furia nocturna encima de el por un momento paso por su mente que era así como iba a morir en su cama pero entrando en razón empujo esos pensamientos a la parte de su cerebro que paresia que aun no despertaba del todo

Stoid: Toothless que demonios ases aquí espera que es eso que tienes en la boca

Toothless abre su boca y deja caer la nota en el regazo de Stoid el la toma la abre y procede a leerla una ves hecho esto comprende por que el dragón estaba aquí ayer cuando llego en la noche después de su encuentro con Astrid subió para chequear a su hijo y efectivamente como la muchacha había dicho el estaba en un sueño profundo que a diferencia de antes era calmado con ritmo constante no como antes que el despertara en el que se podía apreciar una lucha interna contra el dolor.

Stoid: bien Toothless ya puedes bajarte de mi déjame vestirme y subo

Stoid se levanta tan rápido como su enorme cuerpo lo deja se dirige a su armario de roble y toma su tunica su capa y sus calzas verdes la dejas sobre la cama y se dirige a un pequeño tocador con un espejo abajo junto al tocador ahí un balde de madera con agua limpia que Stoid usa para lavarse la cara y la boca después toma el balde y tira su contenido por la ventana de la habitación procede a vestirse rápidamente con su tunica verde su calza verdes se pone su cinturón de cota de maya y la capa de piel de oso sin olvidar el casco hecho de la armadura del pecho de su desaparecida esposa sale de la habitación a la sala principal y sube las escaleras allí ve a Hiccup sentado en su cama este ve a su padre venir y lo saluda.

Hiccup: buenos días padre

Stoid: buenos días hijo como te sientes hoy (se podía ver un poco de preocupación en su mirada)

Hiccup: como un Rayo de sol (lleno de sarcasmo)

Stoid no pudo evitar reír un poco si su hijo podía ser sarcástico eso quiere decir que esta mejor de lo que esperaba

Stoid: bueno hijo que es lo que quieres de mi

Hiccup: primero quiero saber como fue la reunión con la aldea y con los Hofferson

Stoid se acerco a la cama tomo la silla del escritorio de Hiccup y se sentó en ella y entonces empezó a hablar con su hijo

Stoid: bueno con la aldea no voy a decir que fue un viaje sin problemas tuve que explicar mas de una ves ciertas cosas pero el mensaje se entendió y todos están de acuerdo que esta es la mejor forma de abordar el problema con los dragones y la gente que los quiere como armas en ves de compañeros en cuanto a lo otro me place decirte que ya tienes prometida y que los mas probable es que ahora mismo este planeando toda tu vida HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiccup trata de hacer una mirada desaprobatoria pero falla miserablemente

Hiccup: si si si muy gracioso papa hahaha

Stoid siente como si un pequeño peso se levantara de su corazón el sabe que es normal que un hijo llame papa a su padre pero desde que despertó solo decía padre y la forma como lo decía con un poco de frialdad en su vos totalmente diferente a como lo dijo ahora se escucho mas calido sincero

Hiccup: papa por que no huelo a guano de yak

Stoid: ¿Hu?

Hiccup: estuve inconciente por 15 días en los que no pude bañarme ni lavarme por favor dime que tu lo hiciste y que Astrid no me vio desnudo sin saberlo

Stoid: no te preocupes hijo aunque ella se ofreció a hacerlo no me pareció correcto así que yo y Gobber lo asíamos por turnos

Hiccup soltó un aliento que no savia que estaba conteniendo.

Hiccup: bien puedes ayudarme a vestirme mi ropa esta en el cofre que esta a un lado de mi escritorio

Stoid abrió el cofre y tomo la ropa de Hiccup la usual tunica verde calzas verdes un cinturón café su abrigo de piel y una de sus botas se las entrego a Hiccup para que se vistiera Stoid lo ayudo a acortar una de las piernas ya que no era necesaria

Hiccup: papa ahí una libreta en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio tiene una tapa gruesa café ahí hay esquemas de diversos inventos pásamela

Stoid busco por los cajones uno por uno asta que la encontró

Stoid: ¿esta?

Hiccup: si esa gracias, Toothless ven aquí necesito tu ayuda

El dragón se movió a su lado en un segundo Hiccup le señalo que bajara su cuerpo mas cerca del suelo para poder montarlo

Hiccup: papa ayúdame aquí ponme en el lomo de Toothless

Stoid hizo lo que se le pidió levanto a Hiccup por los brazos y lo deposito de manera lenta sobre Toothless una ves que Hiccup estaba montado le ordeno al dragón que bajara ala planta baja

Hiccup: un frío de los mil demonios

Stoid: deja que avivo el fuego

Stoid toma un poco de leña y la arroja ala chimenea después de unos momentos se puede apreciar el fuego retomando fuerza y calentando toda la habitación

Hiccup: gracias ahora esta mucho mejor ayúdame a sentarme en la mecedora junto al fuego

Stoid lo toma del lomo de Toothless entre sus brazos y lo deposita en la silla al hacer esto puede comprender por que su hijo le pidió que su estado fuera mantenido en secreto su movilidad es casi nula este es su momento mas débil expuesto seria tan fácil el ni siquiera puede correr un sentimiento de gratitud nació en su mente hacia el dragón el furia nocturna jamás permitiría que nada le pase a su hijo no ahí mejor guardián en este momento.

Hiccup: papa necesito a Gobber supongo que mi prótesis ya esta terminada

Stoid: pero hijo Gobber no sabe que estas despierto

Hiccup: si claro puedo apostar que le dijiste en los primeros 5 seg. de conversación

Stoid trato de verse ofendido por la acusación después de un momento soltó un suspiro señalando su derrota.

Stoid: si hijo Gobber sabe pero te aseguro que mantendrá el secreto

Hiccup: de todas formas necesita que el supiera

Stoid: tal ves esa información hubiera sido mejor saberla ayer (con un tono de molestia en su vos)

Hiccup le da una sonrisa a su padre tratando de verse inocente Stoid solo ase un par de ruidos inteligibles y se prepara para salir hacer su trabajo de jefe.

Stoid: bueno hijo le diré a Gobber que venga durante el día ahora debo ir y hacer de jefe

Hiccup: espera vas a enviar a alguien verdad a un necesito ayuda aquí

Stoid: eso derrota la idea del secreto verdad déjame pensarlo mmm... que tal tu prometida (con un poco de malicia en su cara)

No es que Hiccup no le gustara la idea de pasar todo el día con Astrid es mas no podía pedir algo mejor pero el sentía que había tomado tanto tiempo de ella.

Hiccup: eso seria perfecto

Stoid: bien entonces esta decidido

Stoid se mueve hacia la puerta principal y sale Hiccup ve a su padre salir y se recuesta en la silla mecedora asta que el calor del fuego lo rodea llenando su cuerpo el se acerca a su muñón y empieza a masajearlo lentamente con un poco de dolor asta que el calor entra por las vendas reconfortándolo una ves el calor calienta todo su cuerpo deja el masaje y toma la libreta la abre y se pueden ver diversos esquemas de maquinas algunas posible y otras no tanto entre ellas esquemas para grúas , ballestas , catapultas y el lanzador de bola que uso para derribar a Toothless y uno de un raro callón hecho de metal con una pequeña escritura en el fondo idea desechada por falta de combustible apropiado las hojas se detienen en el diseño de la prótesis del dragón y su silla de montar.

Hiccup: mira compañero vamos a rehacer tu cola para que podamos volar de nuevo

Al escuchar esto Toothless empezó a saltar en círculos como un perro gigante con la lengua colgando de su boca

Hiccup :(la risa de Hiccup llena la habitación) con lagrimas en sus ojos esta bien Toothless se que estas contento pero vas a votar la casa abajo

Toothless se detiene entendiendo lo que Hiccup decía entonces el se concentra en los esquemas que tiene enfrente y Dei mediato pone su brillante mente a trabajar el sabe que debe hacer modificaciones a esta y las ideas comienzan a fluir.

Habitación de Astrid el mismo día

Astrid despierta con un susto al encontrarse un una habitación extraña esta no era la casa del jefe ni la habitación de Hiccup después de unos segundos recordó que ayer volvió a su casa y esta era su propia habitación puede escuchar la vos de su madre llamándola de la planta baja

Ingrid: ASTRID QUERIDA EL DASAYUNO ESTA LISTO BAJA

Astrid se levanta de forma rápida se dirige a su armario toma sus calza negras su falda con puntas de metal su tunica celeste sus hombreras con armadura las deja sobre su cama y se dirige a su tocador y toma un cepillo y comienza a arreglar su cabello una ves que esta libre de nudos trenza su hermoso cabello dorado en su trenza característica se toma el balde con agua y procede a lavarse una ves lista se levanta se saca el camisón por sus hombros y se viste se pone unas botas y baja unas ves allí se dirige ala mesa donde el desayuno ya esta servido su padre esta sentado en la cabecera de la mesa su madre a su lado y junto a su madre esta su silla ella se acerca rápidamente y se Sienta.

Astrid: buenos días padre, madre

Finn: buenos días querida como dormiste

Astrid: muy bien

Ingrid: que bueno escuchar eso por que tenemos un largo día por delante

Astrid: pero debo ir ala casa del jefe a ayudar a Hiccup (se sonroja al darse cuenta lo que dijo)

Ingrid: vaya ese chico realmente te tiene en sus manos verdad (un risa escapa de la boca de su madre)

Astrid: MAMA me avergüenzas (con su cara mas roja todavía)

Astrid savia que lo que dice su madre era cierto ella aun no puede creer que el foco de su vida allá cambiado tanto sus padres se rieron juntos a pesar de la protestas de su hija entonces Ingrid le explico a su hija que el jefe había estado en su casa mas temprano en la mañana pidiéndoles si su hija podía cuidar al suyo después de todo el era su prometida.

Ingrid: bien Astrid toma esa cesta con comida para que vallemos ala casa Haddock

Astrid: ¿?

Ingrid: no puedo enseñarte nada si no estamos juntos recuerda que hoy empieza tu entrenamiento

Astrid entiende Dei mediato su madre tenia razón

Finn: bien creo que yo también me voy el jefe me espera para una reunión de consejo

Ingrid: bien querido buena suerte

Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso con esto Finn toma su casco y abrigo y sale por la puerta su madre le señala a Astrid que tome la cesta para irse

Ingrid: además alguien debe vigilar a Ud. 2 soy muy joven para ser abuela

Astrid no puede creer que su madre haya insinuado eso con una cara roja como un tomate

Astrid: MAMA yo nunca el nunca no haríamos eso

Ingrid: es bueno saberlo

Con una risita su madre sale de su casa su hija la sigue una ves afuera Astrid llama a su Nadder que emerge del patio trasero

Astrid: vamos chica quieres ver a Toothless

El Nadder chilla como un ave y sigue a las 2 mujeres por la plaza y hacia las escaleras que guían ala casa Haddock

Hiccup esta rehaciendo los esquemas de la prótesis y trabajando en una idea para una cola que no lo necesite a el para ser operada esta intensamente concentrado en ello que no noto que alguien había golpeado la puerta pero si su dragón este se acerca ala puerta y olfatea por la rendija del suelo al notar el olor de la chica Toothless abre la puerta dejándola pasar Astrid al notar a Hiccup sentado junto al fuego en la mecedora tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto cuando entraron.

Astrid: es bueno saber que el héroe de Berk esta atento a cada movimiento que pasa a su alrededor (con vos molesta)

Hiccup salio de su estado de concentración y fue entonces que noto que no estaba solo y la vos que le hablaba su cerebro hizo todo tipo de suposiciones al mismo tiempo asta que reconoció la forma de Astrid enfrente de el

Hiccup: Toothless lo tiene cubierto el solo te dejo entrar por que te reconoció (tratando de verse confiado)

Astrid: si claro Hiccup que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido alguien más alguien que quisiera acerté daño o tal ves algo peor (con clara preocupación en su vos)

Hiccup: Astrid nada va pasarme ven aquí

Astrid se acerca a Hiccup cruzando la sala asta el fuego el deja la libreta y el pincel en su regazo y estira sus brazos hacia ella Astrid no pierde un momento en abrasarlo de vuelta Hiccup aprovecha para darle un pequeño beso.

Ingrid: coff coff coff

Ingrid se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención del par.

Hiccup: no viniste sola verdad

Astrid: eh no vine con mi madre

Al escuchar esto Hiccup retira los brazos que tenia alrededor de su prometida en un segundo esto sorprende a Astrid pero lo que dijo después mas.

Hiccup: juro por todos los dioses que esto es lo más lejos que hemos llegado así que por favor no me mate suegra.

Ingrid: no te preocupes chico mi hija me aseguro eso ase como 5 min. Atrás

Astrid también deja de abrasarlo y lo golpea en el hombro por la idiotez que acaba de decir

Astrid: tu valentía me sorprende puedes enfrentarte aun dragón gigante pero le temes ami madre

Hiccup: Ey eso no es justo un dragón gigante no tiene la reputación de tu madre no se tu pero morir por una hacha ala cabeza no esta dentro de mis planes

Ingrid solo se río de la pareja verlos le recordó a ella y su esposo cuando tenían esta edad el también le tenia miedo ami madre aunque nunca comprendí ¿Por qué? por que la verdad mi padre era mucho mas peligroso.

Hiccup: suegra si no es problema que le pregunte como paso por mi dragón

Ingrid: después que Astrid me lo presento solo necesite un pescado de la cesta para que me dejara pasar ahora esta afuera jugando con Stormfly

Hiccup no lo puede creer como es posible que un pescado haga olvidar su deber de guardián.

Hiccup: (entre murmullos) reptil inútil

Astrid toma la cesta con comida y la lleva ala cocina su madre entra toma una silla y se sienta en la silla enfrente de el

Ingrid: Hiccup como te sientes

Hiccup: e estado peor a si que bien Astrid puedes hacerme el favor de alimentar a Toothless por favor

Astrid: claro Hiccup

Astrid toma una cesta con pescados que esta en la cocina y sale por la puerta trasera.

Hiccup: ahora suegra que es lo realmente quiere saber

Ingrid se sorprendió con esto en el momento en que Astrid salio sus expresiones y la mirada en sus ojos cambio de la de un chico la de un guerrero que a estado en mas de mil batallas esto confirmaba que había mucho mas en este chico de lo que se veía.

Ingrid: ya que lo preguntas lo que realmente quiero saber es cual son tus intensiones con mi hija

Hiccup: bueno eso es fácil yo he amado a su hija desde que tenia 8 se que la forma en que hice que mi padre impusiera su voluntad en uds no fue la mejor manera pero no podía correr riesgos no podía esperar a recuperarme Astrid no es solo hermosa ella es inteligente, valiente, honorable y por lo demás pone el bienestar de su pueblo por sobre ella la primera ves que ella me vio con Toothless lo primero que hizo fue tratar de advertir al jefe tuve que hacer lo imposible para convencerla de lo contrario

Ingrid estaba convencida este chico hablaba con tanta pasión sobre su hija se nota que la ama ahora no puede creer que siquiera hayan considerado la oferta de los Jorgenson el ego de ese chico no caería en toda la isla en cambio el reconocía el valor de su niña sus virtudes y defectos.

Ingrid: bien puedo decir que con orgullo puedo llamarte hijo

Hiccup se sonroja a mas no poder nunca en su vida imagino que iba a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo nunca pensó tener otra madre aunque esta sea una política y nunca pensó que esta iba querer siquiera ser relacionada de esa manera a el.

Hiccup: para ser sincero no esperaba esto siempre pensé que mi familia política me odiaría

Astrid que ase un momento estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta al escuchar esto no puede resistirlo mas y abre la puerta de un tiron entra ala cocina se dirige asta su prometido y con todas las fuerzas que puede juntar lo golpea en el hombro.

Hiccup: QUE RAYOS MUJER QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE SE ME CAIGA EL BRAZO

Astrid: (con ojos llorosos) eres un idiota cuando vas Haber todo lo que vales Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III que acaso crees que cualquiera hubiera sacrificado todo por su tribu como lo hiciste tu nunca mas quiero escuchar esas palabras eres un héroe el mas grande de la historia para cualquier familia seria un privilegio un honor tenerte entre sus miembros me entiendes

Ingrid: no podía haberlo dicho mejor pero hija ese temperamento tuyo tal vez debamos trabajar en eso

Hiccup: esta bien capte el mensaje pero tenias que golpearme tan fuerte rayos (sobandoce el brazo)

Astrid: lo siento Hiccup es que escucharte decir eso simplemente no pude controlarme tal ves esto lo compense

Astrid se inclina lo toma del cuello y lo besa de forma apasionada no importándole que su madre este ahí después de un minuto se separa de el

Astrid: madre puedes ayudarme a hacerle algo de comer por favor

Con esto Ingrid se levanta de la silla y se dirige ala cocina con su hija dejando a un Hiccup con una sonrisa idiota en su cara

Astrid: bien espero que tengas hambre

Hiccup: claro que si podría comerme un yak

Astrid: no creo que caiga en tu estomago además vas comer pollo

Astrid pone una bandeja en su regazo y luego pone el plato con una pechuga de pollo entera y unos vegetales alrededor el olor que salía era para Acer agua la boca

Hiccup: esto se ve fantástico

Astrid: espero que te guste yo misma lo hice con la ayuda de mi madre

Hiccup se puso un poco nervioso por esto no es que no confiara en Astrid ni nada parecido es mas ella es una extraordinaria guerrera y cazadora seguramente cocinar no era un desafío para ella así que con confianza Hiccup probo la comida estaba un poco seca nada que un poco de agua no resuelva así dentro de todo estaba bastante bueno.

Hiccup: Astrid esta delicioso

En Astrid se le puede ver una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla ella estaba preocupada de cómo saldría esto una ves que Hiccup termino Astrid rápidamente tomo la bandeja con el plato vacío y los cubiertos los iba a llevar ala cocina cuando de pronto Gobber entro por la puerta.

Gobber: Hiccup tienes que contarme como fue que conquistaste a Astrid sabes después de todo ese asunto con la heredera de Bog Burglars que aseguraba que tu habías tomado su inocencia cuando se perdieron en el bosque por horas a pesar que solo tenias 11

Antes de que pudiera terminar puede oír como una bandeja cae al suelo y se rompe el plato entonces nota que su aprendiz no esta solo.

Gobber: tal vez venga en un mejor momento

Gobber solo alcanza a girar a medias cuando un cuchillo se clava en el marco de la puerta este había venido de la cocina

Gobber: o tal ves me quede

Ingrid: (con un chillido en sus manos) si Gobber me encantaría escuchar el resto de esa historia

Hiccup no podía creer que su maestro allá dicho eso que acaso la frase no hablaremos de este asunto nunca mas no significaban nada para el.


	8. Chapter 8 : Capitulo 7

**Nota de autor: nada me pertenece solo el argumento quiero agradecer las review que ha recibido la historia me dan ánimos para sacar Capítulos más rápido**

Hiccup: si me dejan explicar verán que esto es solo un lamentable malentendido de parte de mi maestro

Astrid se da vuelta con una mirada acecina hacia Hiccup se podía ver como se sentía traicionada y engañada que acaso las palabras que había dicho ase no mas que un día atrás no significaban nada que acaso para el no era mas que un juego y quien rayos era esa sorra muy heredera de una tribu será pero tendría que pasar por enzima de mi cadáver ante de dejar que tome lo que es mío por derecho.

Hiccup noto como sus ojos reflejaban esto su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora como demonios Gobber podía se tan boca suelta y en el peor momento no voy dejar que esto que me costo tanto se valla al demonio no ahora que la tengo a ella.

Astrid: bien prometido te escucho (con frialdad en su vos)

Hiccup: bien por donde empiezo ya se. Este incidente paso ase un año y medio estábamos visitando la isla de Bog donde la tribu bog burglars vivía mi padre tenia una reunión con Big-Boobied Bertha ella tenia una hija Ca (decidió que era mejor no nombrarla por su nombre en ese momento no queriendo crear mas malentendidos) la heredera de su tribu ella debió haber tenido unos 13 tal ves 14 no estoy seguro bueno el punto es que a ella le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas una ves le robo los calzoncillos ami papa y los uso como bandera.

Gobber: recuerdo ese día eso fue tan gracioso

Astrid y Ingrid le dieron miradas a Gobber que decían que no interrumpiera la explicación si quería seguir con vida Gobber entendió Dei mediato y mantuvo silencio.

Hiccup : bueno en cuanto llegamos ala isla y nos encontramos con la jefa y su hija mi padre le pidio ala hija de Bertha si podía cuidarme ya que yo solo tenia 12 y mi padre no quería dejarme solo por miedo a que me perdiera o que valla a explotar algo no seria la primera ves que pasaba ella acepto con gusto no puedo describirla por que sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo como era ni como se llamaba ella decidió que era buena idea explorar el bosque lo hicimos por horas el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo esperado sin saberlo el sol ya estaba ocultándose corrimos de vuelta ala aldea en cuanto llegamos hay toda la tribu estaba buscándonos para que decir que mi padre estaba molesto por decir lo menos y igual que Bertha fue entonces que su hija hizo la acusación creo que pensó que esto los distraería de su enojo supongo que no quería ver como mi padre me gritaba en publico no estoy seguro el punto es que nada paso ese día lo juro por mi honor como heredero de esta tribu me crees verdad mi valquiria yo jamás te engañaría jamás.

Astrid lo pensó en realidad no tenia razones para desconfiar de el además solo tenia 12 años

Astrid: esta bien te creo Hiccup pero no se tal ves si me dieras una compensación

Genial ni siquiera estamos casados y ya me quiere exprimir bueno al menos me creyó Cami es como mi hermana lo ultimo que necesito es que se odien mutuamente las necesito alas 2.

Hiccup: mmm recuerdas el hacha que tu padre le regalo a tu madre para su aniversario

La cara de Astrid se ilumino esa hacha era presiona la hoja el mango y la inscripción que tenia.

Astrid: si la recuerdo ¿Por qué?

Hiccup: que te párese una echa ala medida para ti yo diseñe y forje esa hacha puedo hacer una mucho mas hermosa para ti aunque cualquier arma por bella que sea no seria merecedora de que una belleza como tu la cargue

Astrid se sonrojo con esto ella savia que el solo la estaba halagando para ganar su perdón así que iba a tomar el hacha con gusto.

Astrid: esta bien Hiccup

Hiccup: bien Gobber espero que al menos lo que traes debajo del brazo sea mi prótesis

Gobber estaba pensando como Hiccup iba Acer esa hacha de donde iba sacar los materiales y el dinero una orden así costaba mucho entonces comprendió su plan esto va costarme un ojo de la cara.

Astrid va ala cocina para tomar una escoba y una pala para recoger los restos del plato roto cuando tomaba la escoba su madre se acerco a ella.

Ingrid: Astrid realmente le crees la explicación que dio sabes que podemos cancelar esto si quieres no puedes vivir tu vida al lado de alguien que no confías

Astrid: mama claro que confío en el me extraña que me preguntes eso no ahí razón para que me mienta

Ingrid: el mantuvo al dragón en secreto por meses nos mintió a todos respecto a eso

Astrid: madre eso fue totalmente diferente sabes muy bien que el tenia una razón para eso o me va decir que Stoid no lo hubiera matado a primera vista

Ingrid: debo decir que tienes razón el chico tenias sus razones para hacer lo que hizo además nosotros nunca nos mostramos con interés si el logro mantener al dragón en secreto fue por que a nosotros nunca nos intereso saber ese secreto

Gobber: si Hiccup aquí traigo tu prótesis

Gobber le entrego el bulto a Hiccup este lo abrió y vio el trabajo de su maestro era simple pero eficiente.

Hiccup: podría hacerle algunas modificaciones pero aparte de eso es una bella pieza de herrería

Hiccup separa la parte que va en el muñón amarrada con tiras de cuero y hebillas de metal un perno es lo que une las dos partes desatornilla la parte que va tocar el suelo y va servir como remplazo a su pie y la mitad de su pantorrilla.

Hiccup: Astrid puedes darme una mano aquí necesito tus dedos delgados para esto

Astrid estaba votando los últimos pedazos de plato roto en un barril vacío para luego ser quemado cuando este se llene al momento que escucho a Hiccup su corazón se apretó como podía desconfiar de el cuando le pedía que le ayudara con algo tan delicado como su herida y punto mas débil de su cuerpo en un momento estaba a su lado Hiccup le paso la parte de la prótesis que va amarrada a su muñón.

Hiccup: bien Astrid con cuidado amarra las correas ami pierna

Con un movimiento delicado pero velos de sus dedos lo ase.

Hiccup: bien ahora toma la parte inferior y atorníllala en el perno que sale de la parte superior

Toma la prótesis y con cuidado lo ase asta que llega al límite del perno quedando la prótesis segura.

Hiccup: bien ahora ayúdenme a levantarme

Astrid y Gobber toma cada uno un brazo de Hiccup y lo ponen de pie lentamente Hiccup siente un poco de dolor pero esta bien Ingrid se acerca al trío y Gobber lo suelta dejándolo apoyado en Astrid.

Hiccup: debo decir que se siente bien estar de pie de nuevo que piensas Astrid no tan mal para un lisiado

Astrid lo mira a los ojos desde la primera ves que lo enfrento en el pequeño valle donde lo encontró con su dragón nunca dejo de admirar su fuerza interior pero ahora que lo mira nota que sus ojos están ala misma altura no podía ser ella era mas alta que el a menos el creció en estos 15 días tenían la misma altura no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco el paresia mas un hombre que un chico entre mas pasaba el tiempo.

Astrid: Hiccup somos del mismo tamaño

Hiccup: es verdad puedo ver tus hermosos ojos color cielo sin tener que levantar la cabeza y también puedo Acer esto

Hiccup se acerco puso su mano libre en la mejilla de Astrid y le dio un suave beso en la boca después de un momento se separaron.

Astrid no podía creerlo así de fácil impuso su voluntad sobre ella no puede decir que no le gusto.

Hiccup: si me golpeas me voy a caer (con una sonrisa torcida en su boca)

Gobber: bien veo que la prótesis fusiona de las mil maravillas

Ingrid: debo decir que es un alivio verte de pie de nuevo creo que esto amerita una celebración

En el momento que Ingrid dice eso la puerta se abre y Stoid y Finn junto a Toothless entran en la casa.

Stoid: alguien dijo celebración

En ese mismo momento Stoid mira a su hijo de pie enfrente de el no lo puede creer nunca pensó que vería este momento al menos no tan pronto.

Stoid: hijo no puedo creerlo que ya estas de pie debemos Acer un festín en el gran salón para celebrarlo

Hiccup: padre ni se te ocurra solo estoy de pie por que Astrid me esta sosteniendo aun ahí mucho que avanzar antes de poder decir que ya estoy bien

Stoid siente un poco de tristeza al escuchar esto es verdad aun falta mucho.

Ingrid: bueno si no podemos tener un festín que tal una agradable cena familiar

A todos les agrado la idea esto puso una sonrisa en la cara de Stoid.

Ingrid: querido puedes ir con Stoid y Gobber a buscar leña para la cocina mientras yo y Astrid preparamos la cena

Los tres hombres se prepararon de inmediato para salir Astrid ayudo a Hiccup a sentarse de nuevo en la mecedora con su nueva pierna antes que los 3 salieran Hiccup llamo a Gobber.

Hiccup: Gobber espera aun ahí cosas que necesito discutir contigo

Stoid y Finn dejan que Gobber se quede junto a Hiccup después de todo alguna razón a de tener para esto Gobber se sienta en frente de Hiccup mientras el toma la libreta que había dejado en el apoya brazos de la mecedora y la abre donde esta el esquema de la cola de Toothless.

Hiccup: que quedo de la prótesis de Toothless después de la batalla

Gobber: nada salvable muchacho trate de Acer una copia pero con lo que quedo me fue imposible

Hiccup abre la libreta mostrándo el esquema a Gobber que lo toma con ambas manos al verlo no puede creer la complejidad del artefacto este superaba con creces cualquier enseñanza que le allá dado al chico en sus 6 años de enseñanzas un sentimiento de orgullo para el muchacho que consideraba como su hijo nació en su pecho.

Hiccup: y con esto puedes reproducirla le hice algunos cambios pero debería ser posible para alguien de tu experiencia

Gobber: es mas compleja que la otra pero creo que puedo hacerlo me tomara mas tiempo pero es posible

Hiccup: bien ahora da vuelta la hoja

Ahí había otro esquema de una cola con un sistema de engranaje este le permitiría al dragón controlar la cola por si mismo.

Gobber: pero Hiccup cual es el punto vas a dejar a tu dragón irse

Hiccup: no Gobber necesito que Toothless tenga libertad de movimiento ahí cosas que el puede Acer solo además el orgullo de un dragón es su capacidad de volar el necesita cierta independencia de mi yo no voy a poder estar con el todo el tiempo no es justo que el este anclado al suelo.

En ese momento Hiccup no estaba listo para rebelar la razones completas para esta cola el savia que había dragones errantes por todos lados el iba a enviar a Toothless a reunirlos a todos en un solo punto después de todo el era el rey dragón después de derrotar ala reina.

Gobber: bien Hiccup lo entiendo esta cola es compleja nunca había visto algunos de estos mecanismos

Hiccup: lo se Gobber no te preocupes yo voy a ayudarte después de todo tengo que forjar una hacha por la culpa de cierta persona que no pudo mantener su boca cerrada como se le pidió que hiciera

Gobber iba a responder algo pero se quedo callado en ese momento Hiccup noto que Toothless estaba oliendo la prótesis tratando de deducir que era.

Hiccup: que te párese compañero es mi nueva pierna se que tal ves no es igual ala otra pero es lo que ahí y abra que conformarse lo entiendes verdad

Toothless movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa señalando que entendía algo hizo contacto en el cerebro de Hiccup su dragón el podía pero no puede ser a pesar de las señales la libreta el pincel el mensaje que le dio a su padre y ahora esto.

Hiccup: Toothless tu puedes entenderme puedes entender nórdico

Toothless ase de nuevo un movimiento afirmativo Hiccup no lo podía creer esto abría un mar de posibilidades.

Hiccup: lo puedes creer Gobber el puede entenderme

Gobber: bueno muchacho el siempre a sido el mas inteligente de los dragones

Hiccup: eso es verdad nunca se deja ver nunca toma nada lo único que alerta de su presencia es su rugido y las ruinas que quedan donde su llama golpea por que el nunca falla La descendencia impía de los relámpagos y la misma muerte si te encuentras con el lo único que podría salvarte es un salmón hahaha

Gobber: en eso tienes razón muchacho bien creo voy a ayudar a Stoid y Finn ya terminamos aquí verdad

Hiccup: si maestro

Gobber se levanta y sale por la puerta de atrás. Toothless al escuchar la palabra salmón levanto inmediatamente las orejas y mira a Hiccup con expectación.

Hiccup: no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo esta bien ayúdame a levantarme

Toothless usa su cabeza para ayudar a Hiccup a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo lo logra trata de dar un paso pero resbala y cae Toothless pone su cabeza en su espalda para evitar la caída entonces Hiccup usa su cabeza como muletilla.

Hiccup: gracias amigo

Hiccup empieza a dar pasos lentos pero seguros cruza la sala y se dirige ala cocina Astrid esta ayudando a su madre cuando lo ve primero de pie luego casi caer y finalmente caminando deja el cuchillo en el mostrador y pone sus manos en su boca no puede creer que este caminando.

Ingrid: Astrid ya tienes eso listo

Ingrid al no recibir respuesta de su hija se da vuelta a ver lo que pasaba vio a su hija con sus manos en la boca y lagrimas en sus ojos sintió algo de pánico pero cuando miro ala dirección en la que su hija estaba mirando lo vio el muchacho no solo estaba caminando si no que a pesar de estar apoyado en el dragón lo estaba asiendo por si solo la fuerza interior de este chico es algo de temer cada ves mas siente que hicieron la decisión correcta.

Hiccup: pueden dejar de mirarme como si Thor hubiera descendido del cielo y entrado por el techo

El tono de molestia se puede escuchar claro en la vos de Hiccup.

Astrid: perdón por emocionarme por tu recuperación no es que no estuviera preocupada ni nada

Ingrid se sorprendió Astrid era bastante buena en el juego de la culpa tal ves aprendió de verme a mi y su padre todos estos años Hiccup se sintió culpable Dei mediato.

Hiccup: no fue lo que quise decir por favor no quiero que estés enojada conmigo

Astrid: esta bien pero que rayos ases levantado aun no estas listo para usar tu pierna

Hiccup: Toothless tiene hambre y pienso alimentarlo el es mi dragón y debo hacerme cargo de el

Astrid pone sus manos en su cadera tratando de decir que no había forma que lo dejara hacer eso solo la cesta de pescado era lo suficientemente pesada como para hacer daño permanente en su pierna Hiccup ve su expresión y sabe que es una batalla que no va a ganar Suelta un suspiro cansado.

Hiccup: al menos déjame salir al patio mientras lo alimentas

Astrid sonrío por su victoria al menos el la escuchaba a pesar de ser tan testarudo como su padre.

Astrid: madre no te importaría que te deje sola un momento

Ingrid: es el deber de una esposa cuidar la integridad física de su esposo así que ve

Astrid se sonroja un poco toma la cesta llena que esta junto ala vacía que le había dado en la mañana abrió la puerta para que el salga con la ayuda de Toothless llego asta la puerta trasera dejo al dragón salir y se apoyo en Astrid una ves el dragón esta afuera este se dio vuelta y Hiccup se apoyo en su cabeza de nuevo y lentamente salio hacia el patio.

5 min. antes en el patio trasero.

Stoid y Finn estaban cortando leña cuando se abre la puerta y sale Gobber se acerca al dúo.

Gobber: por lo que puedo ver uds no necesitan mi ayuda

Stoid: no ya casi estamos pero Gobber lo que quiero preguntarte cuando entre no pude no notar que había un cuchillo en el marco de la puerta sabes ¿Por qué?

Gobber pone unas de sus manos detrás de su nuca imitando a su aprendiz.

Gobber: bueno puede que aya mencionado cierto incidente que paso en la isla de Bog entre Hiccup i su heredera

Stoid se toma el rostro no puede creer que su mejor amigo sea tan idiota.

Stoid: que parte de no hablaremos de este asunto nunca mas no entendiste

Finn estaba perplejo Hiccup y la heredera de Bog la hija de Bertha el debía preguntar.

Finn: ahí algo que Deva saber por que si Hiccup esta jugando con los sentimientos de mi hija va llover sangre (con una cara que no deja espacio para malentendidos ni bromas)

Stoid: no no no Finn te aseguro que mi hijo tiene intensiones serias hacia tu hija lo que el idiota de Gobber esta diciendo es un incidente que paso ase mucho tiempo y no fue nada mas que un malentendido

Esto calmo al hombre si Stoid dice que no fue nada no tengo razón para no creerle.

Finn: bien Stoid confío en ti lo que quiero saber es como es que Hiccup estaba en una sola pieza por que no creo que mi hija se lo aya tomado tan ala ligera

Gobber: a decir verdad el muchacho mantuvo la calma a pesar que su suegra y futura esposa lo estaban mirando con una mirada que podría matar el explico lo que había pasado y le creyeron para su suerte a pesar que tubo que ofrecer una hacha nueva de regalo recuerdas el hacha que me pediste para tu aniversario

Finn: si claro era hermosa no me digas

Gobber: exacto

Finn: valla Stoid tu hijo es mas astuto de lo que se ve hahahaha

Stoid: el no es un Haddock por nada lo llevamos en la sangre

En ese momento la puerta trasera de la casa se abre los 3 hombres miran ala puerta y ven al furia nocturna salir y darse la vuelta su cabeza esta enfrente de la puerta y una mano se apoya en ella.

Stoid: no puede ser

De forma lenta se puede ver la forma de Hiccup salir caminando lentamente al patio detrás de el sale Astrid con una cesta de peses ella la pone en el suelo y la vota haciendo que el pescado se derrame Toothless Dei mediato se puso a comer el pescado Hiccup se quedo parado en el medio del patio.

Gobber: ese muchacho nunca deja de sorprenderme

Finn: su fuerza interna es algo para admirar

Stoid: aun no puedo creer que no vi su fuerza, valentía y coraje antes

Cuando Hiccup salio pudo ver como el sol se estaba escondiendo en el bosque de Berk

Respiro el aire helado de la isla que era su hogar de manera lenta para que llenara sus pulmones todo era tan hermoso las hojas verdes de los árboles la brisa que hacia que las hojas del suelo bailaran el pasto húmedo entonces Hiccup levanto uno de sus brazos con su palma enfrente de el recordó el nido los vikingos el Leviatán volador que casi termina con su vida.

Hiccup : sabes Astrid cuando liberamos a los dragones los montamos y nos dirigimos al nido yo savia que al final era yo y Toothless los únicos capases de detener a ese monstruos yo savia que solo yo podía ejecutar ese plan y estaba listo para dejarlo todo en esa isla no me importaba nada yo era nada que importaba si desaparecía si podía salvarlos a Uds. ala tribu a ti ami padre estaba dispuesto a entregar mi vida ese era el plan una misión suicida si iba a morir y iba a completar lo que creía era mi destino lo iba ser en grande tal ves podíamos reencontrarnos en Val halla pero como siempre los dioses me odian y tenían otros planes me dieron esta segunda oportunidad (cierra su puño con determinación y ase un movimiento como si estuviera tirando hojas al viento y lo abre ) y no pienso desperdiciarla .


	9. Chapter 9 : Capitulo 8

**Nota de autor: nada de esto me pertenece solo el argumento**

Astrid: que quieres decir a que te refieres plan que clase de plan es ese QUE CLASE DE PLAN ES ESE DONDE TU SACRIFICAS TU VIDA NO LO ENTIENDO HICCUP

Claramente Astrid no podía creer lo que escuchaba el pretendía alcanzar la cima para morir en ella y que iba a pasar con la gente que se queda atrás como nosotros vivimos el resto de nuestras vidas en la mente de Astrid este pensamiento lo llenaba todo.

Hiccup : no al principio yo pensaba que mi mente podía solucionar este problema entonces las fallas vinieron una tras otra con cada derrota mas obsesionado con mis invenciones me volvía de manera sistemática deje de dormir de comer todo para tener mas tiempo para crear para pensar de a poco me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo un paria en mi propia aldea y en ves de volver a integrarme me empuje mas afuera necesita ser una sombra un fantasma necesitaba estar por fuera del espectro solo así podía ver el problema no siendo parte de este entonces lo imposible sucedió derribe a un furia nocturna cuando lo encontré en el valle amarrado en las bolas estaba en Val hala esto lo arreglaba todo tomaba su corazón se lo entregaba a mi padre esto valida el poder de mi mente acceso a recursos personal la forja sin restricciones pero entonces lo vi a los ojos lo que vi lo cambio todo el estaba tan asustado como yo pero eso no era todo había una chispa de inteligencia en sus ojos el entendía la situación en la que estaba el savia que iba a morir era casi como si fuera un ser racional cuando lo vi a los ojos me vi a mi mismo.

Astrid: pero eso es imposible quieres decir que todo fue una mentira quieres decirme que todo los tormentos que as sufrido fueron parte de un plan torcido

Hiccup: si

Un momento de silencio lleno la escena asta que Hiccup hablo de nuevo.

Hiccup: no… tal ves mira no estoy seguro lo único que se es que ellos crearon a Hiccup el inútil yo solo deje que creciera todos compartimos la culpa y lo gracioso es que casi funciona casi

En ese momento Toothless termino de comer y se acerca a su jinete el puede detectar la tensa atmósfera entre los dos humanos Hiccup se agacha lentamente y toma la cabeza de Toothless con ambas manos para evitar caer.

Hiccup: si no fuera por ti compañero tu resultaste ser mi mayor triunfo y mi peor derrota tu destruiste todo lo que yo creía lo que mi gente creía era correcto y al mismo tiempo te convertiste en mi gran herramienta en mi espada y escudo tu te convertiste en mis músculos mi fuerza cuando tu y yo estamos juntos somos uno

Astrid no savia que pensar el dejo que creciera que quiere decir como es posible entonces sus palabras tomaron sentido yo no dormía yo deje de comer el era un pescado caminante por que el dejo que sucediera las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran por falta de sueño el era nada no por que el nació de esa forma el lo hizo a propósito no puedes arreglar un problema cuando eres parte de el.

Astrid: Hiccup nunca mas

Hiccup: ¿?

Astrid: no quiero que hagas esto nunca mas tu vida no es algo que puedas desechar o preservar como se te de la gana entiendo por que hiciste lo que hiciste pero no voy a tolerarlo de nuevo mi esposo va vivir muchos años el va criar a sus hijos y los va sostener en sus brazos yo no seré la viuda de Haddock me entiendes te amo demasiado para verte desaparecer en la fría noche como si nada

En el momento que Astrid admitió que lo amaba su mundo se ilumino no podía creerlo ella me ama todo es perfecto podía ver como las lagrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo después del amanecer el rápidamente uso la cabeza de Toothless para ponerse de pie dio medio paso y la abraso con ambos brazos como si dejaba de hacerlo ella iba a desaparecer en el aire. El pone su frente contra la suya haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren el uno al otro.

Hiccup: te lo prometo

Después de esta simple promesa el la besa con toda las fuerzas que le quedan después de unos segundo ella responde de igual forma sus bocas y lenguas se abrasan mutuamente cada una luchando para mantener el control sobre la otra en una especie de guerra de voluntades este acto físico comunicaba todo lo que sentían en ese momento cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron todo estaba bien.

5 min. antes.

Gobber: que tal si vamos adentro con la leña

Finn: no espera que es lo que esta diciendo Hiccup a Astrid

Stoid: hagan silencio Uds. 2

El trío escucha la conversación la explicación de Hiccup el hecho de que todo fue parte de un plan de alguna forma sonaba tan torcido como era posible Stoid savia que esto era su culpa su falta de presencia el nunca estuvo ahí cuando su hijo realmente lo necesitaba nunca escucho nunca hizo un esfuerzo. Después que su esposa desapareció todo se volvió oscuro nada importaba mucho lo único que me importaba era la amenaza de los dragones pensar que si lo hubiera escuchado.

Stoid: nadie debe saber sobre esto

Finn: no podemos dejar que nada dañe su imagen de héroe

Gobber: tienen razón

El trío se acerco ala pareja y hizo su presencia evidente.

Stoid, Gobber y Finn: coff coff coff

Hiccup: mi padre mi suegro y Gobber escucharon todo verdad

Astrid: eh si al parecer

Hiccup: lo único que puedo decir es que no me arrepiento de nada hice lo que tenia que hacer en el momento que debía hacerse

Hiccup se da vuelta lentamente para estar frente al trío Astrid lo sostiene por la espalda para que no caiga.

Stoid: lo se hijo no te preocupes lo entendemos te prometo que nunca mas vamos a ponerte en esa tipo de situación tener que recurrir a un plan tan extremo

Hiccup: gracias papa seria mejor que esto quede entre nosotros 5

Stoid: si hijo bien ya puedo oler la cena desde aquí que tal si vamos adentro a comer

Todos están de acuerdo y entran ala casa a cenar.

Astrid: hoy vas comer el doble de lo que comes regularmente vamos poner carne en esos huesos

Hiccup: pero aun tengo cosas que Acer

Astrid: Hiccup sin peros que acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa

Hiccup: no tienes razón lo siento

Astrid: bien de ahora en adelante yo voy a encargarme de tu salud

Odín dame fuerzas eso fue lo que Hiccup pensó en el momento que escucho el plan de su prometida todos entraron ala sala y se sentaron a cenar.

Los días las semanas pasaron 45 días ya habían pasado desde la batalla con la muerte roja en la aldea los rumores sobre que Hiccup no había sobrevivido la batalla era cada ves mas fuertes es mas la tribu pensaba que Stoid solo estaba comprando tiempo antes de anunciar que su línea terminaba con el que el clan Haddock terminaba con Stoid el vasto.

Hiccup despierta en su habitación se levanta rápidamente de su cama salta en una pierna asta su prótesis y se la coloca entonces empieza con su rutina normal primero abdominales unas 500 repeticiones con el tiempo cada ves era mas fácil para el además el había ganado peso y músculos su cuerpo volvía a tomar su estado mas natural el todavía no era una muralla de grasa y músculos como la mayoría de los vikingos si no mas bien el era solo fibra y músculos. (Autor: como bruce lee)

Después de las abdominales comienza con las flexiones 1000 repeticiones mas el también había crecido unos centímetros mas el era el segundo mas alto después de Fishlegs una ves que termino con las flexiones venia la parte mas difícil las sentadillas el debía fortalecer sus piernas sobretodo la dañada la primera ves que trato de hacer esto se callo en su trasero al seg. Esto hizo que su dragón se preocupara y tratara de detener esta locura como hacerse daño así mismo iba a ayudarlo Hiccup tubo que calmarlo para que lo dejara hacer sus ejercicios con el tiempo el dragón vio el cambio en la complexión de su jinete el ya no se veía tan diminuto tan frágil el todavía era delgado pero ya no paresia un pescado caminante en el momento que termino su rutina le hablo a su dragón.

Hiccup: Toothless que dices compañero tienes hambre

Con esto el dragón abrió sus ojos y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo entonces Hiccup tomo su ropa usual y se vistió y bajo rápidamente ala planta baja como si nunca hubiera perdido una pierna.

Hiccup: buenos días papa

Stoid estaba sentado en la mesa junto ala cocina comiendo sobras de la cena de ayer como desayuno al escuchar a su hijo bajar las escaleras aun le costaba creer el cambio que su hijo había experimentado a través del tiempo el se veía mas saludable que antes parecería tener Mas fuerza y que decir de su cuerpo no era bajo ningún motivo el estándar vikingo pero haber ganado peso y músculos no hacia daño Stoid savia que desde el día que su primogénito vino a este mundo que el no iba a vivir lo suficiente para verlo caminar o llamarlo papa el hecho que allá nacido 2 meses antes de lo debido era casi una sentencia de muerte para el pero su hijo tenia un destino mas grande de lo que todos pensaban y Stoid agradecía a Odín cada noche por este regalo.

Stoid: buenos días hijo debo decir que esa prometida tuya a mejorado bastante en la cocina esto aun conserva su sabor

Hiccup se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso Astrid venia cada tarde a preparar la cena para el y su padre era un cambio bastante grande de solo desayunar a veces a desayuno, almuerzo y cena nunca había comido tanto en su vida.

Hiccup: voy a darle de comer a Toothless

Toma una manzana de la mesa y se dirige ala cocina abre la puerta trasera deja que su dragón salga y el toma con facilidad la cesta con una mano y sale.

Casa de Astrid.

Astrid: madre voy saliendo

Ingrid: ya alimentaste a tu dragón verdad

Astrid: si madre ya la alimente fue a dar un vuelo ella sola

Stormfly a diferencia de Toothless podía volar por ella misma por lo que usualmente volaba sola en las mañanas y con Astrid en las tardes.

Ingrid: bien entonces cuídate y no olvides que ahí una reunión de la tribu mas tarde

Astrid: claro que no madre y no esta con mayor razón

Con esto Astrid sale de su casa y se dirige ala plaza los vikingos que están ahí la saludad la mayoría de la tribu piensa que la razón por la que Astrid va ala casa Haddock todos los días y noches es por que Stoid la va nombrar su heredera es mas Stoid convoco una reunión hoy lo mas probable para anunciar el deceso de Hiccup y hacer a Astrid su heredera de forma oficial esto no le molestaba ala tribu Astrid era valiente, fuerte y astuta ella tenia todas la actitudes necesarias para ser jefe ademas de esta forma la aldea se salvaba de Snotlout como heredero el solo pensamiento te daba una sensación fría en la espalda.

Ruff: Astrid, Astrid ASTRID

Astrid mira hacia donde el sonido proviene al girar en esa dirección puede ver a Ruff acercarse a ella Ruffnut Thornton ella era una rubia con ojos azules y piel blanca parecida a Astrid pero no con la misma complexión ella era la hermana gemela de Tuff.

Generalmente se le podía ver juntos la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba vestida con una túnica azul marino un chaleco de piel café una falda también de piel café con un cinturón de cuero que unía la túnica con la falda el cinturón tenia una hebilla de metal y sus botas también azules con su casco característico con 4 cuernos y unos guantes cortados que se enganchaba entre sus dedos medio y anular.

Astrid: si Ruff que quieres en este momento estoy algo ocupada

Ruff: vas ala casa Haddock verdad

Astrid no puede mas que suspirar ante esto Ruff a estado molestándola sobre esto desde ase una semana ella esta convencida que mi suegro quiere convertirme en su heredera si tan solo supiera la verdad.

Astrid: si Ruff quieres acompañarme

De todas formas Hiccup iba a terminar con el secreto hoy para eso era la reunión así que no vio daño en esto la cara de Ruff se ilumino por fin Astrid iba a admitir que ella tenia razón podía apostar que la reunión de hoy era para anunciar que Astrid iba ser la nueva heredera y futura jefa de Berk y si ella era jefa iba a necesitar una segunda al mando y quien mejor que ella para el trabajo.

Ruff: me gusta Acer explotar cosas Astrid

Astrid tomo eso como un si y retomo su camino con Ruff en su espalda.

Hiccup: bien aquí tienes Toothless

Hiccup da vuelta la cesta de pescado derramando su contenido en el césped el dragón comienza a devorar el contenido Hiccup entonces se dirige ala barra de ejercicios que tenia en el patio trasero gracias a Gobber cuando no estaba trabajando en la prótesis de Toothless hacia estos trabajos pequeños para Hiccup después de todo entre mas rápido se recupere mejor.

Astrid abre la puerta con sus llaves usualmente las llaves solo son dadas ala esposa es un símbolo de poder sobre todo lo que pasa dentro de la casa pero como el clan Haddock no tiene ninguna mujer en el Stoid no vio ningún daño en esto ademas ella iba y venia todo el tiempo era mejor si tenia llaves.

Astrid: buenos días padre como amaneció hoy

Ruff estaba descolocada por que Astrid llamaría dehesa forma a Stoid es absurdo al único hombre que llamarías así aparte de tu padre real seria a tu suegro no será pero no puede ser Stoid estaba sentado junto ala chimenea el estaba ojeando unos pergaminos sobre las reservas de comida que habían para el invierno mayormente trigo, pescado, carne y pollo todo lo que puede ser secado salado para ser guardado después al momento que escucho a su futura nuera entrar y saludarlo levanto la mirada.

Stoid: OH hola querida como estas tu

Astrid: bien donde esta el

Stoid: esta en el patio de atrás haciendo su rutina con su dragón

Stoid entonces nota a Ruff detrás de Astrid.

Stoid: Ruffnut?

Ruff: buenos días jefe

Stoid: eh Astrid

Astrid: no se preocupe padre si ella lo averigua un poco antes no creo que haga daño de todas formas hoy lo van a averiguar todos

Stoid pensó en las palabras de su nuera ella tenia razón no ahí razón para esconderse hoy era el día que todos los rumores morían.

Stoid: bien bueno el esta atrás

Con esto Astrid le señalo a Ruff que la siguiera Hiccup dejo que su dragón siguiera comiendo y comenzó a Acer flexiones de barra cuando llevaba 10 min. de Acer esto a pesar de que Berk es un lugar frío Hiccup se saco su túnica y siguió solo con sus calzas y 1 bota con su torso desnudo el había dejado su prótesis en un receptáculo especial diseñado por el y forjado por Gobber de esta forma la prótesis se mantenía de pie sin tener que sujetarla de esta forma era mas fácil para Hiccup para ponerla en su lugar una ves terminado con su rutina de ejercicios la cual nació mas como una distracción mental que algo que el quisiera hacer el debía admitir que los músculos nuevos y nueva fuerza física que estos le daban era un efecto secundario bastante bueno así que decidió hacerlo algo diario al principio hacer esto mas dos o tres veces era casi imposible pero con el tiempo y las repeticiones lo hicieron como respirar cada 10 minutos cambia la orientación de sus brazos para trabajar músculos distintos entre su pecho y espalda.

Astrid abre la puerta trasera y lo ve ahí el esta asiendo lo que ase cada mañana el sudor estaba por todo su cuerpo el hecho de que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda solo acentúa mas sus músculos que no eran grandes como lo usual para un vikingo pero esto parecían que hubieran sido tallados en su cuerpo y para una mujer que no ase poco había cumplido 15 este espectáculo hacia que un calor que nunca había sentido se presentara en ella no es que ella se estuviera quejando ni nada es mas cada día que veía esto le agradecía a todos los dioses su prometido no era una bola de grasa y músculos es mas el solo era fibra y músculo y su cuerpo mostraba una flexibilidad envidiable tenia sus lados malos también ella savia que en el momento en que Hiccup se haga presente en la aldea va atraer la atención tanto masculina como femenina esto le preocupaba un poco ademas la edad de las mujeres tampoco importaba eso lo comprobó cuando encontró a su propia madre mirando a su prometido asiendo ejercicios la cara que su madre tenia era nada menos que decente su madre se deshizo en disculpas cuando Astrid la encaro por esto cuando Hiccup se entero el solo se río y hizo un comentario de que tal vez su suegro podía bajar un poco de peso tal ves una dieta su suegra tomo esto a pecho.

Ruff: ese es quien creo que es

Astrid: ah aaa si

Hiccup nota que alguien entro al patio por la posición del sol el supuso que era Astrid

Hiccup: Astrid eres tú

Astrid: si Hiccup soy yo

Hiccup: ya voy a terminar espérame un momento

Hiccup ase un par repeticiones mas y se detiene pone su pierna buena en el suelo y salta en una pierna asta su prótesis con una mano la asegura a su pierna su muñón no estaba totalmente curado pero ahora las molestias eran menores todavía no podía estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo pero el no estaba anclado a un solo lugar una ves que su prótesis estaba en su lugar el camino hacia un par de Baldés de madera que estaban unos pasos adelante de el toma uno con agua y lo vierte en su cabeza dejando el agua correr por su espalda y pecho a pesar de la baja temperatura se puede apreciar el vapor acender de su cuerpo toma el segundo balde lo usa para lavar su rostro y boca y luego la vota.

Hiccup: bueno mi valquiria hoy es el gran día mmm... sabes que Ruff esta detrás de ti verdad

Ruff estaba idiotizada no podía creer lo que veía el no podía ser Hiccup pero era imposible que no lo fuera el cabello cobrizo sus ojos verde esmeralda la falta de una pierna el furia nocturna a un lado Toothless no podía ser nadie mas que Hiccup pero su rostro era mas cuadrado mas hombre que niño y esa espalda , pecho y abdominales el no era grande pero Odín paresia que hubiera sido tallado a mano.

**Autor: mi versión de Hiccup es una forma intermedia entre las dos películas **

Hiccup: puedes tirarme la toalla y mi túnica esta en la silla que esta junto a Toothless

Hiccup se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada de Ruff el no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención al menos no de otra mujer que no sea Astrid.

En el momento que Hiccup habla Ruff con una velocidad de rayo y con una mueca lobezna en su cara pasa a Astrid toma la toalla y túnica y en el momento que se va a lanzar a su presa un hacha la ase tropezar de cara al suelo.

En el momento que Astrid registra la vos de Hiccup su mejor amiga ya se estaba lanzando como una loba fue en ese momento que su cerebro le grito que saliera de ese estado de estupor y se pusiera en movimiento si no quería que la inocencia de su prometido fuera robada antes sus ojos con un calculo rápido de la trayectoria de Ruff toma la hacha de su cadera y la lanza en el punto exacto para Acer caer a Ruff una ves que esto sucede ella salta sobre Ruff toma su hacha y la pone en su garganta.

Astrid: ni siquiera se te ocurra poner un solo dedo en lo que me pertenece

Ruff: OK OK rayos mujer no tenias que ser tan violenta

Hiccup esta asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo nota mental nunca Acer enojar a Astrid.

Astrid retira el hacha de la garganta de su amiga se levanta extiende una de sus manos a Ruff y la levanta del suelo entonces le pide que le entregue la toalla y la túnica de Hiccup Ruff con una cara de evidente derrota lo ase sabe que no puede jugar con fuego sin importa lo bien que se vea ese fuego Astrid toma de la manos de Ruff y camina hacía Hiccup una ves con el Hiccup extiende su mana para recibir.

Astrid: quita mano déjame ami

Hiccup ase caso y deja Astrid tome la toalla y comience a secarlo

Hiccup: Ruff no pongas esa cara tu misma te lo buscaste

Ruff: OK

Astrid ahora esta secando la espalda de Hiccup de forma cuidadosa y lenta tocado cada centímetro de piel y músculo ella pensaba que esto debe ser lo que se siente estar en Val hala.

Hiccup: como están los muchachos Ruff

Ruff: ese trío de idiotas como siempre Fish igual de cobarde que siempre mi hermano igual de molesto que siempre y Snotface aun tiene esos sueños delusionales de que su tío lo va convertir en su heredero el esta convencido que tu estas muerto

Un poco de culpa cruzo por su mente ella también creía que el lo estaba Astrid ahora estaba secando el cabello de Hiccup con un cuidado y dedicación que cualquier marido querría para su esposa vasta decir que esto hacía muy feliz a Hiccup.

Hiccup: me temo que ese pequeño sueño va a morir hoy

Astrid: toma cúbrete o te vas a enfermar

Hiccup ase lo que se le dice y se pone su túnica

Ruff: a que te refieres que va pasar hoy (con clara excitación en los ojos)

Hiccup: bueno creo que es hora de terminar con todos los rumores

Hiccup camina junto a Astrid asta donde esta Ruff ella en ese momento se da cuenta que Hiccup no solo se veía mejor si no que la constitución de su cuerpo era distinta el aun era flaco pero ahora se podía ver músculos a través de su túnica se veía mas sólido no como antes que paresia que el viento si lo podía llevar era claro que había ganado peso y no solo eso el era mas alto que ella era mas alto que Astrid por un par de centímetros como un hombre podía cambiar tanto en un poco menos que dos meses pero el lo había hecho.

Ruff: Astrid tu mantuviste en secreto todo esto (señalando a Hiccup de pies a cabeza)

Hiccup: acabas de señalar a todo mí ser

Astrid: lo siento Ruff era un asunto familiar entre nuestros 2 clanes

Ruff recién ahora empezaba a poner las piezas juntas todo empezaba a tener un poco mas de sentido

Ruff: pero Astrid que ahí de la propuesta de los Jorgenson

La cara de Hiccup cambia Dei mediato de relajado a totalmente molesto Toothless puede sentir esto Dei mediato también de estar pacíficamente dormitando en un par de segundos se levanta extiendes sus alas garras dientes i se pone al lado de Hiccup el esta listo para destruir cualquier amenaza a su jinete.

Hiccup: que propuesta Ruff

Ruff nota como el cambio de ánimo de su jinete ase que el furia nocturna se levante de su sueño ve con miedo como pasa de un perro gigante a una maquina de matar solo por que Hiccup se molesto un poco.

Ruff: no se todo los detalles solo se que snotface a estado presumiendo que su padre va conseguir que Astrid sea suya

De molestia paso a enojo esto dura solo un par de segundos el cerro sus ojos y retomo el control de sus emociones el savia que no había forma.

Hiccup: bueno supongo que ese será otro sueño que muere hoy Toothless todo esta bien esta asustando a Ruff

Con esas simples palabras Toothless volvió a comportarse como un perro gigante sonrío y saco su lengua.

Astrid: Hiccup mi padre rechazo esa oferta ase mucho ese idiota va escuchar ami hacha cuando lo vea

Hiccup: no te molestes miladi hoy todo caerá por su propio peso tengo planes y ellos son parte de el

Ruff: entonces Ud. son pareja?

Astrid: no Ruff el no es mi pareja el es mi prometido nuestras familias tiene un acuerdo en el momento que tengamos la edad apropiada seremos marido y mujer

Ruff: no puedo esperar a ver la cara de ese estúpido cuando todos sus sueños se caigan va ser hermoso

Hiccup: bueno ya vamos adentro necesito un baño y un cambio de ropa

Dentro de la casa al mismo tiempo

Stoid esta junto al fuego terminando con los reportes de comida cuanto escucha golpear la puerta el se levanta a abrir y no es nada menos que su hermano político Spitelout

Stoid: que ases aquí hermano

Spitelout: vengo a hablar contigo Stoid

Stoid: bueno pasa siéntate junto al fuego

Spitelout ase lo que se le dice y toma asiento Stoid también lo ase enfrente de el

Stoid: bien hermano que es lo quieres decirme

Spitelout: que demonios sucede Stoid

Stoid cambia su actitud de forma rápida

Stoid: tendrás que ser mas especifico Spitelout

Spitelout: me refiero ala chica Hofferson por que vienen aquí todas las mañanas y no me digas que es para cuidar a tu hijo por que ya es bastante obvio que el no sobrevivió ala batalla que es lo que estas planeando Stoid que acaso quieres negarle el derecho a mi hijo de ser el siguiente jefe de Berk el es el siguiente en línea

Stoid no lo podía creer como se atrevía este bastardo voy a aplastar su cráneo con mis propias manos en el momento que Stoid iba a ponerse en acción una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

Hiccup: lo siento tío pero los rumores de mi muerte son bastante exagerados

Spitelout: no puede ser como es posible no no

Hiccup: que pasa tío párese que vio a un fantasma pero le puedo asegurar que yo soy bastante real

El se veía totalmente diferente su presencia era completamente distinta a lo que era antes el se veía tan distinto pero a pesar de eso era el Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Spitelout: yo no lo siento no quise decir lo que dije

Hiccup: vasta mire Ud. es el hermano de mi madre por eso estoy dispuesto a olvidar que esto paso ahora le recomiendo que se levante y se valla a no ser que quiera ser acusado de alta traición Ud. sabe lo que le sucede alas personas que son acusadas de eso

Spitelout se paro de forma rápida y se retira blanco como un fantasma Stoid no podría estar mas orgulloso de su hijo no solo evito que su tío muriera si no que manejo la situación de manera magnifica.

Hiccup: papa no puedes matar a alguien por que no comparte tu mismo pensamiento menos ala familia

Stoid: pero hijo lo escuchaste el te daba por muerto el prácticamente trato de exigir que nombre al idiota de su hijo como heredero

Hiccup: calma calma lo se pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder gente todos son necesarios lo entiendes verdad papa

Stoid: si tienes razón

Astrid y Ruff que se mantuvieron en la cocina escondidas para que Spitelout no las viera a pedido de Hiccup se levantaron y fueron ala sala

Ruff: eso fue magnifico lo manejaste como si fuera un bebe

Hiccup: tal ves Ruff ve a casa en una hora una reunión Cera convocada puedo confiar que mantengas tu boca serrada verdad

Ruff: si Hiccup mantendré el secreto pero me dejaras volar cosas en Pedasos después

Hiccup: si si si lo que quieras ahora ve

Ruff sale rauda por la puerta.

Hiccup: bien padre llego la hora

Stoid: bien hijo iré a preparar todo

Astrid: y yo te ayudare a darte un baño Hiccup

Hiccup: no tu no aras eso por mucho que lo quiera no creo que tu padre o madre lo aprobarían tal ves cuanto nuestro contrato este firmado y sellado ahora ve a casa y prepárate

Astrid ase un pequeño puchero.

Hiccup: Astrid eso no va a funcionar conmigo

Astrid: aguafiestas pero quien te va a cuidar mientras estas en la bañera

Hiccup: Toothless claro

Astrid: te refieres a solo necesito un salmón para pasarlo Toothless

El dragón ase un gruñido de indignación.

Hiccup: no el ya aprendió su lección verdad compañero

Toothless le sonríe a Hiccup.

Astrid: bien tú ganas Toothless por favor cuídalo el es lo mas importante para mi

Hiccup se sonroja con esto ambos se acercan y se dan un pequeño beso

Hiccup: ahora ve que hoy es nuestra presentación en la sociedad vikinga

Astrid: bien me voy pero voy a volver para ayudarte con tu ropa sin peros

Hiccup: esta bien ve

Astrid sale de la casa

Hiccup: bien hoy será un largo día

**Nota de autor: en este episodio se muestra la base de mi versión de Hiccup uno más adepto a los juegos mentales y planes elaborados que al ingenuo que se muestra en la película y serie.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Capitulo 9

Hiccup llena la bañera de madera con agua.

Hiccup: Toothless puedes hacerme el favor

El dragón se acerca ala bañera y con un pequeño fuego de plasma calienta el agua la bañera estaba en el centro de la habitación Hiccup se pone en el lado derecho de esta ahí hay un receptáculo parecido al del patio en el suelo el engancho su prótesis la suelta de su pierna y toma una de las barras paralelas que fueron agregadas ala bañera para que Hiccup pudiera entrar y salir de esta por si solo de manera lenta y delicada levanta su cuerpo por sobre el agua y se sumerge de forma lenta.

Hiccup: que te párese compañero nada mejor que un baño después de hacer ejercicios

Toothless solo saco su lengua en una clara señal de disgusto al dragón no le gustaba mojarse menos tomar un baño Hiccup simplemente giro sus ojos y se relajo mas en el agua caliente cosa que era un lujo que pocos podían darse.

Astrid llega a su casa y llama a su madre al entrar por la puerta.

Astrid: madre ya estoy aquí

Ingrid: el baño esta listo Astrid tu padre acaba de salir

Astrid se apresura y entra al baño con el objetivo de acelerar todo el proceso ella realmente quiere ir a ayudar a Hiccup mas ahora que tenia algo que darle había trabajado en el toda la semana.

Una ves que Astrid termina su madre entra con toallas y la rodea con ellas cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Ingrid: vamos niña en tu cuarto esta todo listo

El cuarto de Astrid es iluminado por el sol que entra por la ventana que da ala plaza la cama de Astrid esta en el medio de la habitación también un armario a un lado de la ventana en el otro extremo un tocador con un espejo de medio cuerpo y una silla en el lado opuesto donde esta la escalera que sube de la planta baja un espejo de cuerpo entero Astrid no era una mujer vanidosa pero su madre le aseguro que verse lo mejor posible también era parte del orgullo de una ShieldMaiden ahora que lo piensa bien tal vez ella tenia otros motivos para esto.

Madre e hija suben a su cuarto ahí Astrid es vestida y peinada y preparada con sumo cuidado.

Una ves terminado esto Ingrid no puede creer lo que ve su pequeña niña se convertía en mujer ante sus ojos ella entonces pensó en todo lo que a pasado en como ella a cambiado y en el muchacho que empezó todo esto ase mas de 3 meses.

Astrid: como me veo mama

Ingrid: te ves hermosa querida como una valquiria

Astrid: crees que a el le guste

Al preguntar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ingrid: gustarle a ese muchacho se le va salir la tapa de los sesos cuanto te vea si el creía estar enamorado antes ahora va vivir adorándote no me extrañaría que quiera adelantar la boda

En la casa Haddock.

Hiccup sale de la bañera se pone su prótesis toma las toalla y se seca sube rápidamente las escaleras al llegar a su habitación encuentra su ropa enzima de la cama las bota café pantalones verdes un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla en forma de un furia nocturna en circulo su túnica verde una capa de piel de oso que se sujeta por dos broches que son el símbolo del clan Haddock hechos de plata Hiccup se sienta en la cama toma un pequeño cofre debajo de esta lo abre y toma un pequeño bolso de piel lo abre y saca de el un delicado collar de plata tienen un colgante que es una escama de Stormfly que esta sujetada por plata al collar este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Astrid Hiccup lamenta no poder haberlo terminado a tiempo pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

En la casa Hofferson.

Finn esta esperando junto al fuego que su esposa e hija bajen de las planta alta.

Finn: cuanto tiempo mas van a tardar falta poco para la reunión

Ingrid: ya vamos para abajo calma

En ese momento madre e hija comienzan a decender.

Finn: por Freya no lo puedo creer mi hija se convirtió en una valquiria

Astrid se ve hermosa como nunca lo había echo antes estaba vestida con un vestido entero que tenia intrincados diseños en la parte baja su parte media estaba acentuada por un cinturón de tela del mismo color del vestido como una especie de corsé el vestido era color cielo cosa que no era muy común en la ropa vikinga ella llevaba una capa roja sobre sus hombros esta se conectaba al vestido por medio de dos broches dorados que tenían la forma del símbolo del clan Hofferson su cabello estaba en una complicada trenza que le llegaba asta la parte baja de su espalda su cabello había crecido y ella no se había tomado el tiempo para cortárselo su trenza estaba amarrada con cintas de colores que le daban un toque distinto.

Ingrid: Astrid te ves hermosa no puedo creer que mi niñita ya sea toda una mujer

La vos de su madre evidenciaba que en cualquier momento rompía en llanto.

Astrid: madre por favor me avergüenzas

Finn: es verdad querida ya se por que ese muchacho a estado obsesionado contigo desde la primera ves que te vio

Astrid se sonroja mientras ella y su madre bajan por las escaleras al llegar ala planta baja Finn extiende uno de sus brazos para que su hija lo tome por el codo.

Finn: bien hija estas listas para ser escoltada ala casa Haddock

Astrid: padre a un no se por que esto es necesario

Finn: tu crees que voy a dejar que mi hija ande sin protección en un día como hoy debo decirte que eso no va a pasar además ya escuchaste a tu prometido ayer hoy no voy a tomar ningún riesgo

Astrid al escuchar esto recuerda lo que Hiccup dijo ayer mientras todos cenábamos.

Hiccup : ahora que tengo su atención mañana es un gran día no solo por que los secretos acaban mañana si por que mi posición en esta aldea va ser hecha obvia yo soy el heredero de esta isla de este clan la gente tiende a olvidarlo ellos creen que soy débil ellos creen que soy inútil es por esto que critican a mi padre ami y lo peor es que se atreven a insultar a mi madre la culpan a ella de mi nacimiento mañana ellos verán que es jugar con fuego de dragón y todos los demás sabrán quien es el clan que controla esta isla padre , Gobber Uds. son mi familia a pesar de las dificultades siempre han estado ahí para mi a pesar del dolor el rechazo y tal ves la injusticia al final yo se que solo estaban tratando de hacer lo mejor para mi

Este momento Stoid se levanta y trata de hablar.

Stoid: hijo yo no sabes cuan

Hiccup: lo se papa es hora que dejemos todo esto atrás OK

Stoid: esta bien

Vuelve a tomar asiento.

Hiccup: Ingrid, Finn no crean que e olvidado que en el funeral de mi madre Uds. fueron los únicos que se acercaron ami y me dieron palabras de consuelo no podría sentirme mas feliz de llamarlos padre y madre cuando nuestros clanes se unan de forma permanente y les aseguro que no dudare en arriesgar mi vida para protegerlos

Finn: Hiccup nosotros también nos sentimos orgullosos de llamarte hijo

Hiccup: mi amor mi valquiria mi sueño mi fantasía no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento cuando te veo a los ojos después del día que conocí a Toothless tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado si algunas ves necesite una razón para vivir y no rendirme esa eres tu

Es ese momento Astrid se levanta de su silla y corre a su lado lo abrasa y lo besa cuando se separan Astrid con ojos llorosos le habla.

Astrid: no Hiccup tu tu tu eres mi razón de vivir tu no solo detuviste la guerra las muertes tu rescataste mi alma su alma tu tomaste este mundo destruido y lo arreglaste con tus propias manos hiciste que todo tenga sentido de nuevo

Hiccup: no puedo decir que no me gustaría que el estuviera aquí junto a nosotros el era mi amigo a un recuerdo sus ojos en ellos podías ver no perjuicio el nunca te hubiera juzgado por la forma en que te veías o por lo que la gente decía de ti el era ese tipo de persona

Stoid: eso fue hermoso hijo

Hiccup: aun tengo algo mas que decir respecto mañana Astrid tu debes tener una escolta contigo todo el tiempo

Todos se alarmaron con esto que quería decir acaso había algo de que cuidarse mañana.

Hiccup: hemos detectado movimiento de los hombres de Alvin estoy seguro que tienen un agente dentro de nuestra aldea aun no saben sobre los dragones para nuestra suerte pero creo que intentaran algo mañana así que suegro puedo confiar en Ud. para cuidar a Astrid

Finn: claro que si nada va a dañar a mi hija puedes confiar en mí

Tiempo presente

Astrid: bien vamos entonces

Astrid y Finn salen por la puerta principal.

Ingrid: espera Astrid no olvides esto

Ingrid le entrega un paquete a Astrid y esta lo toma

Astrid: gracias mama casi lo olvido

Después de esto el dúo cruza la plaza hacia la casa del jefe que esta en la colina. Enfrente en la escalera que va al gran salón esta un grupo de jóvenes Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout y Fishlegs.

Tuff usaba un atuendo parecido al de su hermana excepto que el no usaba falda y su chaleco era de piel de oso y tenia unas muñequeras que le cubrían todo el antebrazo Fishlegs en cambio usaba una túnica de piel que lo cubría completo lo único que podías ver era sus botas y partes de las calzas verdes que usaba y un casco que paresia que era demasiado pequeño para su cabeza.

y por ultimo Snotlout un casco con dos cuernos de carnero a cada lado una túnica verde clara un chaleco negro probablemente de piel de lobo pantalones café claro con botas negras y un cinturón negro y unas muñequeras.

Tuff: Ey esa que va ahí no es Astrid

Todos voltearon a verla no podían creer que era ella se veía completamente diferente.

Ruff: si es ella va con su padre verdad

Snotlout tenia la boca abierta nunca imagino que vería tal belleza en su vida entonces recordó que su padre fue a hablar con su tío hoy una sonrisa entupida se puso en su boca.

Snotlout: ven se los dije lo mas probable es que va a buscar el permiso de mi tío para nuestro compromiso y hoy el me nombrara su heredero

Fishlegs: no lo creo no se te ase algo sospechoso

Snotlout: tu que sabes bola de grasa estos son asuntos para los clanes principales

Tuff: hermana por que estas tan callada

Ruff solo se río un poco e hizo una sonrisa diabólica ella ya savia que iba a pasar y no podía esperar.

Hiccup al ponerse su túnica se da cuenta que esta ya no le queda se sorprende por esto su talla no había cambiado desde que tenia 11 supongo que el tiempo no pasa en vano en ese mismo momento oye que la puerta principal se habré el baja de forma rápida lo que encuentra ahí no es mas que una diosa no puede cerrar su boca aunque quisiera demonios no puede ni moverse.

Astrid no podía hacer nada mas que sonrojarse ella savia que el la estaba mirando solo a ella su expresión era la de un idiota sin cerebro y Astrid savia que era por ella.

Finn: muchacho se que es una gran vista pero ya despierta

Esto saco a Hiccup de su estado de idiotez.

Hiccup: si lo siento no se lo que me paso

Se acerca al par.

Finn: bien debo de ir por tu madre ahora no lleguen tarde y Hiccup todos estamos contigo

Dándole una palmada en la espalda para salir por la puerta una ves afuera Astrid le habla a su prometido.

Astrid: Hiccup por que no estas listo todavía

Hiccup había cerrado sus ojos y estaba mirando al cielo.

Astrid: que rayos estas asiendo

Hiccup: agradeciéndole a los dioses

Astrid lo golpea en el estomago pero a pesar que antes se quejaba ahora ni siquiera movió la cara y al momento que su puño hizo contacto con su abdomen ella pudo darse cuenta que no era mas que músculo.

Astrid: idiota

Hiccup: además esta entupida túnica se encogió

Astrid: no Cera que ya creciste demasiado para ella pero esto es perfecto por que tu maravillosa prometida ya había notado esto y trae la solución

Astrid le entrega el paquete que le dio su madre a Hiccup y este lo habré y ve el contenido de este era una túnica y pantalón nuevos estos eran de tela fina y la túnica tenia un diseño parecido al de la hebilla de su cinturón justo a un lado de su corazón en la parte del pecho.

Hiccup: no lo puedo creer como cuando

Astrid: que acaso crees que mi madre solo me enseño a cocinar me tarde unas dos semanas pero no fue nada que no pueda hacer

Hiccup la toma en sus brazos la inclina a un lado y la besa apasionadamente.

Astrid: HICCUP

Es rotundamente sorprendida por la acción de su prometido y pensar que antes no podía ni levantar un escudo ahora la podía tomar en sus brazos y levantarla por los aire ella teme por su pureza si esto sigue así tal ves tengamos que adelantar la boda.

Hiccup: bien voy a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo

Astrid: te acompaño

Hiccup: no Astrid tú te quedas acá Toothless

El dragón baja de manera rauda.

Hiccup: puedes cuidar a Astrid un momento Astrid nada de fisgonear de acuerdo

Astrid: de acuerdo (con un tono molesto)

Hiccup sube y se cambia la ropa de manera rápida los pantalones y la túnica son un calce perfecto toma su capa y su casco sin olvidar el bolso de piel y baja.

Hiccup: bien como me veo

La túnica le quedaba perfecta el pantalón también en su pierna buena el pantalón terminaba dentro de su bota de piel café y en su otra pierna termina un poco mas arriba que la prótesis en una pequeña vasta esto para evitar que la tela se dañe con el metal o que se enganche donde se conecta con el muñón esto puede hacer caer a Hiccup de cara al suelo era lo ultimo que ella quería el cinturón negro con la hebilla de acero con forma de furia nocturna unía el pantalón y la túnica de forma armoniosa sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa de piel de oso que era lo común que usaría un heredero con broches de plata que se amarraban a través de su pecho y por ultimo el casco que era parte de un set con el de su padre Astrid conocía el origen de este casco y le preocupaba que alguna ves su prometido haga algún tipo de comparación pero ella a notado que su figura se vuelve mas pronunciada cada día y tal vez esto ya no le preocupe tanto después de todo ya no se ve tan grande como se veía antes.

Astrid: como el heredero de la tribu hooligans Hiccup Horrendous haddock III

Hiccup: justo lo que quería antes que se me olvide esto es para ti

Hiccup saca su mano detrás de su espalda para revelar el pequeño bolso de piel lo extiende y ella lo toma.

Astrid: que es esto

Hiccup: ábrelo y lo veras

Astrid lo abre de manera lenta cuando retira el collar de plata con el colgante con la escama de Nadder no lo puede creer es bellísimo la artesanía era hermosa los detalles claramente se debía ser un herrero prodigio para hacer esto.

Hiccup: te gusta es por tu cumpleaños se que es un poco atrasado y lo siento por eso es que no tuve el tiempo necesario para terminarlo antes así que

Astrid pone unos de sus dedos en la boca de Hiccup para que dejara de divagar como un idiota.

Astrid: me encanta mi amor ayúdame a ponérmelo

Hiccup: claro

Hiccup abre el broche de la cadena y Astrid se da vuelta y sujeta su trenza a un lado para que Hiccup pueda poner el collar el lo ase de forma gentil lo abrocha y lo deja caer en su cuello Astrid se da la vuelta para estar frente de el.

Astrid: bien como me queda

Hiccup: es hermosa…. Quiero decir se te ve hermoso

Astrid solo se sonroja un poco ante esto

Astrid: bien ya estas listo vamos

Hiccup: no aun falta algo estuve toda la semana buscando en la bodega y solo lo encontré ayer

Hiccup se mueve hacia la mesa de comer donde un cofre mediano estaba enzima

Astrid: quieres decir ese cofre

Hiccup: si le pertenecía a mi madre

Hiccup abre el cofre en el ahí pergaminos , libretas y un par de libros entre todo eso Hiccup toma una espada mediana no era el arma vikinga estándar pero aun así era mortal Hiccup revisa la hoja de la espada para ver si mantenía su filo.

Astrid: esa espada perteneció a tu madre

Hiccup: si y aun esta en perfectas condiciones

Hiccup se la pone en el cinturón y le ofrece un brazo a Astrid esta lo toma y salen de la casa seguidos por Toothless al salir pueden ver una figura subir con un bulto entre la manos Hiccup al verlo reconoce Dei mediato a su maestro.

Gobber: Hiccup ya estoy aquí no es demasiado tarde verdad

Hiccup: no maestro no es demasiado tarde trajo lo que le pedí

Gobber: si aquí esta la nueva montura y cola

Le pasa el bulto a Hiccup y este lo toma en sus manos ase una seña a su dragón para que se acerque.

Hiccup: mira compañero tu nueva cola vamos a poder volar de nuevo

Astrid: así que eso era lo que traía vas a ponérsela ahora

Hiccup: si

Astrid: espero no pienses en irte volando Hiccup

Hiccup: no claro que no aunque ahora que lo dices

Astrid estaba usando un vestido así que no ahí forma que eso pasara no con la posibilidad que alguien tome un vistazo de algo que solo podía ver la sanadora su madre y Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup ni siquiera lo pienses

Hiccup: ok ok ok era una pequeña broma

El también estaba pensando lo mismo y la sola idea de alguien viera a su prometida hizo que la idea muriera tan rápido como nació.

Gobber: ya terminaron con la pelea de casados aun tenemos cosas que hacer

Esto ase que los dos se sonrojen Hiccup se pone a instalar la cola de Toothless de nuevo una ves terminado inspecciona el trabajo.

Hiccup: no lo podía haber hecho mejor yo mismo y la cola roja con el emblema de la tribu gran toque ahí Gobber

Gobber: si si si tu padre te esta esperando en la entrada del gran salón yo voy para haya

Hiccup se acerca ala montura y jala una pequeña palanca que esta unida al mecanismo que mueve la cola de Toothless.

Hiccup: bien con esto estas listo compañero

Astrid: que ase esa palanca que jalaste

Hiccup: a eso permite que Toothless pueda volar sin mi le permite controlar la cola

Astrid: lo entiendo es para un caso de emergencia

Hiccup: si o también cuando me da sueño y me quedo dormido sobre el no que allá pasado alguna ves ni nada

Astrid: tienes suerte que se nos ase tarde por que si no tendríamos una larga conversación sobre quedarse dormido sobre tu dragón en pleno vuelo

Hiccup: tienes razón en que se nos ase tarde pongamos en camino

Hiccup y Astrid comienzan a bajar las escaleras de la colina con un brazo entrelazado con otro Toothless los sigue no muy atrás en ese momento Stormfly desciende junto a Toothless y sigue ala pareja.

Toothless: Storm como están las cosas en el nido

Stormfly: mejor de lo que esperaba los dragones están retomando conciencia más rápido de lo esperado

Toothless: as averiguado la cantidad de tiempo real en el que estuvimos bajo el control de la reina

Stormfly: tengo un numero cercano en mente yo se que estuve 2 años bajo su servicio antes de ser capturada por los vikingos y se que tu apareciste en los tres últimos meses de mi segundo año yo diría que los dragones mas nuevos estuvieron bajo su control por 9 meses y los mas antiguos cerca de 3 años

Toothless sintió alivio al escuchar esto 9 meses no era mucho tiempo y asiendo un calculo rápido ella todavía debe de estar invernando

Toothless: algo mas que deba saber

Stormfly: la congregación quiere saber cuando vas a presentarte quieren ver al nuevo rey

Toothless: en cuanto Gobber termine con mi segunda prótesis mi Hiccup va ayudarlo así que no creo que sea mucho

Stormfly: ok ahora pasando a otro tema sabes de qué se trata esto

Stormfly señala ala pareja caminando enfrente de ellos.

Toothless: por lo que se Hiccup va tomar el lugar que le corresponde en su congregación los humanos a diferencia de nosotros no tienen un sentido de jerarquía tan fuerte así que el rey o príncipe no se muestran ellos tienden a olvidar que están ahí

Stormfly: ¿eso ase ami Astrid una princesa?

Toothless: si creo que si aparte de ser la pareja de Hiccup

Stormfly: al principio cuando ella lo golpeaba no estaba tan segura pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que los golpes eran parte de su rito de apareamiento

Toothless: ni me lo digas es lo mas extraño que e visto de todas las formas de vida que e conocido en mi vida los humanos son lo mas extraño con lo que me he encontrado

Hiccup: ya llegamos

Enfrente de las puertas del gran salón estaba Stoid, Gobber, Finn e Ingrid.

Dentro del gran salón

La multitud vikinga llenaba cada mesa y rincón la barra estaba llena se podía oler la comida el jabalí ,res, pollo y pescado se habían traído barriles de agua miel y ale de la barraca el pueblo de Berk savia que esto era una celebración pero a un no estaban seguros de que ellos pensaban que Stoid iba a anunciar el deceso de su hijo si esto era así entonces no había nada que celebrar mientras otros pensaban que iba a nombrar a Astrid Hofferson como su nueva heredera salvando ala tribu de Snotlout y eso era algo que celebrar los mas conservadores creían que Snotlout iba a ser nombrado heredero y a su ves los Hofferson anunciarían que Astrid y Snotlout se comprometerían en matrimonio así Snotlout no podría dar rienda suelta a su ego y estupidez esto no era lo optimo pero era mejor que nada.

Snotlout se acerca a su padre que esta en el podio principal donde Stoid da sus discursos este esta posicionado en una tarima de madera que esta posicionada justo donde los dos semicírculos de mesas el interior y exterior termina justo enfrente del fuego central en esta posición puede ser vista por todos y debajo de la tarima se encuentra la mesa del jefe y su familia.

Snotlout: padre cuando tío Stoid anuncie mi asenso ala posición de heredero debo dejar la mesa de nuestro clan y sentarme en la mesa del jefe junto a el

Spitelout no podía creer el ego que tenia su hijo y puso una cara sombría por que el savia que en el momento que las puertas se habrán todos su sueños se harán trisas es mas le preocupaba que hiciera una idiotez de la cual no podría retractarse después.

Spitelout: no hijo lamento decirte que seguirás sentándote en nuestra mesa ahora ve que el jefe llegara aquí en cualquier momento

Snotlout no entendía del todo pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo este era su día de gloria y triunfo no podía esperar a convertirse en el jefe a tener el cuerpo de Astrid para el solo. el sabe que al principio se ara la difícil pero nada que unos buenos golpes no arreglen y por ultimo pero no menos importante es obvio que el mejor jinete debía montar el mejor dragón y que mejor que un furia nocturna con estas fantasías delusionales se fue a sentar ala mesa de su clan junto a su madre.

Hiccup: bien ya es hora

Stoid: hijo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti no podría pedir por un hijo y heredero mejor que tu

Con estas palabras el padre abrasa a su hijo mientras una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla

Hiccup: gracias papa no sabes lo que significa para mi esto

Una ves que padre e hijo terminan con su conversación Astrid se acerca a Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me ase verte de pie con orgullo y dignidad que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado todo lo que hemos perdido (mira la prótesis de Hiccup por un momento) en comparación ha lo que hemos ganado a sido mucho mas yo te gane a ti y tu ami tu padre te recupero y ganaste una nueva madre y un nuevo padre una nueva familia

Astrid y Hiccup se besan de forma breve.

Gobber: bueno muchacho que puedo decir que ya no sea dicho lo único que puedo decir es que te amo como si fueras mi propio hijo aun tengo pesadillas cuando recuerdo lo que paso en esa maldita playa cuando tuv

Hiccup: Gobber vasta tu hiciste lo que debiste en el momento que se necesitaba es por ti y tus manos que soy lo que soy tu fuiste tu eres mi maestro mi guía mi conciencia y por sobre todas las cosas mi segundo padre

Este momento Gobber no pudo contener su llanto y abraso a Hiccup con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiccup: Gobber aire necesito respirar

Gobber: si lo siento muchacho creo que me entro algo al ojo

Con esto Gobber se separo de Hiccup.

Hiccup: bien cuando abra la puerta yo entro primero después mi padre estonces Astrid después de ella van Uds. suegros Astrid una ves adentro no quiero que te separes de mi para nada me entiendes

Astrid vio la absoluta seriedad en el rostro de Hiccup algo poco inusual en el.

Astrid: si querido

Hiccup maldijo a los dioses por no tener el tiempo para sentir completamente el estado de euforia que las palabras de Astrid le habían causado.

Hiccup: bien todos listo Toothless Stormfly Uds. también se quedan junto a mi y Astrid cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar o amenazador tienen permiso de usar fuerza letal Uds. 2 serán los únicos dragones en el gran salón

Los dos dragones cambiaron su aptitud de despreocupación a una de total concentración en instantes todo estaba listo Hiccup puso sus dos manos en las puerta de roble tomo y soltó aire y las empujo abriéndolas de par en par con un solo movimiento.

Toda la tribu puso su atención en las puertas cuando estas se abrieron el sol entraba por ella ocultado la silueta de un hombre este se paro ahí unos instantes y empezó a caminar lentamente cada paso que daba se escuchaba en el salón que estaba en completo silencio fue ahí que la tribu noto un pequeño sonido metálico con cada paso algunos de los miembros empezaban a comprender quien era esta persona esto se confirmo mas cuando el sol dejo de ocultar al hombre la gente no podía creerlo no quería creerlo pero era innegable una prótesis en la parte baja de su pierna izquierda pelo color cobrizo debajo de su casco que era una parte de la armadura de pecho de su madre ese par de ojos verde esmeralda la cicatriz en su mentón delante de ellos no estaba otro mas que Hiccup Horrendous haddock III.


	11. Chapter 11: Capitulo 10

**Nota de autor: nada me pertenece excepto el argumento **

El gran salón estaba en completo silencio todas las miradas en un solo punto y ese punto era el heredero que se creía muerto pero a pesar de lo que se creía este estaba ahí parado viéndose mejor que nunca entre mas tiempo pasaba los vikingos salían del shock de que no solo estaba vivo si no que estaba enfrente de ellos y de pie y entraban en el shock de su obvio cambio de apariencia se veía mas alto con mejor cara es mas asta mas fornido era claro que mucho había sucedido entre la batalla del nido y hoy y fue con esto en sus mentes que las preguntas empezaron a manifestarse en la cabezas de cada miembro de la aldea pero antes que tales preguntas pudieran ser formuladas la enorme figura del jefe se paro junto ala de su hijo y extrañamente al estar uno junto al otro Hiccup ya no se veía tan pequeño es mas era casi como si por primera ves no había forma de negar que el dúo enfrente de todo el salón era padre e hijo. Stoid deposito una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de su hijo se podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos Stoid soñó con un momento así por mucho tiempo el siempre pensó que una ocasión como esta seria traída por el hecho que su hijo allá matado a su primer dragón ahora no puede hacer nada mas que reír ante tales pensamientos.

Stoid: que es lo que pasa es así como reciben a su heredero y héroe de Berk donde esta el jubilo vikingo

Esto hizo reaccionar ala multitud del salón en instantes estallaron en gritos y aplausos y empezaron a clamar por su héroe en ese momento Astrid entra en el salón todos los gritos se detuvieron de nuevo cada hombre en la habitación poso su mirada en ella y cada mujer la miraba con recelo la belleza era innegable la gracia y finesa en que se movía eran divinas como si la misma Freya hubiera descendido en medio del salón ella se detiene al lado de Hiccup en ese momento cada hombre de Berk creía estar enamorado asta que Hiccup toma su casco lo retira de su cabeza de forma suave se inclina un poco para que Astrid arregle su cabello con una de sus manos cosa que ella ase con gusto y procede a entregarle su casco ella lo toma con ambas manos y lo coloca contra su pecho esto en el pueblo de Berk era una clara señal para decir que la pareja de vikingos estaba comprometida o lo iba a estar muy pronto en ese momento se pueden escuchar como todos los corazones masculinos de la habitación se rompían.

Stoid: HAHAHAHAHA veo que mi nuera les quito el aliento

Hiccup: padre podemos ir a nuestra mesa mi pierna me esta molestando un poco

Stoid: claro Hiccup ve con Astrid y siéntate

La pareja se toma de las manos y se dirige ala mesa del clan Haddock pero antes Hiccup toma 2 de sus dedos los pone en su boca y emite un pequeño chiflido y los dos dragones que estaban afuera esperando la señal entran la Nadder y el furia nocturna cada uno se posiciona a cada lado de sus jinetes creando una barrera natural entre ellos y los demás vikingos mientras atraviesan el gran salón asta su mesa que esta detrás del fuego central que esta apagado por el momento detrás de los dragones los Hofferson junto a Gobber entran sin llamar mucho la atención Finn se acerca a los guardias de la puerta principal y les da algunas indicaciones.

Finn: señores Stoid no quiere que nadie se retire de este salón sin que el no lo sepa así que mantengan la guardia en todo momento e sido claro

Guardias: si señor

Al ser dadas las ordenes Finn se retira a su propia mesa donde su esposa lo espera una ves que Hiccup y Astrid llegan ala mesa Hiccup toma una de las silla y la retira para que su prometida tome asiento.

Hiccup: miladi

Astrid: gracias querido

Astrid había notado como Hiccup se puso rojo como un tomate la primera ves que uso este apelativo para referirse a el ella savia que el nunca lo admitiría pero se puede ver la felicidad en sus ojos cada ves que dice las palabra querido así que quien era ella para negarle eso además es lo que ella realmente siente.

El héroe de Berk procede a tomar su lugar junto a Astrid había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa mesa era usada y el pensó que ya era hora de que eso cambiara mientras esto pasaba Stoid se dirigió ala tarima una ves enfrente del podio se preparo para empezar su discurso.

En el mismo momento que Hiccup ase su entrada dos hombres en la barra casa uno con un tazón de ale en una de sus manos dan la espalda al resto de la aldea para tener una conversación entre ellos.

Hombre 1: ese es quien creo que es

La apariencia de este vikingo era totalmente normal vestido con una simple túnica café con calzas negras y un abrigo de piel café y un cinturón negro que unía la calzas con la túnica y un par de botas de piel de zorro era alto no tanto como Stoid un par de centímetros menos que el pero este era mas delgado que la montaña humana que era el jefe tenia cabello rubio una barba de solo un par de días con ojos color miel y una cara que aunque se le notaba que había visto y experimentado cosas bastantes duras a un podía expresar jovialidad físicamente era regordeta sin este hombre serlo el portaba una hacha de guerra que llevaba en su cinturón esta tenia doble hoja haciéndola una arma de dos manos.

Hombre 2: al parecer encaja con la descripción dada por nuestro agente el color de cabello, ojos y piel coinciden con el objetivo

Su compañero en cambio era un 1 pie mas bajo que el primero el también vestía de forma simple con botas, túnica y un abrigo de tonos oscuros pero en su cinturón llevaba 2 espadas una a cada lado su cabello era negro casi como la noche tenia ojos azules opacos como si estuvieran vacíos su rostro era delgado se podían ver los huesos de sus pómulos su nariz chata como la de un cerdo con un rostro afeitado.

Hombre 1: pero se suponía que estaba moribundo no me gusta esto no crees que nuestra fuente nos allá delatado

El dúo recuerda la primera ves que vinieron a Berk era de madrugada y tu vieron que usar un pequeño vote a remos para no ser detectados al llegar ala playa que estaba al lado opuesto de la villa vieron desde el bosque la señal que su contacto había escrito en su carta el par de hombres a decir verdad pensaban que esto no era mas que una trampa pero al ver al anciano con un bastón y una oveja siguiéndolo se calmaron.

Hombre 2: no creo que sea tan estúpido pero tienes razón en que ahí algo extraño aquí será mejor retirarnos por ahora

Estos encuentros se repitieron por semanas el anciano les dijo que su nombre era Mildew entonces el par de hombres se presentaron como Skuli y Steinn de isla paria enviados por Alvin el traicionero.

Skuli: mmm... Debemos esperar el momento apropiado no queremos llamar mucha atención

El plan era simple Mildew los iba a recibir en el puerto cuando llegaran de forma oficial entonces fingirían que eran parientes lejanos de visita esto no levantaría sospecha en los 2 extraños que aparecieron en un momento donde la normalidad no era lo común una ves habiéndose ganado la confianza de la tribu y del jefe entonces se moverían sobre el objetivo que para ese entonces era el cuerpo inconsciente del heredero de Berk para secuestrarlo y de alguna forma inculpar a los dragones para que la guerra recomience una ves esto echo y la tribu este débil por la batalla Alvin haría su aparición con el heredero bajo su control Stoid no tendría otra opción mas que rendirse pero esto probo ser mas difícil de lo que se esperaba cada ves que se acercaban ala casa del jefe siempre había alguien vigilando ya sea humano o dragón y no pudieron no notar que desde el día que pusieron su primer pie en esta isla siempre había un terror terrible cerca ya sea en un árbol detrás de una roca o simplemente a plena vista en la playa era como si los estuvieran vigilando de alguna forma nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad de forma muy seria era imposible rayando en la paranoia además los dragones eran bestias no podían entender nuestro lenguaje al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Steinn: cuando Stoid termine con su discurso y el festín comience nos escurrimos entre la tribu

Skuli: OK suena como un buen plan además e estado mirando y note que Mildew no esta aquí a pesar que toda la tribu fue convocada

Era verdad el par no había visto al anciano en mas de 2 días esto era preocupante mente sospechoso el pensamiento de que sus verdaderas intensiones fueron descubiertas los asechaban a cada momento a pesar que en la aldea nadie se comportaba de manera distinta muy al contrario asta se le fue ofrecido trabajo en el puerto o en los barcos pesqueros esto calmaba sus sospechas de que algo haya salido terriblemente mal y sobre Mildew el anciano estaba medio loco solo con esa oveja de compañía tal ves se perdió en los bosques o cayo en una antigua trampa de dragón o tal ves este satisfaciendo necesidades de índole mas baja con esa pobre oveja pensamiento que hacia al par tener escalofríos.

En el momento que Hiccup hizo su entrada barios miembros de la tribu se encontraron con las repuestas que estaban buscando a sus preguntas otros sintieron alivio al ver a el legitimo heredero vivito y coleando a pesar de los rumores y verdades a medias otros en cambio sentían indignación se les había mentido y mantenido en la sombra de lo que realmente pasaba en cambio otros ahora comprenden cosas que antes les parecían absurdas pero para un pequeño grupo uno que había luchado codo a codo con el las cosas empezaban a tener mas sentido y al mismo tiempo que todo se caía a pedazos.

En la mesa Ingerman un muchacho regordete estaba poniendo las piezas juntas el savia que había algo raro estos últimos meses habían sido poco usuales por decir lo mínimo el hecho que el jefe allá decidido mantener a los dragones en secreto fue lo primero que levanto sus sospechas después estaba el comportamiento mas que inusual en Astrid y que decir de la forma en que la real condición de Hiccup era mantenida en secreto ahora todo tenia un poco mas sentido.

Los padres de Fishlegs lo miraron con caras confundidas como pidiendo una explicación a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos Finnbogi Ingerman era un conocido pescador el había construido su pequeña flota de barcos pesqueros con el sudor de su frente el había llegado a Berk sin nada no era mas que un refugiado de otra isla que había sido saqueada de forma continua por años asta que ya no había nada ahí lo extraño era que lo ataques no habían sido por dragones como era lo común si no que por un puñado de tribus vikingas enemigas en el momento que se encontró solo sin padres, hermanos ningún tipo de familia que lo mantuviera en esa isla el tomo un pequeño bote a remos y se hizo ala mar después de un par de horas se encontró con Johann este lo subió a su barco y lo trajo a Berk donde conoció a Fjorleif Ingerman la única hija de este clan Finnbogi al ser un hombre sin pasado ni futuro estuvo mas que de acuerdo en tomar el nombre de la mujer que amaba así evitando que este muera en ella.

Fishlegs: no me miren así yo no se nada mas que Uds. sobre esto

En la mesa Thornton la situación era distinta Thorsteinn Thornton era un hombre astuto e inteligente en su juventud era llamado la serpiente de mar por su marrullería y falta de compasión hacia sus enemigos el había destripado como un pescado a mas de 1 paria y había tendido trampas a flotas enteras de Berserkers el sospechaba que algo estaba pasando detrás de las cortinas que Stoid había puesto durante estos últimos 40 días al ver al heredero no pudo no esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro el siempre pensó que ese muchacho tenia una mente privilegiada y que esta iba a ser la salvación de toda la tribu en algún momento creencia que resulto ser mas que verdadera en el nido es mas en mas de alguna ocasión trato de negociar un contrato entre el muchacho y su calabaza el estaba convencido que no había mejor pareja su cerebro combinado con la energía de su hija una combinación explosiva pero su sonrisa flaqueo un momento cuando Astrid entro en el salón y lo que paso después asiendo bastante obvio que el tiempo para negociar se había acabado ase mucho tiempo el hecho que Stoid ni siquiera haya dicho que estaban dispuestos a negociar lo molesto un poco pero el le preguntaría al jefe por esto mas tarde.

Tuff: ¡tu savias esto Ruff!

Ruff: que claro que no aliento de Trolls

Tuff: no puedes engañarme as estado actuando raro todo el día tu savias

Apuntando un dedo acusatorio en la dirección de su hermana esto hizo que Ruff soltara un suspiro molesta con la actitud de su hermano.

Ruff: OK esta bien Astrid me lo dijo esta mañana

Tuff: aja lo savia esto significa mmm… ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Ruff claramente molesta con la idiotez de su hermano se abalanzo sobre el y una lucha comenzó en el lugar asta que su madre se acerco para separarlos.

Rannveig: Uds. 2 vasta de peleas

Rannveig Thornton era una mujer alta con cabello rubio ceniza como el de Ruff ella también usaba dos trenzas en su cabello pero estas eran mas delgadas así que no abarcaban la totalidad de este el resto de su cabello caía sobre sus hombros ella usaba un vestido entero de tela café calzas verdes un par de botas de piel bastante peludas están era de piel blanca algo inusual para el estándar vikingo sobre su vestido usaba un delantal de cuero y sobre este un abrigo de piel sin mangas dándole libertad a sus brazos ella era alta y delgada su figura era fina a diferencia de las mayoría de las mujeres vikingas pero esto no le molestaba su esposo le a dicho en enumeradles ocasiones que fue esa característica lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella su rostro tenia rasgos lobeznos parecidos a los de los gemelos era obvio a quien se parecían mas entre sus padres.

Tuff y Ruff: OK mama

En la mesa Jorgenson un muchacho de la misma edad que los otros no estaba seguro si su mente le estaba jugando juegos o simplemente estaba teniendo la mas horrible de las pesadillas no podía ser real pero no obstante lo era su mente se empezó a quebrar de a poco el no iba a ser jefe el no iba ser el heredero pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ella el se estuvo engañando así mismo pero entonces un pensamiento nació en la parte mas oscura de su mente el tenia la culpa se supone que el lugar donde el esta parado era mío se supone que la mujer que esta sujetando su mano era mía esto es su culpa su culpa con este tren de pensamiento una idea mas oscura nació en su mente.

Si me deshago de el entonces todo volverá ala normalidad con un movimiento saca la pequeña daga de su cinturón con una furia ciega se levanta de la mesa pero cuando va dar el primer paso una mano sobre su hombro lo vuelve a sentar de manera brusca y poco delicada.

Spitelout: ni siquiera lo pienses muchacho no voy a ver como mi único hijo es ejecutado por una estupidez

Al escuchar la palabra ejecución Snotlout entra en razón es verdad mi primo es el heredero seria alta tracción.

Snotlout: pero padre que se supone que debo hacer ahora no me queda nada

Spitelout: no estés tan seguro aun nos queda algo tal ves no lo veas ahora pero nuestro tiempo llegara

Con estas palabras el padre calmo a su hijo este volvía a tomar asiento mientras esto pasaba Stoid comenzó su discurso.

Stoid: bien silencio todos tengo algo que decir

La vos del jefe resonaba en todo el salón juntando la atención de cada mujer, hombre y niño en el salón.

Stoid: estoy aquí hoy parado en frente de Uds. mi tribu con el solo propósito de anunciar que no solo mi hijo y heredero esta de vuelta y como pueden ver a pesar de las heridas causadas en la batalla del nido que dejaron cicatrices permanentes estas por ningún motivo van hacer que el héroe de Berk el primer vikingo en domar un dragón ,montar y surcar los cielos en el se vea o sienta derrotado es mas esto solo lo hizo mas fuerte no solo a el si no que a su clan, tribu y a toda la rasa vikinga.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor los gritos de Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup podían escucharse en todo el salón Stoid tubo que intervenir para que la muchedumbre se calmara el a un no había terminado.

Stoid: habiendo dicho esto tengo un anuncio más que hacer como pueden apreciar ahí una persona mas sentada en mi mesa además que esta sostiene el casco de mi hijo y todos saben lo que eso significa Astrid hijo pueden acercarse por favor

La pareja se levanta se sube ala tarima y se para a un lado del jefe sus manos y brazos entrelazados.

Stoid: es con el mayor orgullo que en este día de hoy anuncio el compromiso de mi hijo Hiccup horrendous haddock III con la hija menor de Finn y Ingrid Hofferson Astrid en matrimonio el cual se realizara cuando ambas partes lo estimen conveniente.

El clamor por la pareja era atronador algunos aun pensaban que estaban teniendo el sueño mas raro de sus vidas otros miraban esta unión como la salvación del pueblo vikingo otros a un mas locos no dejaban de pensar que tal ves solo tal vez estaban viendo al siguiente rey de toda su rasa largos minutos pasaron para que la tribu se calmara mientras esto sucedía Hiccup le pidió a su padre si podía decir unas palabras Stoid acepto con gusto.

Hiccup: mi tribu mi aldea mi isla antes de Toothless yo no era nada mas que una molestia algo que no era nada que nunca llegaría hacer nada Uds. creen que yo no savia lo que se decía de mi a mis espaldas Uds. creen que los rumores no llegaban a mis oídos

El ambiente cambio de jovial a sombrío en un instante la culpa golpea mas fuerte que cualquier martillo de guerra o hacha.

Hiccup: pero no vivamos en el pasado es el presente el que nos convoca hoy este gran día donde mi padre anuncia mi compromiso con la mujer que e amado toda mi vida

Astrid se sonroja ante tal demostración publica de afecto esto no era normal decir lo que uno sentía de manera tan abierta y enfrente de toda su aldea.

Hiccup: pero no todo es felicidad aun ahí individuos que se niegan a ver el futuro es mas estos individuos conspiran en contra de este pero para nuestra suerte hemos descubierto y detenido a tiempo padre si me ases el favor

En ese momento Stoid señala a un guardia que se acerque una ves que este esta a distancia de oído del jefe le ordena que vaya por el prisionero el guardia asiente con la cabeza y sale por la parte de atrás del salón hacia las instalaciones posteriores mientras esto sucede Astrid esta pensando en la primera ves que Hiccup le habla sobre este asunto.

Flash back

Astrid se dirige ala casa Haddock después de la sección en la academia de dragones con los jóvenes vikingos esta de mas decir que añoraba tener una conversación inteligente para variar y para su suerte ella savia donde encontrar una además conociéndolo ya debe de estar haciendo algo que no debe en ves de descansar como lo ordeno Gothi una ves que llega a la puerta y entra a la casa para su sorpresa no encuentra a nadie ahí generalmente el esta junto al fuego con una libreta o dos pero ahora no había nadie entonces noto que la puerta trasera estaba abierta cerro la puerta principal con llave para que invitados no deseados no puedan entrar y se dirigió a la puerta una ves allí pudo ver a Hiccup sentado en una pequeña banca junto a Toothless este estaba enfrente de el en el suelo había un pequeño cuadrado de madera con arenilla en su interior esta estaba húmeda.

Hiccup tenía en sus manos pergaminos con runas de tamaño más grandes de lo normal escritas en ellas paresia que le estaba tratando de enseñarle algo al dragón.

Astrid: que se supone que estas asiendo

Al escuchar la vos de Astrid Hiccup se tenso un poco para luego relajarse.

Hiccup: iba a decírtelo eventualmente pero ya que estas aquí no ahí mejor momento que el presente

Hiccup le señala que se acerque y se siente junto a el cosa que Astrid ase con gusto además las palabras de Hiccup habían despertado su propia curiosidad

Hiccup: bien no es secreto que los dragones son criaturas de vasta inteligencia algunos han llegado a pensar que tal ves asta sea parecida a la nuestra ase una semana atrás descubrí que Toothless puede entenderme el puede entender nórdico Astrid

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Astrid se abrieron como platos la magnitud de este descubrimiento era enorme había un mar de posibilidades que se habrían.

Hiccup: y eso no es todo no solo el puede entenderme a mi si no ellos poseen su propio lenguaje al que llamo dragones y antes que lo preguntes para nuestro pesar un ser humano no puede aprenderlo la forma de la garganta humana comparada con la de un dragón es simplemente muy distinta una de la otra para hacer esto posible

Astrid comprendía esto pero aun así no podía no sentir un dejo de tristeza al saber que nunca se podría comunicar directamente con su dragón entonces ella noto los pergaminos y el cuadrado con arenilla húmeda.

Astrid: entonces lo que estas asiendo

Hiccup vio la mirada de asombro, tristeza y de descubrimiento en los ojos de Astrid.

Hiccup: lo segundo mejor que se puede hacer enseñándole a Toothless a escribir en runas nórdicas

Astrid: eso es sorprendente tu eres sorprendente y que progreso han hecho

Hiccup le señala a su compañero que le muestre a Astrid lo que a aprendido entonces el furia nocturna con una de sus garras escribe en el cuadrado con dificultad.

HICCUP

ASTRID

TOOTHLESS

Una ves terminado esboza una sonrisa dragonesca y espera para ser apreciado cosa por la cual no tiene que esperar mucho.

Astrid: o Toothless eres el dragón mas inteligente que allá conocido

Mientras dice esto rasca a Toothless debajo de la barbilla asiendo que el dragón suelte pequeñas carcajadas de felicidad.

Hiccup: Astrid el ya es malcriado como esta por favor no lo alientes

Toothless ase un gruñido de indignación mientras esto sucede Stormfly desciende y aterriza a unos metros del trío Toothless deja al dúo y se acerca al Nadder el furia nocturna puede ver que su segunda al mando vio la escena de ase un momento y se prepara para recibir su opinión.

Stormfly: no savia que te gustaba ser tratado como un perro faldero

Toothless: hahaha muy graciosa como te fue con la ronda ¿algo que reportar?

Stormfly: de hecho si la patrulla de terrores terribles vio algo en la madrugada de anoche un pequeño barco a remos con dos vikingos que no son parte del nido humano arribo ala playa que esta al otro lado de la isla

Toothless: solo eran dos no había nadie mas

Stormfly: no ahí más después de un par de minutos del bosque emergió un anciano con una oveja siguiéndolo

Toothless: Mildew

Stormfly: tal ves debamos vigilarlo

Toothless: si quiero aun terror con el dúo y uno con ese anciano en todo momento esto me huele muy mal

Stormfly: así se hará debemos decirle a Astrid y Hiccup

La pareja nota como sus dos dragones están enganchados en una especie de conversación para Hiccup esto no era algo tan fuera de lo normal es mas lo había visto un par de veces pero para Astrid esto era nuevo.

Astrid: que es lo que están asiendo

Hiccup: por lo que se están teniendo una conversación

Astrid: pero de ¿Qué?

Hiccup: Stormfly esta dándole un reporte sobre el nido y los dragones después que matamos ala reina Toothless se convirtió en el líder natural pero como el no puede volar por si solo usa a Stormfly como su segunda al mando al menos eso es lo que creo

Astrid: entonces Toothless es una especie de ¿dragón alfa?

Hiccup: una ves le hice la misma pregunta pero el escribió que no pero nunca he pensado mucho en ello

En ese momento el par de dragones se acerca ala pareja Stormfly coloca su hocico sobre la cabeza de Astrid para que esta la rasque cosa que su jinete ase.

Astrid: buena chica te divertiste en tu vuelo

Mientras esto pasa Hiccup toma un pequeño rastrillo y empareja el cuadrado para Toothless este comienza a escribir con una de sus garras.

ANCIANO

BASTÓN

OVEJA

Hiccup: Mildew

El dragón ase un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Hiccup: que pasa compañero esta enfermo o necesita ayuda

Vuelve a emparejar la arenilla para Toothless.

TRAICIÓN

2 EXTRAÑOS

ASESINATO

Esto por decir lo menos alarmo al muchacho su mente empezó a armar las piezas mientras hacía esto observaba a su dragón en su mirada no había una gota de la actitud infantil que lo caracterizaba el estaba hablando en serio.

Hiccup: Mildew esta complotando contra mi con dos vikingos que no pertenecen a la tribu

Toothless afirmo con la cabeza.

Hiccup: bien necesito mas información para poder actuar esto es alta traición y las consecuencias son horribles pueden mantenerlos vigilados compañero

Toothless solo hizo su sonrisa característica.

Hiccup: gracias compa

En ves de terminar su frase Hiccup soltó un bostezo enorme claramente se podía ver el cansancio en los ojos del chico esto no dejo de ser notado por Astrid.

Astrid: Hiccup as estado todo el día de pie ¿verdad?

Hiccup: que yo no no no

Astrid: no me mientas Hiccup

Astrid dice esto con decepción en sus ojos cosa que Hiccup no puede soportar menos de ella.

Hiccup: esta bien es verdad pero e tenido cosas que hacer

Astrid: nada de eso ahora mismo vas a tomar una siesta

Hiccup: pero

Astrid: nada de peros

Con esto la discusión termino la pareja se despidió de sus dragones y entro ala casa una ves allí subieron al segundo piso donde estaba el cuarto de Hiccup allí el se sentó en la cama mientras Astrid lo ayudaba a quitarse la prótesis su muñón aunque a un se veía rojizo y paresia que pulsaba estaba sanando acorde a lo esperado según Gothi en el momento que Astrid termina y ase un gesto para retirarse Hiccup la toma del brazo y la empuja con el ala cama.

Astrid: ¡Hiccup!

Hiccup: si voy a dormir una siesta entonces quiero que lo hagas conmigo

El rostro de Astrid se puso de un color rojo como nunca Hiccup al darse cuenta que el juego de palabras que uso puede malinterpretarse también se sonroja.

Hiccup: me refiero ala siesta quiero que tomes una siesta conmigo

Astrid lo golpea despacio en la posición en la que esta se sienta en la cama para quitarse las puntas metálicas de su falda una ves hecho esto se acuesta a un lado de Hiccup.

Hiccup: Astrid que dice la ley vikinga sobre la alta tracción

Astrid: bueno el que cometa alta tracción debe morir en la forma más horrible águila sangrienta

Hiccup: entonces que debo hacer si Mildew es culpable

En este momento los dos se mueve para estar de frente sus ojos y frentes encontrándose uno al otro.

Astrid: sabes ase un año la sola idea de matar a un hombre me hubiera parecido exagerada te hubiera dicho que lo desterraras que eso era castigo suficiente pero ahora cuando realmente se que es lo que esta en juego que es lo que podría perder si el es culpable entonces as que su cabeza se separe de sus hombros

Hiccup cierra sus ojos y abrasa a Astrid mientras ella pone su cabeza en su pecho y se queda dormida al sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Fin del flash back

Con este recuerdo Astrid sabe lo que va pasar ahora aunque no puede dejar de sonreír al pensar que fue en ese momento cuando su costumbre de tomar siestas juntos comenzó ahora asta le cuesta conciliar el sueño de noche debido a su ausencia pero estos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando se escucha el paso de 2 guardias arrastrando un cuerpo manchado de su propia sangre tenia un ojo hinchado se podía ver marcas de látigos y espadas en su espalda su labio estaba roto era un anciano que claramente fue torturado la tribu soltó un gemido aterrado al reconocer a Mildew el desagradable los guardias lo soltaron en el suelo de manera tosca y poco delicada.

Stoid: bien Mildew tenemos pruebas de que as cometido alta tracción como te declaras

**Nota de autor: espero que les guste este capitulo cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida pero insultos de cualquier tipo serán ignorados gracias. **


	12. Chapter 12: Capitulo 11

**Nota de autor: nada me pertenece solo el argumento**

Stoid: bien Mildew tenemos pruebas de que as cometido alta tracción como te declaras

El anciano no responde Dei mediato pero cuando lo ase solo emite un pequeño balbuceo casi inaudible.

Mildew: agua por favor agua coff coff coff

La mayoría del salón no entiende lo que esta diciendo excepto por Hiccup que al escucharlo no duda en bajar de la tarima tomar un vaso de su mesa le ordena a una camarera que se acerque y llene el vaso.

Una de las camareras se acerca con un jarro de agua ella como la mayoría de los vikingos tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules bestia el común uniforme de las personas que atendían en el gran salón un vestido simple color café y un delantal blanco enzima ella tenia la misma edad que Hiccup era común que las chicas que no se querían dedicar a ser Shield Maiden encontraran una profesión mas domestica como camarera, panadera, cocinera o costurera.

Hiccup: muchas gracias

El le sonríe al decir esto la camarera no puede evitar sonrojarse Hiccup por supuesto que ni siquiera lo noto estaba concentrado en el anciano pero esto no paso desapercibido para Astrid así que bajo de la tarima y se acerco a Hiccup y le hablo de manera calma pero con una clara intención a la camarera.

Astrid: querida eso seria todo ya puedes retirarte

La pobre muchacha casi se congela cuando ese par de ojos azules como el hielo se posaron sobre ella paso de un rubor a una cara totalmente pálida ella savia que los Hofferson eran guerreros extraordinarios y lo ultimo que querías hacer era antagonizar con uno.

Mientras esto pasaba dos hombres veían como su peor pesadilla tomaba forma cuando el jefe empezó sus discurso todo estaba bien es mas asta pensaron en que si no podían atrapar al heredero su prometida era mas que un blanco atractivo eso fue lo que pensaron asta que Hiccup comenzó su discurso pero el momento en que el mal presentimiento se convirtió en alerta total fue cuando trajeron arrastrando el cuerpo sangriento de su aliado que se suponía era secreto para este punto era obvio que tenían que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Steinn: bien cambio de planes nos largamos ahora

Skuli: bien pero tratemos de atraer la menor atención posible

Habiendo dicho esto el par deja la barra y se mueve con cautela entre las mesas tratando de no llamar la atención al menos eso era lo que creían Finn Hofferson los estaba observando desde su mesa desde el momento que llego el savia quienes eran solo estaba esperando el momento preciso.

Ingrid: ellos son los que nombro Hiccup Finn

Finn: si querida están tratando de escabullirse ahora que saben que estamos detrás de sus huellas

Ingrid: supongo que no los van dejar escapar ¿verdad?

Finn: no claro que no esto vas ser interesante

Mientras esto sucedía Hiccup se acerca a el anciano y le da el vaso con el liquido y este bebe a duras penas tose un poco escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo después de esto Stoid habla nuevamente.

Stoid: bien Mildew como te declaras

El acusado entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al jefe el odio se podía ver en su mirada el tomo el resto del agua deja caer el vaso y con un movimiento rápido de cabeza la escupe en dirección del heredero el agua que antes era pura y cristalina ahora no era nada mas que sangre, saliva y putrefacción Hiccup se movió justo a tiempo la sorpresa escrita en su rostro pero el anciano a un no terminaba.

Mildew: como me declaro

Suelta una pequeña carcajada que es interrumpida por su tos.

Mildew: bueno de lo único de lo que soy culpable es de tratar de salvar a esta entupida tribu de su propia muerte cada ves que veo a un vikingo alimentado a esos demonios no podía estar callado y hacer nada todavía no puede creer que ese bastardo los aya engañado tan fácilmente es el engendro de Loki que acaso no lo ven

Antes estas palabras la tribu no tuvo duda que estaban enfrente de un traidor.

Mildew: si tu, tu eres la razón de todo esto eres un insulto para la rasa vikinga siempre vas ser un desterrado entre tu propia gente me escuchas

Deja salir una tos violenta y escupe un par de coágulos de sangre al suelo.

Mildew: debí haberlo visto venir la primera ves que vi al escuálido ser que era tu madre ella era casi insignificante cuando escuche que un dragón se la había llevado durante una redada no me sorprendió en los mas mínimo ella era una inútil como tu

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso Hiccup simplemente perdió su paciencia con un movimiento patio al anciano en el pecho tomo la espada de su cintura la cual pertenecía a su madre y la coloca en el cuello del bastardo su rostro estaba hecho de piedra pero en sus ojos esmeralda se podía ver claramente la guerra de emociones que se estaba llevando acabo dentro de su mente.

Hiccup: DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO TERMINAR TU VIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA

Astrid estaba mirando como la forma de la camarera se retiraba un tonto sentido de haber logrado algo la lleno por un momento pero este fue olvidado rápidamente para volver a poner su atención en su prometido este estaba dándole agua al anciano un poco de miedo trato de entrar a su mente con el pensamiento que este podría tratar de hacer algo pero la mente de Astrid combatió ese pensamiento el estaba medio muerto que podía hacer.

Fue en ese momento que Mildew hizo lo impensado no solo insulto al clan Haddock si no que a su entera tribu lo que vino después fue mas que horrible escuchar esas palabras como cada uno de los traumas fue puesto al aire para que todos lo vieran era inconcebible y pensar que en algún momento sintió pena por el anciano ahora un odio crecía dentro de ella quien demonios se creía pero en el momento que su madre fue mencionada su corazón se apretó todo sentimiento superficial desapareció todo que no fuera el desapareció.

Hiccup: DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO TERMINAR TU VIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA

Cuando fue que se movió Astrid no podía creerlo su gentil , calmado y pensante novio no era mas que una bola de odio y rabia su rostro no dejaba ver nada mas que una fría calma como de piedra pero sus ojos eran como ver al mas feroz de los dragones y esto no paso desapercibido para su furia nocturna y el lo hizo saber un rugido atronador se escucho por todo el salón Astrid giro su cabeza para ver a Toothless y lo que vio fue escalofriante el dragón no solo estaba de pie si no que estaba listo para matar todo en su vista alas extendidas a todo lo largo garras capases de desgarrar escudos como si fueran hechos de papel dientes afilados como espadas capases de abrir a un hombre de lado a lado pero lo peor eran sus ojos verdes estos brillaban con fluorescencia con una ferocidad nunca antes vista además el hecho que el dragón allá crecido al menos el doble de lo que era en estos días en el que su jinete se recuperaba no ayudaba mucho.

Mildew: muchacho no te gusta escuchar la verdad

La rabia el dolor y el odio hervían en su punto mas alto por la mente del joven heredero mil pensamientos y procesos de raciocinio Pasaban por su mente el realmente iba a terminar con una vida humana de esta forma era un ser despreciable pero eso no justificaba tomar su vida el realmente quería ser un héroe un ejemplo fue entonces que desde la parte mas profunda y oscura de su mente un pensamiento surgió ¿un héroe? Para que para perder otra pierna o tal ves nos estés satisfecho con eso que tal perder a tu padre o a tu maestro o a toda la aldea ya que estamos ahí o a un mejor la mujer que amas por que puedes perdonarlo ahora y ver como vuelve a morderte en el trasero o puedes termina con el ahora no cera bonito ni heroico pero recuerda los héroes siempre mueren jóvenes y siempre dejan llanto y dolor detrás nunca lo olvides.

La tribu no podía creerlo este viejo de mierda los iba a matar a todos.

Hiccup: bien muere entonces

Hiccup levanta su espada listo para atravesarla por su cuello cuando alguien lo abrasa por detrás de manera firme Hiccup reconoció Dei mediato las manos de Astrid.

Astrid savia que si quería salvar la situación debía calmar a Hiccup esto haría que Toothless volviera a su forma mas calmada y amigable con esto en su mente se movió y abraso por la espalda a su pareja se posiciono de una forma en la cual podía susurrarle palabras al oído.

Astrid: tú no quieres hacer esto mi amor

Hiccup: el merece morir

Astrid: lo se pero no aquí no de esta forma

Hiccup respira y exhala de manera lenta y profunda.

Astrid: no enfrente de toda la tribu quieres ser respetado o temido tu eres mejor que esto mejor que la pobre excusa de vikingo que esta debajo de tu pie

Hiccup pensó en esto ella tenia razón no mostrar misericordia al enemigo caído el no era Dagur o Alvin no podía caer en eso este hombre iba a morir pero no de esta forma.

Hiccup: lo siento Astrid tienes razón

El rápidamente guarda su espada y retira su pie del traidor se aleja y se da la vuelta para estar frente a Astrid.

Hiccup: podrías perdonar a este idiota

Astrid: lo dices como si tuviera otra opción

Mientras esto sucede Toothless al notar que su jinete se calma vuelve a tomar compostura el también haciendo que todos los presentes suelte un suspiro de alivio.

Astrid se acerca y golpea a Hiccup en el estomago de manera suave.

Astrid: idiota

Acto seguido se abrasan y se dan un pequeño beso acto que es interrumpido por todos los presentes que asen saber su presencia esto ase que la pareja se sonroje.

Stoid observa como su hijo le da agua al anciano la primera ves que escucho esto de Hiccup no lo podía creer es sabido que Mildew no es el mas sociable vikingo de todos pero un traidor además uno con un plan contra su heredero y primogénito la acusación era demasiado grave para ser ignorada además venia de su propio hijo y el ya había aprendido su lección acerca de escucharlo así que actúo cuando los primeros reportes confirmaban que esto no solo era verdad si no que ya estaba en movimiento se tomaron acciones.

El tren de pensamiento de Stoid fue interrumpido cuando la vos de Mildew lleno el salón Stoid no iba a estar ahí sin hacer nada estaba listo para saltar del podio tomar la cabeza de Mildew y reventarla como una sandia no seria la primera ves que hacia esto a un hombre pero su hijo se adelanto mientras esto pasaba un guardia se acerco.

Guardia: señor los blancos se están moviendo

Stoid hizo un escaneo rápido por el salón para ver al par de sospechosos moverse ala puerta de salida.

Stoid: bien en cuanto lleguen a las puertas los detienen a la fuerza si es necesario

Guardia: entendido señor

Con esto Stoid vuelve a poner su atención en lo que pasa en frente de el puede ver que las cosas se calmaron y el ya ha visto suficiente para dar un veredicto así que su vos que llena todo el lugar se dirige a su tribu.

Stoid: bien Mildew creo que e visto lo suficiente es claro como te declaras serás ejecutado al amanecer por águila sangrienta

Esto ase que un lamento horrorizado surja este castigo era el mas horrible de todos

Hiccup: padre puedo decir algo

Stoid miro a su hijo y comprendió que era lo que iba a decir así que lo pensó un poco e hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

Hiccup: yo se que el es un traidor y que merece morir pero la águila sangrienta no ahí forma que lo resista

Stoid: bien mi hijo entonces que es lo que sugieres

Hiccup: decapitación al menos démosle una oportunidad de llegar a Valhala

La tribu aprobaba este gesto de misericordia de parte de su heredero más que mal el anciano no era un guerrero ni una real amenaza.

Stoid: bien Mildew párese que tienes suerte y tu muerte será rápida e indolora la decapitación Será al amanecer

Stoid estaba orgulloso de su hijo mostrar compasión por tu enemigo cuando este ya esta derrotado es un signo de grandeza no ahí gloria en pisotear al caído o burlarse del derrotado.

Stoid: bien guardias llévenselo

Con estos dos guardias se acercaron lo levantan del suelo y se lo llevan el habiente pesado se levanta del salón pero esto solo dura unos momentos en la entrada los guardias bloquean a dos hombres que tratan de salir Stoid nota esto y se dirige al par tornando toda la atención del lugar a la puerta.

Stoid: Skuli y Steinn ya se van tan pronto saben si le dan su reporte a Alvin en un día o dos no creo que se enoje

El Par se congelo ellos sabían que el anciano los delato por eso habían tantos guardias en la salida era el fin no iban a salir vivos de esta se dan la vuelta lentamente asta estar enfrente de la tarima y el podio donde el jefa estaba en ese momento notan el pasillo central esta totalmente vacío cada vikingo aun esta en su mesa este llega asta el fuego central y enfrente de este esta la pareja el heredero y su prometida entonces una idea surgió en sus mentes era absurda pero tal ves funcione se miran en un segundo para confirmar que tienen la misma idea una ves esto confirmado tomaron acción en un momento el par salio corriendo por el pasillo en dirección de la pareja Skuli toma una espada en cada mano y salta por los aires con la clara intensión de herir mortalmente a uno y tomar de rehén al otro.

Stoid: DETENGALOS NO LOS DEJEN ACERCARSE

Stoid veía con preocupación como el par de hombres corría peligrosamente hacia su hijo y nuera la desesperación comenzó a llenar su mente y corazón es mas pensó en saltar desde el podio hacia el fuego central que aunque estaba apagado aun habían restos de madera encendida en el pero si el precio era un par de quemaduras menores por proteger a su familia estaba mas que dispuesto en el momento que iba a ejecutar su plan puede ver desde la esquina de su ojo como Toothless le había ganado la mano y la tranquilidad volvió después de todo un furia nocturna nunca falla.

Todos entraron en acción pero era muy tarde los guerreros se vieron entorpecidos por las mesas y su familias los arqueros no podían arriesgarse a herir a alguien inocente en el salón no solo había vikingos acostumbrados al dolor y la guerra si no que también niños ,bebes, ancianos y mujeres que no tenían entrenamiento para recibir una flecha y no morir la ultima esperanza eran los guardias pero estos ya tenían una desventaja en tiempo y distancia todo paresia perdido asta que se escucho el distintivo sonido de un furia nocturna.

La llama azul de plasma cruzo los aires con una precisión mortal no solo golpeo al hombre en medio del aire si no que lo hizo cuando este estaba en movimiento la llamarada de plasma lo atravesó en medio del pecho cauterizando la herida de entrada pero haciendo que su espalda literalmente explotara haciendo que sangre , tripas y parte de sus pulmones se regaran por todo el pasillo una ves que el hombre toco el suelo este soltó sus espadas callo de rodillas y luego de rostro al suelo había muerto mucho antes cuantos Toothless lo golpeo en medio del aire.

Steinn mira como su compañero salta en el aire nadie podía detenerlo ahora tomamos a el heredero de rehén y herimos a su prometida entre el caos de salvar a uno de los 2 salimos con nuestro botín ese era el plan pero todos se va a los mil demonios cuando escucha el sonido y ve la espalda de su compañero explotar bañándolo en sangre era lo mas horrible que había visto cuando su cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo una furia lo lleno decidió tomar su hacha con sus 2 manos y se preparo para lanzarla al menos si iba a morir no lo iba hacer solo en el momento que levanta su hacha por sobre su cabeza y se prepara para lanzarla un pequeño relámpago lo golpea en la espalda haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Esto llama la atención de todos en el lugar como era posible cuando miran al lugar de donde venia el ataque todos se sorprendieron en ver a un extraño parado en la entrada. Las puerta estaban abiertas de par en par pero lo que puso a todos en alerta es que este no estaba solo sino que acompañado de nada menos que de un dragón y este dragón no era cualquiera si no que el legendario Skrill.

Extraño: espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta

El extraño vestía con colores azulados en su pantalón y túnica llevaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo en la parte de arriba la capa terminaba en una capucha que cubría su cabeza y la mitad de su rostro se podía ver su cabello negro y uno de sus ojos color azul.

Su vos resonaba en el salón.

Hiccup: como siempre tu nunca dejas de sorprender y no Thuggory tu nunca llegas tarde sobretodo a una fiesta

**Nota de autor: bien espero que les haya gustado críticas constructivas serán bien acogidas **


	13. Chapter 13 : Capitulo 12

**Nota de autor: nada de esto me pertenece excepto el argumento**

Un jinete y su dragón se encuentran en el mar abierto solo a un par de kilómetros de la isla de Berk el dragón no era nada menos que el infame Skrill con escamas de color púrpura con una cabeza de forma angular que termina en forma de dagas en la parte superior y también cubriendo su cola y ambas alas su tamaño total era parecido al de un furia nocturna adulto excepto por el largo de las alas que era mayor en el Skrill. este amo de la tormenta apodo ganado por la habilidad del dragón de no usar fuego como arma si no que los mismo martillazos de Thor en forma de truenos y relámpagos si había un dragón al cual por ningún motivo querías encontrártelo solo en el medio del mar este era el.

El jinete un vikingo alto como su padre de complexión fornida con cabello oscuro azulado con ojos azules casi celestes por la claridad que se podían ver en ellos con una cara cuadrada y una quijada fuerte en su aldea era considerado un hombre apuesto para los estándares vikingos a pesar de su nariz prolongada bestia una capa de cuero clara la cual tenia un capuchón que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro esta lo protegía de la lluvia que caía en ese momento bestia una túnica y pantalones azules de diseño armónico se podía ver un símbolo al costado de su pecho donde esta su corazón era la cabeza de un carnero símbolo de su clan y posición social un cinturón de cuero negro con pequeñas hebillas metálicas unía el conjunto sus pantalones terminan adentro del par de botas negras probablemente hechas de piel de lobo.

Pero había mucho mas de este hombre que solo su apariencia y su extraña forma de trasporte el tenia una misión debía llegar a una cita a un tiempo determinado pero esta de mas decir que sus habilidades de navegación no eran las mejores ya que el no solo estaba 2 días atrasado si no que estaba totalmente perdido.

Thuggory: mmm... estoy casi seguro que es por aquí Mjolnir

El Skrill lo miro de forma molesta ya llevaban dando vueltas por horas en momentos como estos el desearía que nunca lo haya descongelado de ese iceberg.

Thuggory: OK OK guíanos entonces

El dragón hizo un gruñido y comenzó a mover sus alas el savia que estaban cerca podía oler a los humanos y sus casas , barcos y mas importante comida. Thuggory se acopla con su dragón prácticamente se estira sobre su espalda y la parte superior de su cola de esta forma acortando la resistencia que su cuerpo producía para el dragón fue en ese momento que Mjolnir comenzó su aceleración la nubes pasaban rápidamente a su alrededor el dragón cruzaba el cielo como si fuera una espada gigante cortando a través de las nubes el sonido no era mas que un murmullo que no se detenía nunca y con cada aceleración este subía un tono.

Para Thuggory esto nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo el cielo azul profundo las nubes que al parecer estaban hechas de agua y las estrellas como nunca antes las había visto con una brillantes y claridad. Mientras el dúo surcaba los cielos hacia su destino el jinete no pudo no volver a recordar como había empezado todo esto ase 35 días recibió una misiva de Berk al principio pensó que tal ves era de Stoid pero cuando resulto ser de su viejo amigo y hermano de batalla su corazón se alegro y al mismo tiempo un pequeño peso se libero de su pecho ya habían pasado 2 años desde la ultima ves que había escuchado o leído algo de Hiccup lo que el heredero de la tribu Meathead no savia era que el contenido de esa carta cambiaría su vida por completo .

Al que este leyendo esta carta que espero sea Thuggory Thorgrimr Mogadon II heredero de la tribu Meathead aliado de Berk, amigo y hermano mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III hijo de Stoid el Vasto Haddock heredero de Berk.

A continuación voy a revelar cierta información que no debe ser divulgada bajo ningún motivo voy hacerlo en modo de una pequeña historia.

"Esto es Berk, nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3. La comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida, la gente que crece aquí es todavía peor…

Una ves terminado el simplemente no lo podía creer no savia si era una broma o si su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

Se que esto es inverosímil de creer pero tengo pruebas mas bien una, dentro del paquete a un pequeño sobre cuadrado encuéntralo y ábrelo. Cuando lo ase encuentra una pequeña ¿piedra? De color negro pero cuando la inspecciona mejor se da cuenta que es una escama de dragón.

Lo que estas sujetando en estos momentos es una escama de mi furia nocturna Toothless.

Thuggory no lo podía creer era verdad entonces la redada el dragón la reina de todos los dragones su pierna en ese momento un sentimiento de preocupación por su mejor amigo y culpa por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo como debería lo inundan el estaba decidido el iba a salir en el primer vote a Berk.

Te conozco así que yo se que en el momento que leas esto vas a querer venir en el primer bote pero no lo hagas tengo una misión para ti y cuento contigo yo estoy bien no es mi mejor momento pero estoy lejos de estar derrotado.

OK Hiccup supongo que tendré que confiar en ti esto era lo que cruzo por la mente del heredero en ese momento al inspeccionar mas detalladamente el paquete pudo darse cuenta que este se componía de tres sobres parecidos al suyo cada uno con iniciales en la parte de adelante C.B y S.F continuo leyendo la misiva.

Bien como podrás darte cuenta el paquete esta formado de 3 partes iguales las dos restantes esta destinadas a otros 2 herederos supongo que no tengo que especificar para quienes son estas cartas necesito que les hagas llegar a toda costa es bastante importante para el futuro de mis planes.

Thuggory se toma la cabeza en resignación "siempre pidiendo las cosas mas difíciles" esto fue lo que paso por La mente del joven vikingo.

Estoy al tanto que para que puedes hacer esto debes viajar de isla a isla de forma rápida y segura lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto dentro del sobre ahí un pequeño libro este es por a si decirlo mi propia versión de el manual del dragón pero para ser honesto un nombre mas apropiado seria como entrenar un dragón y no morir en el intento.

Esto atrajo la atención de Thuggory el temía que su amigo le pidiera una tarea a un mas inverosímil que la anterior.

Quiero que uses este manual para entrenar un dragón salvaje para que sea tu medio de trasporte.

Por todos los dioses siempre supe que iba a morir joven ahora se como es que voy hacerlo esto fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza del joven vikingo.

Un gruñido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad Berk estaba a la vista y se acercaban rápidamente.

Thuggory: Mjolnir ve hacia el puerto y aterriza ahí

En el puerto de Berk dos guardias asen de vigía mirando al vasto mar enfrente de ellos ase poco había empezado a llover incesantemente pero los vikingos ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a este tipo de clima es mas no estaba nevando así que en realidad esta lluvia no era nada.

Guardia 1: ¿que crees que este pasando en el gran salón?

Guardia 2: no lo se pero lo que sea debe ser grande para que Stoid los halla llamado a todos

Mientras esta conversación ocurre la forma de un dragón legendario se acerca al dúo sin que ellos siquiera se den cuenta.

Guardia 1: oye eso que se acerca es lo que creo que es

Guardia 2: si te refieres a un Skrill entonces yo estoy viendo lo mismo que tu

Guardia 1: RAPIDO DA LA ALARMA VE

En el momento en el que el guardia trata de correr por la rampa hacia la aldea el dragón aterriza de forma violenta enfrente de el bloqueando su camino dejando al par aislado este dragón era rápido casi tanto como el furia nocturna de Hiccup.

El dúo no podía creer que estaban en frente de esta bestia legendaria su forma era imponente decir que estaban temblando en sus botas era poco en ese momento se dieron cuenta que debió a ver sido lo que sintieron aquellos que fueron al nido del dragón cuando vieron ala reina salir del volcán.

La lluvia que caía se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con las escamas de este el poder del dios del trueno se podía sentir en el aire.

En el momento en que aterriza el dúo se da cuenta de que este dragón trae un jinete en su espalda esto los desconcierta a un mas. Nadie fuera de la aldea debía saber como entrenar dragones y lo que era peor siempre a sido sabido que si ahí un dragón que le podía competir al furia nocturna en fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo este era el.

Thuggory: no se alarmen vengo en son de paz

El guardia que trato de dar alarma retrocede hacia su compañero una ves que los dos están juntos levantan sus lanzas en contra del desconocido.

Al ver esto Thuggory levanto la capucha para revelar su rostro y se presento de manera más oficial.

Thuggory: yo soy Thuggory Thorgrimr Mogadon II heredero de la tribu Meathead aliado de Berk y estoy aquí por la expresa razón que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III me convoco.

Ante esto el dúo estaba estupefacto al mirar al rostro del hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos no había duda de quien era no era la primera ves que veían su rostro pero era la parte donde afirmaba ser llamado por Hiccup la que no cuadraba por lo que sabían su heredero a un estaba inconsciente o muerto entonces pensaron en la convocatoria al gran salón tal ves su presencia tenga algo que ver con eso.

Thuggory ve como los rostros de los guardia cambia de agresiva a pensante después de un par de segundos bajan sus lanzas y toma una posición mas relajada.

Guardia: reconozco que eres quien dices pero lo ultimo que sabemos sobre nuestro heredero es que fue traído inconsciente de la batalla del nido y que aun lo esta

Thuggory: entonces donde puedo encontrarlo

Guardia: en su casa pero nadie puede ir ahí tal ves si hablas con nuestro jefe esta en el gran salón en la colina con toda la aldea

Stoid el vasto Thuggory no tenia una buena impresión del padre de su amigo el savia que la mayoría de los problemas se originaban en el. La obsesión de Hiccup por ganarse su respeto y admiración era la principal causa de sus obsesiones mal sanas su falta de apetito y la forma en que dormía solo minutos algunos días su baja de peso según la carta que le envío su relación padre e hijo había mejorado considerablemente pero por lo que escribió casi le toma perder su vida para que el idiota de su padre reconozca el valor que había en la mente de su hijo.

Thuggory: bien entonces me dirigiré para halla gracias

Con esto deja a los centinelas para que retomen su trabajo cruza la rampa hacia la calle principal, Berk es una aldea de tamaño mediana su formación consiste en dos semicírculos de casas sobrepuestas las casas de los clanes menores por fuera y la de los mayores por dentro una sola Calle principal cruza a todo lo largo desde el puerto asta la plaza situada al final de la aldea. En la plaza se encuentran todos los servicios que requiere una aldea herrería, tapicería, sastrería y la panadería el mercado también es puesto aquí donde los comerciantes y cazadores pueden ofrecer sus productos.

A diferencia de la isla Meat que tenia un diseño en forma de trébol donde cada hoja era formada por un núcleo de dos semicírculos y una plaza la diferencia era que los servicios se aglomeraban en la parte central de la isla donde las tres hojas se conectaban del puerto nacía una calle principal que llegaba asta el tope de la montaña de esta fueron tallados caminos hacia el gran salón que a diferencia de Berk este fue tallado de la montaña misma.

Thuggory cruza por la calle principal hacia la plaza una ves ahí puede ver la colina con las escaleras que se dividen en tres caminos a la derecha estaba las escaleras al gran salón y a la izquierda el camino que llevaba a la choza de Gothi en el medio estaba la escalera que llevaba a la casa Haddock se detuvo ahí unos momentos su mente volvió al tiempo en que vio a Hiccup por primera ves el tenia un año y medio y Hiccup había nacido dos meses antes de lo previsto por lo tanto era bastante probable que no sobreviviera el invierno el estaba en la casa haddock su padre y Stoid estaban discutiendo algo en ese momento el se escabullo a la habitación donde Valka y el bebe estaban.

Valka: pequeño Thuggory que estas asiendo aquí a caso quieres ver a Hiccup

Thuggory solo asintió con la cabeza a la mujer de suaves ojos verdes y can una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación ella era hermosa.

Thuggory se acerca a la cama donde la esposa del jefe esta sentada sosteniendo un pequeño bulto rodeado de mantas una ves que estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver su pequeño rostro tenia un par de mechones de color cobrizo en su cabeza tenia los ojos serrados pero en el momento que sintió la mirada del otro muchacho los abrió de golpe sus miradas se encontraron fue en ese momento que Thuggory pudo ver por primera ves que este muchacho no iba a ser un vikingo cualquiera la inteligencia que reflejaban era agobiante Hiccup entonces le sonrío al muchacho que lo miraba de forma intensa soltando una pequeña risita.

Valka: creo que le agradas espero que sean los mas grandes amigos

Thuggory: no se preocupe tía yo me encargare de protegerlo cueste lo que cueste

Valka le sonrío al pequeño muchacho con una des sus manos acaricio su cabeza desordenando su cabello.

Valka: bien mi valiente vikingo cuento con ello

Este pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad "valiente vikingo" si claro en su batalla mas grande no solo no estuve presente si no que casi pierde su vida gran amigo que resulte ser esa era una promesa que no quería romper por ningún motivo.

El dragón nota que el estado de animo de su jinete cambia abrupta mente se puede ver en su cara sombría que algo lo esta molestando así que decide hacer algo al respecto le da una pequeña descarga.

Thuggory: POR TODOS LOS DIOSES

El dragón suelta una pequeña carcajada ahora su jinete esta alerta y en el presente para Mjolnir recordar el pasado no traía nada bueno no había forma de cambiarlo o volver a el no importa que tanto lo intentes.

Thuggory: sabes ahí mejores formas de llamar mi atención

El dragón solo lo mira indiferente y empieza a caminar hacia el gran salón Thuggory captando el mensaje lo sigue suben por las escaleras asta las puertas de roble la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuertes se podían escuchar como los truenos y relámpagos caían el heredero se apresuro a abrir las puertas de par en par lo primero que vio fue a un vikingo levantado una hacha sobre su cabeza claramente en un movimiento de ataque miro al frente para divisar el objetivo del vikingo cuando lo vio actúo sin pensar.

Thuggory: Mjolnir descarga ahora

El Skrill hizo lo que se le ordeno reduciendo al vikingo a un bulto inconsciente y convulsionante.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en el dúo Thuggory savia que debía hacer o decir algo.

Thuggory: espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta

Hiccup: como siempre nunca dejas de sorprender y no tú nunca llegas tarde sobretodo a una fiesta

Thuggory no pudo evitar no sonreír al ver a su amigo que se veía mucho mejor de lo que el esperaba su rostro y cuerpo tienen mas vida no ahí ojeras debajo de sus ojos párese que a estado comiendo mejor y durmiendo mas en una rápida inspección del lugar puede ver que Hiccup claramente esta en una posición defensiva alguien esta parado detrás de el puede ver cabellos rubios y un vestido azul una mujer. En frente de el ahí un cuerpo tirado en el suelo párese que su espalda exploto de adentro hacia fuera ahí restos de viseras por todo el pasillo y sangre lo mas probable es que halla sido su dragón y hablando de eso puedo ver dos dragones detrás de la mesa del jefe uno negro como la noche nunca lo había visto antes supongo que es un Furia nocturna a su lado ahí un Nadder celeste supongo que es el dragón de la chica que espero que sea Astrid.

Stoid estaba pasmado que rayos hacia Thuggory aquí y con un dragón y no cualquier dragón el amo del relámpago el Skrill como era posible entonces recordó que su hijo le había pedido que enviara un paquete con Johann tiene que ser eso.

Astrid: Hiccup estas bien

Astrid revisa el cuerpo de Hiccup por posibles heridas

Hiccup: si estoy bien te preocupas demasiado

Astrid: no me vengas con eso si no fuera por ese extraño no se que hubiera pasado

Un poco de angustia se puede escuchar en la vos de Astrid ella era una guerrera formidable pero era la primera ves que se encontraba en este tipo de situación esos hombres estaban aquí con el único propósito de tomar la vida de su prometido.

Hiccup noto esto se gira para mirarla a los ojos y la abrasa.

Hiccup: mi amor todo va estar bien Thuggory llego aquí justo a tiempo todo va acorde al plan

Hiccup deja de lado la parte en que su mejor amigo humano estaba retrasado mas de 2 días el plan original era que el idiota ya estuviera aquí antes de empezar la reunión si lo piensa bien se salvaron por un pelo de gato.

Astrid: ¿Thuggory?

Hiccup: si que acaso no lo recuerdas el es heredero de la tribu Meathead recuerdas esa ves que hice que las ¿gallinas explotaran?

Esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la rubia claro que recuerda eso

Astrid: si lo recuerdo

Hiccup: bien cuando mi padre estaba tratando de reventarse un pulmón gritándome recuerdas que otro muchacho estaba comigo

Fue entonces que reconoció al jinete que estaba en la puerta del salón.

Astrid: entonces ese muchacho es el su cuerpo a cambiado pero su rostro no tanto su nariz sigue igual de prominente.

Hiccup: si pero no se te ocurra decirle eso el es bastante sensitivo respecto a su nariz

Thuggory vuelve a posar sus ojos en Hiccup se da cuenta que este se da vuelta para hablar con la mujer que estaba en su espalda el entra al salón se acerca al cuerpo convulsionante del atacante se agacha y toma el pulso de este o mas bien trata de verificar la falta de para su sorpresa el vikingo a un estaba vivo.

Los guardias y la tribu estaban pasmadas por decir lo menos en poco menos de un 1 minuto un atentado a la vida de su heredero había sido ejecutado y fracasado terriblemente miran con horror el cuerpo del pobre diablo que recibió el golpe de plasma de Toothless no por que no estén acostumbrados a la carnicería si no a la velocidad de esta el dragón solo necesito un dispara para matarlo en el aire.

Stoid: Thuggory que rayos ases aquí

La vos del jefe resonad por todo el salón la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos en ese momento fue hecha fuerte y clara.

Hiccup: yo lo convoque padre el es mi invitado

Al escuchar esto Stoid confirma sus sospechas esto era obra de su hijo el de alguna forma savia que esto iba a pasar y creo medidas de seguridad cada día que pasa su intelecto se muestra mas y mas.

Stoid: hijo tu lo invitaste esta bien si tu confías en el entonces yo confío en ti

Y con esto cualquier queja o duda fue acallada al menos por ahora.

Hiccup: Astrid voy a presentártelo pero no creas todo lo que dice el siempre le han gustado las bromas pesadas

Stoid: bien guardias retiren los cuerpos del lugar ya es hora de que esto se convierta en la fiesta que se supone que deba ser

Todos los vikingos presentes soltaron un grito de júbilo por fin el banquete iba a comenzar.

Thuggory: señor creo que este aun esta vivo

Stoid : que por Odín que uno de los guardias lo saque de su miseria

Hiccup: padre creo que seria mejor interrogarlo tal ves aun tenga algo que decir

Stoid piensa en esto su hijo tenia razón tal ves podamos obtener algo mas de este

Stoid: bien entonces que así sea llévenlo a una celda rápido

Dos guardias lo levantan por los hombros un olor a pelo y piel quemada sale del sujeto se puede ver como espuma sale por su boca mientras es llevada el cadáver de su amigo es tomado para ser quemado después se puede ver como su columna se despedazo con la fuerza de la explosión sus costillas se salen del agujero de su pecho hacia fuera la mayoría de la sangre se evaporo en el instante que lo golpeo la llama del dragón.

Thuggory se levanta del suelo y ve como la figura de su amigo se acerca a el viene tomado de la mano con la mujer que estaba detrás de el ella era rubia de ojos azules como el hielo de piel blanca una valquiria según la descripción de su amigo ahora no tenia duda que esta era Astrid Hofferson Thuggory no ve que tanto ve Hiccup en ella el personalmente siempre le han gustado mas las mujeres de pelo negro con ojos mas enigmáticos una pequeña imagen entra en su mente pero la borra rápidamente cuando su amigo casi hermano esta al alcance de su brazo.

Hiccup: Thuggory hermano

Thuggory: Hiccup hermano

El par se da un abraso para luego tomarse del brazo de manera entrecruzada señalando que el hombre que esta enfrente es mas que un amigo o aliado es un hermano de batalla.

**Nota de autor: bueno como siempre espero que les guste y criticas constructivas serán aceptadas **


	14. Chapter 14 :Capitulo 13

**Nota de autor: bien aprecio todas las reviews que ha recibido la historia más cuando es la primera que escribo. **

La atmosfera en el gran salón paso de tensa a relajada en segundos el hecho de que el heredero de los Meathead aya aparecido tan de repente y sin su padre o anuncio de su visita les paresia raro asta perturbador en algunos casos pero si Hiccup lo respaldaba entonces no había mucho que discutir.

Hiccup: bien viejo amigo déjame presentarte a mi prometida

Con esto Hiccup puso a Astrid junto a el y la abraso de lado Astrid extendió su mano a Thuggory.

Hiccup: Astrid Hofferson Te presento a Thuggory Mogadon

Astrid miro al hombre enfrente de ella de pies a cabeza ella sabia que el era parte del pasado de Hiccup antes de la reina los dragones y Toothless además el hecho que halla llegado en un dragón era altamente sospechoso pero por ahora iba dejarlo de lado por ahora.

Astrid: un gusto conocerte Thuggory

Thuggory: lo mismo digo Astrid eres exactamente como Hiccup te describió en su carta

Astrid savia que carta era a la que se refería ella había visto a Hiccup escribirlas pero el nunca le dijo para quien o con que motivo las había escrito sin importar que tanto insistiera.

Astrid: ¿carta?

Thuggory: veo que a un no se le quita esa costumbre de ocultar cosas a sus cercanos

Thuggory finge una cara de desilusión por el comportamiento de Hiccup esto por decir lo menos no es apreciado por su amigo así que se apresura a ponerse el parche antes de la herida.

Hiccup: se que piensas que es gracioso ponerme en situaciones incomodas pero no lo es mas cuando puedes crear malos entendidos

Thuggory solo hizo una media sonrisa

Thuggory: para que están los amigos

Hiccup: si si claro

Astrid: ese es un Skrill ¿verdad?

La rubia vikinga realmente quería saber si este era el dragón que podía rivalizar con Toothless en poder y velocidad. El dragón estaba echado detrás de su jinete a decir verdad paresia aburrido a pesar de estar rodeado de gente que no conocía.

Thuggory: buen ojo si el es un Skrill su nombre es Mjolnir

Hiccup: párese cansado tal ves un poco de comida lo anime

Con la mención de comida el dragón abre sus ojos y levanta su cabeza claramente señalando que le gustaba la idea con esto Thuggory se acerca y le señala donde esta el otro par de dragones ahí pescado de todos tipos esperando por el con eso el Skrill se levanta y con una rapidez insólita para un animal de su tamaño se acerca al otro dúo de dragones.

Mjolnir: vaya un furia nocturna debo decir que es un honor conocer al destructor del nido

Toothless: guárdate tus falsos cumplidos chico conozco muy bien a los de tu clase

Mjolnir: veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos Deathwing

El furia nocturna se levanta claramente molesto

Toothless: ese ya no es mi nombre Thunder claw

Mjolnir: ok lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte Toothless

El dragón negro se relaja y vuelve ha echarse junto al fuego que había sido prendido recientemente.

Stormfly: Mjolnir aquí ahí comida de todo tipo solo come lo que te agrade

Mjolnir: lo que Ud. diga preciosa

Toothless: realmente quieres morir esta noche verdad

Mjolnir: rayos siempre estas de mal humor

Toothless: no solo cuando me encuentro contigo ahora come y cállate

Con esto el trío de dragones se tranquilizo.

Hiccup: por que no nosotros también vamos a nuestra mesa y comemos algo realmente quiero saber la historia de cómo encontraste a tu dragón

Con esto el trío se dirigió a la mesa Haddock. Astrid y Hiccup al frente tomados de la mano con Thuggory siguiéndolos unos pasos mas atrás el heredero de la isla Meat estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El se ve mejor de lo que esperaba a ganado peso y ya no hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos supongo que ahora usa la noche para dormir en ves de deambular como un zombie. Es Astrid la que me preocupa es un poco mas alta y tiene mejor figura que ella pero a un así las semejanzas superan a las diferencias además esta el asunto de su repentino cambio de corazón debo encontrar el momento indicado para presentar mis ¿dudas? Ante ella sin que el lo note.

Al llegar a la mesa toman asiento en un momento una camarera aparece para tomar la orden de la familia del jefe y su invitado ella tenia toda la intención de recibirla de el nuevo y mejorado heredero solo había estado un par de horas presente y ya era el sueño húmedo de la mitad de las adolescentes de la isla.

Astrid: querida yo te daré nuestra orden

Cualquier esperanza de la pobre muchacha murió en ese momento ella era solo una camarera en cambia la gran Astrid Hofferson la mejor guerrera de su generación la mejor Shield Maiden de la isla hacerla enojar era firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte mas ahora que era parte del clan reinante.

Astrid: bien yo quiero pollo asado con vegetales mi Hiccup va comer costillas de cordero vegetales doble ración de patatas y un vaso de leche de cabra

Hiccup: en realidad no ten

Una mirada vasto para acallar cualquier queja Hiccup savia que esta batalla no podía ser ganada Astrid estaba a cargo en cuanto su salud respectaba así que lo que ella decía era lo que se hacia y para la desgracia de Hiccup su padre estaba mas que de acuerdo.

Thuggory mira la escena apenas pudiendo contener la risa Hiccup siempre fue testarudo cuando había algo que no quería o que no le paresia correcto generalmente esto nunca llegaba a buen puerto a un recuerdo todas las secciones de gritos de su padre. El a un no puede creer que ese pequeño niño se parara en frente de ese gigante que era Stoid el vasto y ni siquiera pestañara ante el nunca bajo la mirada nunca se rindió pero esos eran otros tiempos tal ves tiempos cuando los 3 estaban juntos ahora no savia que iba a pasar como ella tomaría esto puedo ver un hacha y una espada chocando una contra otra en un espectacular duelo.

Astrid: Thuggory que vas a querer

Esto saca al muchacho fuera de sus pensamientos y lo devuelta a la realidad

Thuggory: mmm... lo mismo que Hiccup pero ale en ves de leche

Astrid: bien eso seria todo gracias

Astrid despide a la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa ella sabe que tiene que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas eso no quiere decir que le guste pensar que si deja a Hiccup solo por un momento va ser rodeado de una jauría de lobas hambrientas el solo pensamiento le da pesadillas en la noche un dejo de duda entra en su mente que tal si Hiccup cae en sus garras y se da cuenta que ella no es delicada , suave y tierna como lo son estas chicas que fueron criadas para complacer a sus futuros esposos. No ella no iba a caer en este tipo de pensamiento ella era Astrid Hofferson por Odín nada que ninguna de estas perras haga va a quitarme a mi Hiccup no después de todo lo que paso no después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado el merece amor incondicional por lo que el es y no por su posición o herencia.

Thuggory observa el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre la camarera y Astrid como una dragona protegiendo a su cría y claro esta que el idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Thuggory: valla Hiccup tu costumbre de atraer al sexo opuesto de manera inadvertida no a cambiado sabes mi hermana a un tiene su corazón roto desde la ultima ves que estuviste ahí

Astrid: ¿QUE?

Thuggory esperaba que Hiccup se pusiera de todos colores y empezara a balbucear incoherencias por todos lados pero nada de eso sucedió.

Hiccup: ha ha ha muy gracioso que yo sepa tu solo tienes 2 hermanas una de 5 y otra 2 años de edad y por lo que recuerdo la de 5 me odia y la de 2 todavía no nacía la ultima ves que estuve allá

Thuggory: HAHAHAHAHA ok ok fue solo una pequeña broma

Astrid: vamos a tener una pequeña charla después tu y yo Hiccup y Thuggory a mi no me gusta ese tipo de bromas

Hiccup: pero mi amor mi valquiria el solo estaba bromeando

Thuggory: si solo fue una inocente broma no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa

Astrid solo los miro había hielo en esos ojos azules que decían que no había espacio para discusiones el dúo no tubo nada mas rendirse ante esto

Hiccup: supongo que ya estas feliz no llevas ni 1 hora aquí y ya me metiste en problemas

Thuggory: supongo que era uno de mis objetivos

Hiccup se toma el rostro ante la idiotez de su mejor amigo supongo que es parte de su personalidad por molesto que sea.

Hiccup: bien dejemonos de idioteces y dime la historia de Mjolnir

Thuggory: bien por donde empiezo. Informes de movimiento Berserker en la zona cercanas a nuestro territorio mi padre quería mandar a toda la flota de batalla detrás de ellos.

Flash back

Un soldado entra por las puertas del gran salón de la isla Meat tiene un pergamino en una de sus manos corre rápidamente asta la mesa de su jefe mas conocido como Thunder Thuggory Mogadon.

Soldado: señor le traigo un informe de la flota pesquera al sur de la isla es de suma importancia que lo lea

Con esto el soldado le entrega el pergamino a su jefe este lo toma lo habré y lo lee de forma rápida.

Thuggory: que es lo que sucede padre

Thuggory esta preocupado que uno de sus jinetes allá sido visto sobrevolando la isla pero el savia que no eran tan entupidos para eso.

Thunder: han visto una nave Berserker en la proximidad

Thuggory maldijo de forma interna que esta asiendo ese loco de mierda aquí esto me huele mal.

Thunder: alisten la flota vamos a confrontar a estos intrusos

Thuggory: padre espera por que no me dejas a mi ir con un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento primero a observar la situación no queremos una guerra ¿o si?

Thunder reflexiona en la petición de su hijo es verdad los Berserker tienen una conocida historia de crear guerras por nada. Más con ese loco al mando.

Thunder: esta bien hijo te doy una semana desde hoy para evaluar la situación

Thuggory se pone de pie y ase una pequeña reverencia a su padre

Thuggory: gracias padre no te fallare

Thunder: eso no me preocupa mi hijo me preocupa mas tu seguridad no tomes riesgos innecesarios ni planes entupidos Valhala puede esperar

Thuggory: si padre

Con esto el heredero de los Meathead se levanta y sale del salón rápidamente en la basé del camino de la montaña asta el centro de su aldea se encuentra con un hombre de piel blanca ojos azules pelo rubio dorado como el sol su cara es delgada con forma redonda sus facciones son finas casi femeninas uno podía confundirlo por una solo viendo su rostro si no fuera por una cicatriz que cruza su ojo derecho el hombre era alto y fornido típica conformación vikinga.

Thuggory: Asgeir tenemos una misión avisa a los muchachos y que preparen una nave mediana

Asgeir: como desee mi señor

Con esto la mano derecha de Thuggory se apresuro a completar lo pedido estaba listo en un par de horas, una ves todo listo se hicieron a la mar de forma discreta para no atraer la atención.

Thuggory: fijen rumbo a isla dragón

Tripulación: si señor

En menos de medio día se podía ver la isla dragón en el horizonte esta isla de tamaño mediado tenia un bosque pequeño pero denso una pequeña playa para desembarcar con facilidad todo esto rodeado por el volcán inactivo que había formado la isla en la punta del volcán en ves de un cráter había una formación rocosa con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón por la noche se podía observar fuego por los orificios que formaban sus fauces y ojos. A ras de piso había una complicada formación de cuevas que se unían unas con otras estas eran usadas como base para los habitantes temporales de la isla jinetes de dragón.

La isla a pesar de tener condiciones aceptables para sostener una aldea estaba desabitada por la creencia de estar infestad de dragones en la mayoría Nadder cosa que era verdad esto hacia que el lugar fuera perfecto para actividades ilegales por así decirlo mas cuando estas actividades debían ser mantenidas en secreto.

Una ves que el bote mediano llego lo suficiente mente cerca de la bahía los hombres recogieron la vela sacaron los remos y impulsaron la nave asta la playa a una ves allí desembarcaron.

Thuggory: tienen media hora para prepararse partimos al anochecer

Con estas simples órdenes los hombres del heredero se pusieron en acción en tanto Thuggory y su segundo al mando se internaron en lo profundo del bosque los dos vestían capas de piel clara con capuchas, túnicas y pantalones azules y celestes respectivamente y armadura para su pecho. Thuggory llevaba dos espadas en cambio Asgeir llevaba una hacha de combate de cabeza doble atada a su espalda.

Asgeir: bien mi lord cual es la misión

Thuggory: han llegado reportes de actividad Berserker no muy lejos de esta área cerca del campo de glaciares

Asgeir: ¿Dagur mi señor?

Thuggory: espero que no ese chiflado el solo hecho de pensar en el me da escalofríos

Mientras esta conversación tenia lugar se adentraban mas en el bosque pero no sabían que estaban siendo observados asta que el vigilante decidió hacerse presente saltando en frente del par desde los arbustos era un Nadder blanco como las nubes era macho su tamaño era dos veces mas grande que un Nadder normal también era claramente viejo en su rostro se podía ver que había vivido bastante tiempo y que no le quedaba mas que un par de años mas ha este dragón puso al dúo en alerta por un momento pero luego se relajaron cuando lo reconocieron.

Thuggory: gladiador como estas amigo

El dragón era unos de lo que eran usados como entrenamiento de los jóvenes en su aldea cuando Thuggory era joven este mismo escapo de su prisión durante un ataque de otra tribu a la isla Meat por irónico que parezca el dragón salvo a Thuggory de un par de saqueadores en el ataque pero ahora viendo la imagen completa no era tan extraño debido a los descubrimientos resientes hecho por su amigo y aliado.

Thuggory se acerca a gladiador y lo rasca en el hocico el dragón responde con un gruñido feliz aprobando el contacto.

Thuggory: bien amigo llévanos a la base

El dúo siguió a su guía por el bosque no había un camino o sendero fijo en parte para mantener la ubicación en secreto además era una manera de detener a intrusos de manera efectiva el dragón los guiaba con su sentido del olfato después de unos diez minuto de caminata el bosque paresia diluirse de a poco asta que un pequeño lago con un valle empieza a verse en el fondo ahí una cueva que es usada como refugio y cuartel temporal se puede ver un pequeño fuego encendido fuera de la cueva hay ahí receptáculos con pescado que sirven como alimentadores para los dragones ahí dos corrales donde Nadder están durmiendo o acicalándose un Nadder rojo es atendido por una mujer de cabello negro como la noche al sentir al dúo acercarse se da la vuelta para recibirlos .

Mujer: ya volvieron Thug, Asgeir

La mujer tenia ojos color verde agua con cabello negro un rostro angular vestía unas botas cafés con calza verde oscuro una falda de cuero con una túnica ploma y enzima un chaleco de cuero sin mangas Thuggory la encontró abandonada en un bote destruido al encallar en una de las islas después descubrió que este accidente no fue tal si no mas bien algo instrumentado por ella, sus padres habían sido secuestrados por Alvin el traicionero Thuggory salvo a sus padres con la ayuda de los dragones.

Thuggory: Heather ciento que nos haya tomado tanto volver

Heather: oh no te preocupes Thug yo se que eres un hombre ocupado

Esto ase que el heredero se sonroje como un idiota al principio nunca pensó mucho en ella pero con el paso del tiempo no podía evitar no observarla de lejos notar como esos ojos verdes lo cautivaban como ese cabello inusual para esta parte del mundo lo hipnotizaba cada ves que se movía con su cabeza.

Heather: thug, thug me estas escuchando

Thuggory sale de su estado de idiotez

Thuggory: si si lo siento que me decías

Heather no era ninguna idiota es mas tal ves era la arma mas afilada aquí ella notaba muy bien lo que Thuggory sentía cada ves que lo veía y ella no podía decir que le molestaba es mas estaba mas que dispuesta a saltar sobre ese alto, fuerte, guapo y honesto vikingo pero ella savia que este tipo de cosas toman tiempo y ella no iba a apresurar nada fuera de este.

Thuggory iba a continuar su relato cuando el sonido de platos y el olor de comida lo interrumpen.

Fin del flash back

La comida es puesta en la mesa por un par de camareras además un jabalí asado completo es puesto en la mesa.

Stoid: el jabalí siempre ha sido mi favorito

El trío se sorprende al darse cuenta que el padre de Hiccup estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa en la cabecera.

Hiccup: papa como rayos llegaste aquí sin hacer ruido

Astrid: si suegro es no por faltar le el respecto pero usted es una montaña humana cada paso que Ud. da es como un temblor moviéndose

Stoid: HAHAHAHAHA para que vean asta el hombre mas grande puede ser sigiloso cuando tiene una motivación además el relato de Thuggory es bastante interesante por el puedo asumir que tu padre no tiene idea de los dragones es mas el ni siquiera debe saber que estas aquí

Thuggory: la parte de los dragones es verdad pero de hecho el sabe que venia a Berk pero el no sabe que medio de transporte iba a usar

Hiccup: bien no es tan importante ahora Thuggory continua quiero saber como termina la historia

Astrid: nada de eso primero comemos mientras esta caliente luego terminamos de escuchar la historia

Hiccup mira a su prometida como un cachorro que le han quitado su juguete favorito su curiosidad y sed de conocimiento era una de sus mejores armas pero también uno de sus grandes debilidades Astrid savia que debía aprender a controlar su naturaleza obsesiva era esta que lo llevo a el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba antes.

Hiccup: pero mi amor

Astrid: nada de peros puedo apostar que no as comido nada en todo el día

Thuggory: creo que Astrid aquí tiene razón además yo también tengo hambre

Con esto Hiccup bajo sus hombros en derrota.

Hiccup: esta bien, Thuggory yo pensé que eras mi amigo

Thuggory: ni siquiera lo pienses Hiccup la ultima ves que trate de interponerme entre tu y una mujer casi separan mi cabeza de mis hombros con una espada.

Hiccup abre sus ojos como platos debía pensar y rápido esto puede ir mal en muchas formas.

Hiccup: de nuevo con esa historia sabes tu madre no esta acá para creerte sabes muy bien que eso fue tu culpa tu le tocaste el trasero a esa muchacha y me culpaste ami cuando saco su espada para atravesarme no tuviste mas opción que interponerte

Thuggory estaba maravillado con la habilidad de Hiccup de inventar historias en el momento su mente realmente era la mas brillante del archipiélago ahora esperemos que la rubia se lo crea y que no este llevando su hacha consigo.

Astrid: bien ya que aclaramos el asunto vamos comer

Hiccup: tú ganas

Astrid se acerca a Hiccup le da un pequeño beso

Thuggory: por Odín estoy tratando de comer aquí

**Nota de autor: bien un capitulo mas espero que les allá gustado voy a usar los eventos de la serie de forma aleatoria de una forma en que se adapten a mi historia como mejor me parezca de nuevo agradezco sus review y como siempre cualquier critica constructiva será agradecida. **


End file.
